


Três pontos de prazer

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bulma Briefs - Freeform, F/M, Hentai, Hot, Lolita, barbul - Freeform, bulma/bardock, daddy - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Bulma era uma garota descolada, super amada no mundo virtual, super segura, mas na realidade era uma garota jovem cheia de inseguranças como tantas outras, mas alem da insegurança, Bulma, tinha uma atração secreta que era certamente proibida, mesmo diante da incompatibilidade que tornava aquela atração impossível de se realizar, um momento de descuido dará vida a tentação proibida. Será que o fruto proibido é tão saboroso quanto parece?





	1. um

Ela estava ali, e talvez aquela fora a quinta ou sexta vez que ela apagara o texto que escrevia para publicar em seu blog pessoal: “Uma garota de atitude” assim se intitulava.

Era incrível, era entusiasmada, moderna, liberal, super na moda! O termo era: descolada.

No auge dos seus dezoito aninhos ela já tinha uma coleção envaidecida de sucesso com o seu Insta, Twitter e canal no Youtube... ela era o que era considerado como digital influencer, mesmo sendo jovem sabia exatamente o que queria e quem queria...

Pena que a realidade era esmagadora...

A voz rouca e deliciosamente perturbadora a distraiu a atenção e roubou o juízo quando aquele homem incrivelmente alto e forte batera na sua porta que estava apenas encostada e chamou o seu nome, era um martírio!

Ela sentira as pernas imediatamente vibrarem e o coração acelerar,

—O que tá fazendo coisinha? – ele perguntara colocando apenas parte do tronco e a cabeça para dentro do quarto, vendo aquele mundo incrivelmente rosa e Barbie girl dela.

Ela de imediato virou-se de sua confortável poltrona da mesinha que estava e encarou aquele par de olhos negros que faziam seu corpo ficar em labaredas.

—Padrinho! – gritou a garota de cabelos azuis levantando-se eufórica e jogando-se nos braços do homem forte de braços largos e peito rígido, braços enlaçados no pescoço dele e ela tirava sua casquinha, com a porra do perfume dele, como era bom!

Na verdade, aquele homem todo era gostoso por Deus! Aqueles braços fortes que a apertavam contra aquele corpo que era um poço de músculos. Quando foi que ficou tão safadinha assim?

Suspirou resignada ao ter que se afastar dele. Tanta droga de garoto no mundo e ela o que? Desenvolve um amor platônico logo por seu padrinho... também, quem mandou sua mãe ter tanto bom gosto? Ainda bem...

Olhou o moreno de cabelos negros rebeldes, pele ligeiramente bronzeada, calça jeans azul levemente apertada que modelava as coxas grossas, a camiseta preta da policia civil e pra completar sua fantasia excitante, o par de algemas prateadas e a arma no coldre.

Puta que pariu! Ela sentia que só precisava daquilo e já ficava molhada, era só olhar pra ele.

—Eu... tava escrevendo e... - Ela começou

—Então tá bom, coisinha, e como estão os namoradinhos? teu pai me falou do sujeito que tá vindo aqui – disse ele com uma cara de mal que a deixava ainda mais louca e levou a mão a arma – já sabe né? Se ele sair da linha...

Ela corou-se miseravelmente, podia ser a mulher incrível no mundo virtual, mas perto dele não passava de uma garotinha boba e excitada.

Então apenas sorriu sem jeito, sem graça... o que ele diria se ela só se atirasse nos braços dele?

Bom ela sabia, ele levava na brincadeira, porque era assim, ele nunca a levava a sério como uma mulher, porque no fundo ainda via a garotinha baixinha gordinha e de aparelho nos dentes, ou talvez fosse outro motivo, mas em fim...

—Eu... sei padrinho, meu pai fala mesma coisa – ela disse sem jeito era frustrante falar algo como aquilo logo com ele, mas já que ele entrara naquele assunto a sua deixa estava dada – e o senhor...

—Senhor não... – ele corrigira – vão pensar que eu sou mais velho que parece

—Tá... e você? Como estão as namoradinhas? – ela perguntou tentando parecer séria. E viu ele sorri torto.

—Vou levando – disse – cadê teu pai guria?

—Ahhh ele... ele tá lá na oficina como sempre mexendo naquela porcaria de lata velha!

—Hei! Respeita os clássicos gatinha – ele disse e piscou o olho para ela que roçou levemente as coxas.

—Você... viu? Eu... cortei o cabelo – ela pedira novamente a atenção

—Olha... não é que é verdade, nem tinha reparado – ele dissera – assim vai arranjar encrencas pra mim guria, não quero ter que surrar marmanjo por tua causa não – ele disse em tom descontraído.

“pode surrar... eu nem ligo” ela pensara se sentindo encharcada agora vendo aquele sorrido roubador de virgindades dele. Ela surtaria e talvez viveria o assombro de imaginar aquele homem nu, se bem que uma vez ela quase o pegou assim ao entrar no vestuário da piscina de forma inconveniente quando ele trocava de roupa...

—Vai lá escrever teu diarinho coisinha vai! – ele disse em tom de despedida e zombaria e ela fez um bico.

—Hei, eu não escrevo diários, eu sou uma mulher influente e... muito incrível e linda e... tenho milhares de seguidores...

—Teus seguidores sabem que tu dorme de pijaminha de unicórnio guria? – ele riu dela o que a fez ficar uma fera principalmente quando ele a dera as costas andando no corredor rumo a garagem.

—Pra sua informação unicórnios estão super na moda, tá padrinho! – bradou irritada e entrou no quarto batendo a porta e jogou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro. – porque deus? Em vez de olhar os unicórnios podia olhar minha bunda, meus peitos... eles também cresceram sabia? Podia dizer nossa guria como você é incrivelmente gostosa e aí me fazer de lagartixa e me jogar na parede e me prensar com aquele corpo e... puta que pariu de homem gostoso do caralho!

Assim que chegara a garagem viu o homem de cabelos lilases enfiado no motor do carro velho que havia sido completamente desmontado e desbastada a pintura por jateamento.

—E aí sai ou não sai essa relíquia? – bradou o homem de cabelos rebeldes negros batendo na lataria do carro assustando o homem de cabelos lilás que batera a mão com a chave de boca.

—Ahhh Bardock seu filho da mãe! – riu Linus, o pai da coisinha de cabelos azuis e pegou uma flanela limpando as mãos sujas de graxa e cumprimentou o amigo de longa data e padrinho de sua filha caçula. – Espero que esteja animado pra sujar as mãos...

(...)

Ele chegara em casa depois de um tempo com seu velho amigo Linus Briefs, pelo visto a reforma no Impala caminha as mil maravilhas, uma boa conversa com seu amigo do tempo de escola ainda, ele tirou o coldre e as algemas as deixando sobre a mesinha de cabeceira no quarto. Tirou a camiseta a largando no cesto de roupas ao entrar no banheiro do seu quarto, abriu a fivela do cinto de couro preto e abrira o botão da calça quando o celular vibrara no bolso o lembrando que o aparelho ainda estava ali. Desbloqueou o mesmo vendo a nova notificação no seu Insta, deveria deixar de lado, queria colocar uma musica pra rodar no spotfy enquanto banhava, mas com certa pontada de curiosidade abriu vendo a coisinha postara uma nova sessão de fotos. Parecia que tinha ficado ressentida com o unicórnio pois os usara e muito em suas fotos, à medida que ele passava as imagens no aplicativo ele ia tirando a calça se preparando par um banho mais que merecido, mais para quando caiu em uma foto em especial em que ela usava um top com um: “I love my daddy” e uma calcinha fofa e colorida de unicórnio, daquelas que pareciam um shortinho pequenininho e apertado. “puta que pariu!” foi o que ele pensara olhando a foto, e não só elas, as curvas novas ganhava do corpo jovem dela. Os seios recém adquiridos.... roliça, espetacular, uma porrinha de ninfeta de cabelos azuis, ohhh ele praguejou mentalmente principalmente quando sentiu seu amigão latejar despertando para o que não devia.

Lembrou-se dela de mais cedo com aquele maldito cheirinho de morango doce e aquele bico rosado fazendo graça, tudo para chamar sua atenção.

—Pervertido do caralho! – ele rosnou consigo mesmo em estar tendo aqueles pensamentos com a coisinha... como era gostosinha, mas era um maldito fruto proibido...

Ele deixara o celular de lado na bancada do banheiro e se livrando da cueca se dera conta em como realmente havia ficado. Ligara o chuveiro e deixou a água começar a cair sobre o corpo, de olhos fechado a imagem da garota da foto invadira a mente. No celular tocava um sertanejo muito apropriado para o momento.

“Eh mundinho que dá tanta volta

Cheguei na ex gordinha, tá ainda mais gostosa

Olha eu correndo atrás, tudo que ela queria

Nem tô acreditando, mudou da noite pro dia”

A mão destra deslizou pelo comprimento fálico que estava duro como pedra agora, imaginava a coisinha tão erótica quanto estava naquela foto, talvez até mais, o peso na consciência gritava ao pensar no seu melhor amigo, mas caralho... não dava, também que mal tinha em pensar, afinal o que criava-se na sua mente, ficaria ali trancado... e sentindo a onda crescente no seu corpo ele latejou duro quando jorrou seu gozo pensando nela, na coisinha de cabelos e olhos azuis...

—Bulma... – murmurou ofegante – você é mesmo um filha da puta Bardock! – recriminou-se logo em seguida ao começar a banhar-se.

Era sexta a noite e tudo que ele queria era curti a solteirice de sempre como todo garoto, saiu do chuveiro e enrolou a toalha na cintura e usou a outra nos cabelos os secando frente ao espelho, o celular tocou com um amigo ligando, era só mais um dos esquemas da noite.

(...)

Ela terminava de colocar o vestido preto curtíssimo de paetês, quando virou a traseira para o espelho empinando vendo como a peça acentuava o volume do bumbum, preso na curva do pescoço e do ombro: o celular que ela jamais desgrudava-se, estava no meio de uma ligação com sua melhor amiga Lazuli.

A balada já estava combinada, bem como toda a janela daquela noite. Bulma pegara os saltos e os calçara e parando frente ao espelho, desligou a chamada e levou as mãos nos seios os ajeitando no sutiã de bojo dando mais visibilidade nos seus gêmeos. Completara a make da noite, precisava coroar aquela droga de sexta, com muita sorte ocuparia sua cabeça com coisas mais sadias que um moreno de um e oitenta de altura, puro musculo, tentação feita na medida pra ela e que ainda de quebra era solteiro convicto.

—Ohhh mamãe... porque me deste um fruto proibido e pura tentação de padrinho? – suspirou a garota chorosa e fez um biquinho frente ao espelho.

Pensou que podia ser vadia o bastante pra mandar um nude pra ele de uma vez, seria bem ousada, mas... o que ele diria? Provavelmente a daria uns bons tapas na bunda

—Não ia ser tão ruim – ela sorriu do próprio pensamento nada puritano em estar no colo dele recebendo palmadas por ser uma garotinha malcriada – puta merda bulma! Deixa de ser vulgar cacete, ele é teu padrinho cara, ele... praticamente trocou tuas fraldas, acha mesmo que um homão da porra daqueles ia perder tempo com uma fedelha como você?

—Falando sozinha amor? Hohoho mania boba querida – disse animosamente Panchy a mãe de bulma ao entrar no quarto da filha.

—Bobagens mamãe! – disse Bulma ajeitando os cabelos levemente ondulados pelo babyliss que usara nas pontas a fim de dar volume aos cabelos muito bem cuidados, a garota era de uma vaidade extrema tal como a mãe que parecia nunca sofrer com a ação do tempo. – Só pensando no...

—Yamcha? - Perguntou a loira ao referir-se ao namorico recente da filha.

—é... – Mentiu rindo sem jeito e a mãe nem um pouco boba – só parecia – fingiu acreditar no que ficou nítido como uma mentira. – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, beijinho e não me espera cedo hein?

—Eu sempre espero querida, sou sua mãe – riu a loira ao ganhar um beijo no rosto dado pela filha.

(...)

As cervejas long neck iam sendo esvaziadas rapidamente deixando os baldes de gelo com as garrafas vazias sobre mesa, a roda de amigos estava animada com conversas cada vez menos tensas.

—E aquela ali, tá dando um mole danado pra tu mermão! – disse Toma dando um toque com malicia em Bardock.

—Não vai rolar – riu Bardock – tem cara de dona encrenca desesperada olha lá – ele riu – mas pô... vai lá...

O grupo continuava animado...

Do outro lado da avenida, não muito longe dali, naquela noite a roda de garotas também estava animada, agitada... uma super balada eletrônica, os drinks coloridos e adocicados eram virados. Os garotos dispensados em um novo artigo dela de seu blog: “cem foras e uma noite” um tanto egocêntrico ela sabia, mas era divertido, suas leitoras e seguidoras em sua grande maioria garotas novas como ela, ela superestimava a auto estima feminina, se enaltecia é claro, afinal vivia em um mundo que se vendia a sua imagem, talvez um reflexo ainda fútil e juvenil que tinha.

Faculdade?

Aquele era o seu momento...

Foi cortada pela presença de Yamcha ali.

—Ei gatinha, não acha que já bebeu demais? – ele perguntara e ela riu

—Não... na verdade olhando bem, acho que rola mais alguns – e suas amigas gargalharam junto.

O jovem pretencioso enlaçou a cintura dela a puxando para si a beijando.

—Com tanto que no fim disso tudo a gente se divirta na minha cama eu nem ligo bulminha – ele sussurra no ouvido dela, mas ela não estava tão afim assim, mas precisava. Afinal tinha um puta calor causado pelo seu amado padrinho para ser apagado.

—é né – ela resmungara e por um momento fechara os olhos sentindo os beijos do jovem em seu pescoço e pensava como seria ter Bardock ali, aquela boca dele chupando sua pele...

Empurrou Yamcha, queria e precisava beber um tanto mais.

Mas isso não tinha nada pra acabar bem...

Lá pelas tantas, Yamcha estava mais que enciumado com a garota, não aceitava tão bem essa popularidade dela, queria que a noite acabasse ali e fossem para casa, mas bulma queria divertisse e o que não estava bom piorou quando ela o dispensara, o que fez com que ele surtasse e o que veio a seguir fora uma briga feia entre eles que não passara batido pelos expectadores e alguns filmavam aquela discussão a postando de imediato.

Bardock estava um tantinho calibrado, nada de exageros, mas tão pouco estava safo. O celular estava agitado com notificações, mas ele distraído com uma morena que estava sentada no seu colo e bebia uma caipirosca de morango, o que trazia serias lembranças olfativas nele.

—Silencia logo essa merda! – riu Leek do celular dele sobre a mesa

—Puta que pariu cara! – ele rosnou mais riu – deixa aí, tá incomodando?

—Tá muito ligado no trampo cara! – riu Beets – mania de policial de bosta – riu e Bardock deu um curto sorriso torto, eram todos uns merdas filha da puta mesmo, felizmente eram todos amigos.

Contrariado ele pegara o celular e preparava-se para bloqueá-lo completamente quando abriu as notificações, as marcações, não precisava de muito, tudo estava bem ali na tela do celular.

—O que se fez coisinha? – ele murmurou ao bloquear o celular e tirar a garota do seu colo colocando então o aparelho no bolso, tinha visto pelas marcações o lugar, não era longe dali.

—O que se tá fazendo? Vai a onde? – perguntou Toma.

—Já volto! É emergência – disse sério vestindo a jaqueta de couro marrom novamente e os amigos olharam com aquela cara de: sei que tipo de emergência – é sério... é minha afilhada, tá aqui perto e...

—Que que alguém vá contigo? – perguntou Leek

—Não, não... eu me viro – disse o homem de cabelos rebeldes e cicatriz no rosto.

(...)

De moto, ele não precisou de poucos minutos mesmo para estar ali na frente da boate, do lado de fora tinha agora uma pequena aglomeração de jovens e os tons alterados, não foi difícil reconhecer os cabelos azuis, mas o restante que tinha junto certamente era de tirar o folego de qualquer marmanjo.

Entrando no meio deles, Bardock não teve problema em se destacar e puxar bulma.

—Ei coisinha, que merda é essa? – ele perguntou para a garota que estava irritada e logo que o viu ali agarra-se a ele o abraçando e começou a chorar.

—Tira a mão dela o babaca! – bradou Yamcha se enchendo de uma coragem que era até ridícula para Bardock.

—Como é moleque? - respondeu Bardock com uma voz grossa, imponente, e intimidadora – Vai... te vaza daqui antes que eu te perca o bom senso.

—Então é isso bulma? Fica com velhotes agora? Que bela vadia você está se revendo – começara Yamcha, mas antes que pudesse terminar sentiu o soco forte no rosto que o derrubou desnorteado no chão

—Eu avisei seu merda! – disse Bardock e abaixou-se segurando o garoto pelo colar o levantando e o encarou – Fica longe dele entendeu? Ou vou arrebentar isso que você chama de cara seu puto! E te mostro como se vira vadia na cadeia você quer saber o que é uma vadiazinha lá?

O garoto tremulo negara com a cabeça completamente envergonhando tendo sua humilhação embalada pelos risos, e o baque do chão terminou de machucar seu ego quando o homem alto o soltou de uma vez.

Bardock sentia o fraco latejar da mão pelo soco, só porque era habituado a treinar, criara uma certa resistência. E sorriu torto ao ver o garoto se levantar saindo com ódio no olhar.

—Acabou a merda do show – disse alto e autoritário dispersando aquilo.

Segurou o rosto da garota de cabelos azuis. Que além de chorar estava extremamente constrangida e envergonhada por seu padrinho ver aquele showzinho.

—E então coisinha... o que aconteceu? -ele perguntara a olhando e ela com soluços de choro apenas negou com a cabeça.

—E-ele é um imbecil...

—Isso eu já vi – riu torto Bardock – em, vou te levar pra casa e...

—P-por favor eu... não quero ir pra casa assim e... vai falar para o meu pai, não é?

—e eu preciso coisinha? Seu pai é velho como eu mais temos acesso a internet sabia?

—Ai que vergonha disso! – voltou a garota a chorar e ele a abraçou forte, ela podia sentir aquele perfume dele, e o calor aconchegante e acolhedor que ele tinha.

—Ainda é uma guriazinha, vão ter muitas vergonhas – ele disse afastando o rosto dela e secando as lagrimas – vem, vamos sair daqui.

—O-onde vamos? – ela perguntou e olhou para moto

Ele também olhara para a moto e para mínima roupa que ela vestia agora. Puta merda...

No entanto ele subira na moto e ela subiu ficando logo atrás dele, timidamente a mão puxara inutilmente o vestido curtíssimo. E ele sentiu o encaixar do corpo miúdo dela nas suas costas e soltou um suspiro que beirava o desespero quando ela se agarrou e si envolvendo os braços no seu tórax e apertou forte encostando a cabeça nas suas costas.

—Segura bem, pra não cair, não vamos querer você toda ralada agora hein coisinha? – ele disse

—Eu sei que você cuidaria bem de mim – ela disse e sorriu ao afundar o nariz nas costas largas dele sentindo aquela porra de perfume que a deixava louca.

E ele? Bom, aquilo era demais pra ele processar calibrado como estava. Puta merda de sorte...

Dera então partida na moto, queria acalmar a sua coisinha chorona e entender o que aconteceu.

E bulma adorou e ao mesmo tempo gelou quando sentiu o arranque da moto, os cabelos azuis logo se agitaram com o vento.

Pararam já bem longe dali, próximo a vários foods truck que havia, sentaram-se em uma das mesinhas que havia ali e ele pediu algo para eles comerem, bulma, resignada não queria aprofundar na historia do traste, e vira e mexe tentava parecer mais “madura”

Já ele se concentrava no lanche para não se pegar prestando atenção no que não deveria, em como por exemplo, a porra daquele vestido era curto demais. E quando estava terminando, bulma se levantou e sentou-se de lado no colo de bardock envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

Os olhinhos brilhantes azuis a faziam parecer angelicalmente tentadora e a porra da vozinha que veio a seguir terminou de fuder com tudo. Ela não deveria estar no seu colo!

—Eu podia dormir na sua casa né padrinho lindo? – disse a garota com um biquinho pidão

—Bulma – ele começou não se sentindo confortável com aquilo e levando a mente a pensar em um milhão de coisas, menos na maldita ninfetinha que estava agora tão vulgarzinha sentada no seu colo, e pra piorar? Ela ainda se remexia com a desculpa de se ajeitar, era muito. – Eu vou te levar pra casa coisinha – ele disse com a voz pesada.

—Pra sua? – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha tentando conter o riso eufórico

—Pra sua coisinha! Pro teu pai e tua mãe cuidar de você, teu pai me mata! – ele disse se preparando para se levantar.

Mas ela deslizara o nariz de forma sutil no pescoço dele.

—ahhh vamos padrinho... você nem tem tempo mais pra mim... podíamos ver um filme – ela disse e terminou com um biquinho.

Ele sentia a respiração pesada e sinceramente aquela porra de ereção não tinha mais como se controlada, ele só precisava urgentemente tira-la do seu colo e foi o que fez, e mesmo contra tudo que gritava em sua mente pra deixa-la em casa, ele fez o contrário.

—Nada de filmes de garotinhas, já vou logo avisando – disse ao pagar o lanche e ela o seguiu de perto com uma imensa euforia, seria um filminho agarradinha com o seu padrinho gostoso... pra que dormir melhor depois daquele maldito fiasco?


	2. Ruptura

Ela entrara na frente logo depois que ele destrancara a porta e acendeu a luz da sala. A casa tinha cada mínima coisa no lugar e ela como uma boa bagunceira, a primeira coisa que fizera foi tirar os saltos os jogando de lado e girou no próprio eixo ficando de frente a ele que tirava dos bolsos a carteira e as chaves das mãos as deixando ali.

—Tem tequila? – perguntou sorrindo

—Pra você coisinha? Nada de bebida mais – ele resmungou e ela bufou.

—Tá... – disse com um biquinho – mas vai ter pipoca né? – ela perguntou e ele revirou os olhos e sorriu torto.

Ele respirou fundo e consentiu.

—Eu vou escolher o filme padrinho! – ela disse um tanto anima e serelepe

—Relembrando, nada de romancinhos coisinha! – ele disse caminhando para a cozinha que fazia divisa com a sala em um conceito aberto.

Bulma o olhou e então olhou para o painel que tinha a tv e teve uma pontinha de malicia naquele instante, caminhando até o móvel ela abaixou-se de forma que deixava a traseira empinada fazendo com que não só a visão da sua bunda se fizesse, mas da calcinha junto. E Bardock que preparava a pipoca que seria de micro-ondas mesmo, olhou para ver se a coisinha estava escolhendo o tal filme e quase teve um troço, como aquela coisinha conseguia ser tão vulgar e gostosinha? Puta merda!

Ele teve a boa crise naquele instante entre aproveitar-se da visão ou criar vergonha na cara.

“ela é tua afilhada, pelo amor de Deus!” sua mente bradou e ele virou-se de costas se encostando na península da cozinha e cruzou os braços dando um longo suspiro, precisava se conter porque pelo visto seu amigão dentro da calça estava impossível!

Ela estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, tinham plena convicção que daquela noite ou ele surtaria e enlouqueceria com ela, ou levaria uns bons tapas na bunda, já que seu padrinho por vezes aparentava ser muito sério.

Mas ela estava decidida a levar aquilo até o fim, maldito fetiche que a consumia...

—Pronto, escolhi – levantou-se a garota – tem tv no seu quarto padrinho? – pediu a garota.

Ele se virou e respondeu meio que automático, ainda estava meio desligado pensando na visão anterior.

—Tem, o sistema é integrado e... - Ele parou e cruzou os braços frente ao peto – porque?

—Porque isso é ótimo – disse a garota saindo da sala e ele a fitou percebendo a clara intensão de ver o tal filme no seu quarto

—Ohhh não! Ai é muita sacanagem! – ele disse, mas ela já havia se desembestado corredor a dentro.

Ele então fora atrás dela e mal entrara no quarto a garota já estava sentada na cama com os controles na mão ligando a tv sem se preocupar nem um pouco com a forma que estava sentada mesmo estando só de vestido.

Ele pigarreara para chamar atenção dela.

—Olha os modos garota, sou teu padrinho, mas ainda sou homem cacete! – ele a corrigiu com uma voz autoritária, embora por dentro a sensação era completamente oposta e seus dois lados brigavam miseravelmente.

Nunca fora do tipo altamente paternal, mas sempre cuidara e quisera bem a coisinha, mas ainda era um homem também, e ela não era mais uma garotinha gorduchinha de maria-chiquinhas que corria para o seu colo sempre.

—Ai padrinho! Como você é chato! – bufou a garota fazendo uma cena e pegando um dos travesseiros da cama e colocando no colo.

—Chato nada coisinha – ele disse e caminhou para o seu armário e de lá tirou um short e uma camisa dele e jogou em cima da cama – se troca, esses teus pedacinhos de pano que chama de vestido não cobrem nada.

—Você não gostou do meu vestidinho? – disse ela com um biquinho se levantando puxando a peça a fim de deixa-la nas coxas como deveriam – ele foi tãooo caro padrinho e eu achava que tava arrasando com ele – ela usava uma vozinha que ao mesmo tempo que soava irritante, soava erótica. A ponta dos dedinhos deslizara sobre o peito dele por cima da camisa e ela tinha a cabeça levantada a fim de olha-lo nos olhos percebendo ali bem pertinho como seu padrinho era alto, forte e grande em relação a ela que mesmo no auge dos dezoitos parecia miúda e delicadinha. Fez um charminho de dengo e ele bufou, era muito menina.

—Não é isso coisinha – ele rosnou – a droga do paninho é bonitinho tá satisfeita, agora veste aquilo lá – ele apontou para as roupas – precisa de algo que cubra, vou te ensinar a comprar roupa, não paninhos – ele dissera saindo contrariado do quarto e ela ria.

Sem o menor pudor a garota sem ir ao banheiro, tirou o vestido e o jogou em cima de uma cadeira de canto do quarto e pegou a camisa dele e cheiro, aquele homem era uma delicia em forma de gente literalmente, e ela tinha certeza agora que ele não era intocável, afinal ele mesmo admitira que podia até ser padrinho, mas era homem também, e homens fraquejam...

Ela então vestiu a camisa dele que ficou até comportada no seu corpo pequeno e curvilíneo e decidiu que não precisava de short algum.

Bardock voltara com uma bacia de pipoca e uma garrafa de refri e viu ela com sua camisa azul que mais parecia uma camisola nela e sorriu achando graça. Ela então se jogou na cama se recostando na cabeceira da cama e ele muito calmamente, até demais se sentou ao lado dela.

—Que filme vamos ver?

—Oito mulheres e um segredo – ela dissera – adoro esse filme – ela disse jogando pipoca na boca e ele arqueou a sobrancelha a olhando – já assistiu? Vai adorar, ficou muito bom e... – Ele riu torto e ela dera um tapinha no ombro dele – para de rir e assiste.

—Coisinha, coisinha... vai ser mestre no crime também? – ele a provocou rindo e comeu algumas pipocas quando o filme foi iniciado.

—Vou virar uma super ladra, linda, inteligente, daquelas que ninguém prende – ela disse rindo

E ele a observou alguns segundos antes de dizer

—Eu prendo você coisinha! – ele dissera convicto com certa arrogância e um sorriso de covinhas que a fizera derreter-se momentaneamente.

O filme mal começara e ela estava realmente instigada e curiosa quanto a vida mais intima por assim dizer de seu amado – e desejado – padrinho.

—Você traz mulheres pra cá? – ela perguntou de repente

—Humm?!

—Eu... perguntei se sempre traz mulheres?

—Eu sou solteiro bulma, então a resposta é sim – ele dissera a fim de não prolongar aquele assunto, mesmo que ele não viu mal na pergunta ou problema em responde-la, afinal era uma vida que ele escolheu ter, gostava de ser solteiro e curtia isso, não era do seu feitio ficar iludido mulheres e elas entravam ali cientes de que tudo era mero caso e diversão.

—Você... parece ser o tipo de cara que faz sucesso com as mulheres né? – ela perguntou, ambos tentavam manter a concentração no filme, bem como o olhar. – Digo... o senhor é um homem bem... bonito e... solteiro...

—Às vezes – ele respondera – algumas curtem outras não, é a vida – ele deu um sorriso torto.

—Não imagino uma mulher te dizendo não – ele sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele de lado ainda assistindo.

—Mas as vezes acontece coisinha, é a vida – ele dissera pegando mais pipoca e ela mordeu os lábios hesitante no instante que colocou o mesmo de lado e sentou-se no colo de Bardock.

—Duvido padrinho, me fala... você é bom com cantadas? Qual que você mais usa? – ela disse ao olhar nos olhos dele.

Ele abriu os olhos com a estrema audácia da fedelha.

—Coisinha, vai assistir o filme, não é isso que estamos fazendo? – ele a empurrara do seu colo

—Ahh padrinho, você nunca ligou pra isso assim, não gosta mais de mim é? – ela dissera com um biquinho e ele levantou-se da cama a fim realmente de fugir daquele pecado de cabelos e olhos azuis. Era muita pedra que ele jogara na cruz, só podia!

—Eu lembrei que não avisei a uns amigos e.... vou fazer uma ligação – ele disse saindo do quarto com o celular nas mãos.

Trancando-se no banheiro ele jogou água no rosto e secou com a toalha se encarando no reflexo.

—Puta que pariu! Caralho de coisinha vulgar do caralho! – e ele olhou para a calça onde o volume já se fazia presente – e você tinha que colaborar comigo, não contra mim! Eu tenho que levar ela pra casa, isso vai dar merda! Linus me mata, porra...

Mas imediatamente vem na mente dele a calcinha de renda preta que ela usava e tão vulgarzinha se deixava exposta pra ele, enquanto era pequenas e sutis brincadeiras ele era capaz de relevar, e fugir, mas aquilo estava literalmente tirando o seu amado controle. Ninguém é de ferro.

Respirou fundo e ligou para Toma avisando do sumiço e explicando o ocorrido. Aquilo fora uma ótima desculpa para aliviar aquela tensão dura que se encontrava seu pau. Alguns minutos ele já havia se acalmado então voltou ao quarto, mas decido a daria limites.

—Tá perdendo a melhor parte padrinho – ela dissera e para ele, ela parecia agora realmente centrada no filme e menos disposta a arrastar aquilo.

O filme finalmente corria, e ela agora parecia realmente ter aquietado aquele maldito fogo dela, bom... isso era o que ele pensava.

—Seu trabalho é legal como nos filmes? – ela perguntara de repente.

—Depende do que tu vê como legal coisinha – ele dissera e a olhou – eu gosto dele.

—Essas coisas de investigação e... dar voz de prisão, e... fazer revistas e algemar...

Ele gargalhou.

—Acha legais essas coisas? – ele perguntou.

—Ahhh... algumas são né?

—é mesmo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – tipo quais?

—Deve ser muito legal prender... bandidos – ela dissera dando ênfase na palavra.

—Tem graça as vezes – ele percebera parte do tom de malicia dela e ele estava a todo custo manter-se neutro diante das investidas agora nada sutis dela, na verdade muito bem escancaras.

—Como você prende, me mostra – ela dissera, mas dessa vez não se sentou de lado no colo dele, mas de frente com um tom de provocação na voz e começou a fazer cócegas nele.

—Não faz isso coisinha. – Ele dissera a olhando nos olhos sério, mas ela também o encarava sacana, com as mãos enlaçou o pescoço dele e levemente roçou seu sexo ao dele sentindo todo aquele volume que ficava cada vez mais duro.

E porra... ele tinha que fazer algo, ou seria grosso com ela de uma vez cortando aquilo, aquele mal pela raiz, ou tentar ser direto e faze-la intender aquilo de uma vez, mas caralho, era a porra do seu fetiche bem ali escancarado pra ele, e tinha uma partezinha pequena dentro de si que era tão sacana e pervertido e gritava querendo sair.

—Me acha bonita padrinho? – perguntou ela um tanto garotinha deslizando o dedo pelos cabelos dele. – eu acho você um gatão sabia?

—Bulma... – ele pensou que era a hora real de cortar, ou ele certamente ia fazer uma merda grande da qual se arrependeria amargamente depois, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para o fazer bulma prosseguiu.

—Nunca teve uma fantasia proibida e ficou louco pra realizar padrinho? Algo que realmente não deixa sua mente?

Puta que pariu! Ela tinha que dizer justamente aquilo? Era quase como uma porra de gatilho dissimulado na frente dele, ele não era estupido. 

—Já chega! Eu vou te levar pra casa guria -ele dissera com seus últimos golpes de razão e maturidade, e ela antes que ele levantasse pegou as mãos dele levando aos seus seios arriscando um tudo ou nada o fazendo a tocar finalmente pra valer.

—Vai padrinho... vai negar o pedido da sua garotinha? – dissera ela com um bico provocativo, com suas pequenas mãos por cima das grandes dele o fizera apertar seus seios macios por alguns segundos e percebera a respiração dele oscilar e ele a encarou ao puxar as mãos dali.

—O problema é justamente esse, coisinha, quer dizer, um dos problemas e... – e ele fora interrompido pela boca dela que encostou subitamente contra a sua e iniciou um beijo, um contato quente, macio, adocicado e ele já puto com aquilo sentiu a necessidade e a beijou, segurou meio bruto a nuca dela e aprofundou o beijo ao fazer a língua tomar parte daquele instante sincronizando uma dança entre as bocas, umedecendo, enlouquecendo e ele apertou com a outra mão a cintura dela forte e ela se remexeu em seu colo dando um gemido perdido entre os lábios dele penando em como aquele beijo era por demais gostoso, como o sabor da boca dele era viciante, e como ele faria só aquele modo qualquer mulher lhe abrir as pernas sem hesitar, porque era assim que ela se sentia: molhada... então se separaram com ambos buscando finamente o ar.

Aquilo era muito errado, e a mente dele o fez pensar no amigo e na merda toda, na diferença de idades e em todo o resto... tudo era uma porra de questão de consequências dos seus atos.

– Bulma, tu é uma menina ainda, e isso é errado e vai dar merda garota. - Ele dissera um tanto ofegante a olhando no s olhos no momento que empurrava os cabelos dela por trás da orelha e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos grandes.

—Vai padrinho – dissera a garota e tirando o camisetão dele ela só o queria, desesperada e insensatamente sem pensar em qualquer maldita consequência dos seus atos.– um segredo só meu e seu, eu sei que você está tão excitado quanto eu, eu to sentindo o quanto seu pau tá duro vai...

—Puta que pariu garota! você quer fuder minha vida mesmo?

—Eu quero é que você me foda padrinho, vai... – sussurrara a garota provocativa no ouvido dele e fora descendo o nariz pelo pescoço dele enquanto as mãos desceram pelo peito e ao atingirem a barra da camisa que ele vestia, ela começou a puxar a peça subindo - E tem ideia de quantas vezes eu sonhei com isso?

—Tu não me aguenta caralho! – ele disse irritado e ainda relutante aquilo, mas completamente agora instigado pela pervertida garota de cabelos azuis, passava por sua cabeça cada porra de vez que fantasiara a maldita garota, ou cada vez que se masturbou pensando nas vulgaridades dela irreais, e agora estava ali, com as vulgaridades reais que estavam o enlouquecendo completamente e lhe tirando a sanidade – eu não vou parar se eu começar essa porra...

—Então me ensina a gozar com seu pau padrinho... vai? – disse ela provocante roçando os lábios ao dele que ergueu os braços deixando a blusa sair de seu corpo, deixando o tronco nu, completamente exposto a garoa que lambeu os lábios em ansiedade. 

—Bulma... se teu pai sonhar ele me mata – ele rosnou numa última tentativa, sentia o tesão derramar em si, seu pau latejava já e talvez pelo álcool ponderou que seria a única chance que teria para libertar aquela porra de fantasia da sua mente.

—Eu não vou contar, você vai padrinho? – ela fizera um biquinho e cruzando os dedos frente aos lábios rosados cruzou eles como se fizesse uma jura.

Aquilo fora o gatilho para explodir todo o resto para ele... que se foda!

E a virando na cama ele avançou rude e sedento aos lábios dela, a beijando faminto como estava, a fez sentir aquela grossa e grande protuberância entre as pernas, apertou a cintura e os seios dela e separou-se a deixando rubra e ofegante, apoiou as mãos na cama e ergueu levemente o troco a encarando serio antes de dizer ainda ofegante:

—Isso vai ser do meu jeito, e depois não diga que eu não te avisei coisinha. – Ele rosnara ofegante e completamente excitado, e disso ela não tinha dúvidas, só ansiedade pelo que viria. E ela mordera os lábios quando ele alcançou as algemas na cabeceira da cama e a primeira coisa que ele fizera foi prender seus pulsos a cabeceira da cama.

—Vou acabar com você coisinha gostosinha do caralho! Te mostrar o que ser fodida por um homem e não um fedelho!


	3. Regozijo

As mãos dele deslizaram pela cintura dela enquanto os lábios roçaram provocativos e com leves chupões no pescoço. Com certa força ele apertou a bunda dela à medida que os lábios iam baixando pelo colo e traçavam uma trilha úmida até chegar à barriga dela e depois próximo as coxas onde ele alcançou a calcinha preta rendada e fora a tirando lentamente.

Bulma o olhava extremamente ofegante, vendo os olhos negros dele brilharem a luxuria e o desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele par de olhos que parecia lhe devorar a alma... serio, compenetrado, parecia que aquilo era ritual, mas a verdade era que cada novo toque dele em seu corpo a incendiava e ele a provocava tão, mais tão lentamente que a fez odiar a ansiedade da esperar, porque aquilo só aumentava o seu maldito tesão. E o sorriso sacana dele ao ver os olhos azuis dela suplicantes, fora um inferno...

—Tá com pressa coisinha? – ele sorriu de lado e subiu os lábios pela barriga dela até voltar aos dela, apoiado nos cotovelos ele mordiscou levemente ouvindo o gemidinho dela escapar pelos lábios rosados com o contato bruto do seu pau estupidamente duro contra a intimidade dela.

Então ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e de joelhos na cama deslizou a língua pelos lábios contemplando por alguns instantes os seios redondos e empinados dela, a pele leitosa, macia e quente, os mamilos rosados cujo os bicos estavam durinhos e eriçados...

Delicia de garota... e ali peladinha, excitada?

—To louca pra te ter – ela disse com desespero num murmúrio, face corada pelo calor do corpo, coças roçando causando fricção e instigando ainda mais o desejo e a excitação que sentia. Podia gritar: “Devora-me por completo!” mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se ingênua e inexperiente demais.

Vendo a coisa começar a correr ali, parecia-lhe que as poucas experiencias que tivera na vida eram bobagens. E eram na verdade, porque ela sempre se exibia como uma mulher incrível, madura, segura..., mas na vida pratica suas experiencias em geral eram barcos naufragados e isso incluía uma transa decepcionante no dia que perdera a sua virgindade.

Ele abaixou-se aos lábios dela e beijou somente com os lábios e desceu ao pescoço, e então mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela e sussurrou quase num canto erótico, com aquela voz rouca e prepotente que ele tinha:

—Coisinha... está muito ansiosa por der devorada pelo lobo mal...

E ela gemeu baixinho quase num suplicio com o timbre vibrante da voz dele no seu ouvido, ou quando o calor do ar quente tocou sua pele vindo da boca deliciosa dele, e ela forçou as algemas sentindo que ele a iria enlouquecer daquela forma e Bulma pendeu a cabeça para trás de uma vez quando sentiu o primeiro deslizar dos dedos dele sobre sua buceta. E ele ainda mordiscara seu queixo antes de ser mais sacana ainda com ela.

—Tá tão molhadinha coisinha gostosa, tudo isso é pra mim? – disse ele quando deixou dois dedos deslizarem pra dentro – tão apertadinha assim só com meus dedos? Tsc... – ele disse e tirou os dedos de dentro dela os levando a boca e os chupou e Bulma que olhava tudo, estava num misto de um puta tesão e vergonha, ele era intenso demais, homem demais...

—P-pa...padrinho – disse ela ofegante e tremula

Mas antes de conseguir terminar de formular o que começara, sentiu as mãos dele que agarraram seus seios e os apertaram com a intensidade um pouco forte e ela sentiu o ar faltar quando ele usou os dedos e puxara em gostosos e dolorosos beliscões seus bicos para logo em seguida como se escolhido um, deslizar a língua sobre ele ao apertar firme seu seio, os dentes roçaram no bico e ele mordera dando pressão e puxou. E Bulma sentiu um arrepio forte passar pela coluna naquele instante. Ele massageava e brincava com o seio esquerdo dela enquanto suga e mordicava o mamilo direito, alternando entre o deslizar da língua sobre o bico e o mordicar roçando os dentes. De repente ficando apenas com o seio que estava em sua boca, ele deixara a outra mão deslizar para a vulva da garota de cabelos azuis. Os dedos iniciaram um movimento alternado entre o circular e o friccionar sobre o clitóris duro e inchadinho e ela começara a gemer diante dos estímulos, sentia as ondas de estimulo cruzarem seu corpo, o calor tomar conta de si, a pele arrepiou-se e ela se contorcia, os pulsos eram puxados em desespero enquanto a respiração se tornava cada vez mais rápida e intensa.

Os gemidos dela começavam a dar vida no quarto...

Intensos...

Desesperados...

Palavras entrecortadas em suplica por ele...

E quando ele largou seu seio continuou subindo os lábios até a seu pescoço, alternava mordidas leves, pequenos chupões e beijos úmidos, ela sentia que ia derreter... ele não parava de mover os dedos, e porra... parecia pra Bulma que e o desgraçado era especialista naquilo!

O corpo preparava-se para algo que soava intenso... ela sabia, ele sentia quando deslizou os dedos dentro dela e voltou a estimular com o polegar enquanto os dedos entravam e saiam, o núcleo dela estava pulsando, se contraiu e estava muito quente... ela estava literalmente derretendo, encharcada ela derramava-se em seus dedos...

No ouvido dela então ele sussurrou gostoso:

—Olha pra mim coisinha, quero ver você gozando bem gostozinho – ele pediu com um tom baixo de voz e erguera um tanto a cabeça.

Bulma estremeceu-se, ofegante e ainda sim fizera seus olhos encontrar os deles, tão pervertidos e expectadores do seu gozo... ela estava um tanto tímida por aquela novidade, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo mexera com ela e ela gritou o nome dele finalmente sentindo o corpo convulsionar sendo tomado por intensas ondas de prazer, era como eletricidade pura correndo em suas veias e seu núcleo pulsava tão forte...

E ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela e levantou-se ao lado da cama. Bulma ainda estava completamente extasiada, recuperando-se daquela onda que arrebatara seu corpo, e então virou o rosto o olhando, vendo o seu desejo insano ali para de pé e abrindo o cinto da calça que vestia, e foi inevitável o olhar que ela tinha para o imenso volume que a calça guardava, ela estava completamente ansiosa por finalmente vê-lo, e mais que isso, ver o pau que ela tanto sonhara e imaginara tantas e tantas vezes.

Sem muita conversa, ele parecia ter um roteiro em mente o que a deixava completamente perdida e ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir. E quando ele tirou a calça jeans que vestia, ela mordeu o lábio inferior olhando e viu ele dá um sorriso tão sacana e malicioso e ela surtou quando ele ainda sobre a cueca boxer deslizou a mão pelo comprimento do pau dele e finalmente ela tivera uma primeira noção do tamanho do estrago... ela ficou um tanto nervosa agora e quando ele tirou a peça preta e revelou tudo aquilo que estava completamente rijo ela estremeceu. Seu padrinho era muito bem-dotado, diga-se de passagem, digno do homem que parecia ser, era espesso, era grande e... ela agora não sabia se realmente aguentaria aquilo tudo, talvez tivesse ido com cede demais ao pote. “gulosa do caralho!” gritou consigo mesmo em sua mente “olha só o tamanho dessa porra? Eu... ele vai acabar comigo mesmo!” ela começou a ficar um tanto em pânico interno e nervosamente puxava os pulsos da algema.

—É isso que tanto queria coisinha? – ele dissera antes e pegar na gaveta da mesinha um preservativo e subiu na cama novamente e deitando seu corpo sobre o dela voltou a beija-la, beijar o pescoço e fora descendo até finalmente a boca alcançar a tão desejada bucetinha apertadinha dela, e ele sem hesitações fizera a sua língua correr pelos lábios e atingindo o clitóris ele o chupou. –O sabor do meu pecado é uma delícia.

Ela momentaneamente esquecera o que viria a seguir, até senti-lo deslizar aquele pau duro sobre seu clitóris ele a olhou e abrindo o preservativo o colocou e se posicionou entre as pernas dela e encaixou seu membro na entrada dela.

—E-eu não sei se aguento padrinho – ela murmurou nervosa e ele ajeitando os cabelos dela para trás beijou os lábios dela à medida que começou a empurrar lentamente seu pau para dentro.

—Com jeitinho entra coisinha – ele disse – relaxa pra mim coisinha – ele pediu ao apoiar o corpo nos cotovelos e fechou os olhos assim que a cabeça do seu pau entrara nela e gemeu baixinho. – Que porra de buceta apertada garota – ele dissera sentindo o tesão daquilo, e empurrara mais um tanto abrindo espaço dentro dela que gemeu.

—B-Bardock....é... você é muito grosso tá... tá muito apertado – ela gemeu manhosinha sentindo-o entrar, caralho de homem! Ela pensava, ele não vai ter dó, mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia o nervoso, sentia à vontade ir longe naquilo.

—Tá, não tá coisinha? – ele dissera no ouvido dela e terminou de entrar com todo o seu pau ali, ela mesmo encharcada e excitada era pequena, não seria nada fácil se conter com aquilo, ele percebera ela ofegante – você é apertada demais coisinha, essa sua bucetinha vai me enlouquecer caralho! – ele disse e então beijou os lábios dela – não queria aprender a gozar com meu pau garota? Vou te ensinar direitinho hoje – ele disse e então começou a retirar seu membro de dentro dela e tornou a por para dentro, e outra vez, e na quarta vez ele posicionara e empurrara pra dentro de uma vez o que a fez gemer alto arqueando as costas ao senti-lo bater no fundo do seu colo uterino.

E ele começou a empurrar, sua pelve fazia primeiro de forma mais lenta e languida seu pau entrar fundo nela, dando estocadas mais forte e fundas da qual a cada nova ela gemia mais.

Ela sentia o quão fundo ele ia dentro dela, ou o misto de prazer que ele lhe causava, irridiava seu corpo e fluía por sua pele fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar toda a vez que ele tocava fundo em seu colo.

Chupões em seu pescoço... os as sugadas em seus seios e ela fechou forte os olhos quando ele aumentou o ritmo daquilo finalmente começando a se soltar e tornou aquelas investidas deliciosamente dolorosas, fazendo com ela enlouquecesse, gritasse, gemesse...

Desejava cravar suas unhas nele, morde-lo...

E ele pendera a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos quando se ajoelhou sem sair de dentro dela e segurou o quadril feminino empurrando-se para dentro...

Deliciosa...

Viciante...

Atrevida...

Ele estava entorpecido pela vontade de ir cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, de ouvi-la gemer de prazer e chamar por seu nome no gozo...

Ofegante Bulma murmurava depravações, xingamentos para aquele homem gostoso da merda!

Ele então segurou as pernas dela e levantou as colocando em seus ombros, uma de cada lado, o que por si só já fora o bastante pra ser totalmente novo pra ela, principalmente quando ele, entre suas pernas agora conseguia atingir o nível hard dentro dela. As mãos dele apoiadas no colchão quando ele pendeu o corpo pra frente, praticamente a dobrava em duas e caralho como aquilo doía e era gostoso ao mesmo tempo, as estocadas sem dó, o choque dos corpos em sexo cru e bruto.

Ela pendera a cabeça para trás gemendo alto, sendo deliciosamente depravada e vulgar e medida que ela ficava mais obscena, mais excitado ele ficava, sentiu ela apertar ainda mais seu pau com aquela bucetinha apertada. Ele tentara resistir, mas estava louco...

—Ohhh céus.... meus Deus – ela gemeu alto o encarando em desespero ao sentir a onda orgástica chegar ao seu corpo...

—Bardock coisinha gostosa, não Deus – ele disse ofegante e rouco e aumentou as investidas de forma rápida dentro dela quando ela se derramou ao gozar. E ele pendera a cabeça para trás, antes de dar um urro gutural jorrando seu gozo finalmente.

Segundos de extremo prazer enquanto ambos ofegavam de olhos fechados, coração batendo forte em seus peitos, o suor que escorria na pele...

E aos poucos retornaram ao estado de normalidade dos corpos e ele saira então de dentro dela e tombou-se ao seu lado fitando o teto ofegante ainda.

Virou-se de lado vendo Bulma que tinha um sorriso extremamente bobo e uma face contemplativa, perdida olhando para o tempo. E ele voltou seus lábios ao dela e beijou e então levantou-se da cama caminhando até o banheiro e descartou no lixo o preservativo usado.

—V-vai me deixar assim? – ela gritou rindo sobre as algemas, quando ele surgiu na porta com uma porra de sorriso cafajeste

– Combinam contigo coisinha.

Ele então saiu do quarto e ela ficara berrando palavrões, e quando ele voltou trazia consigo uma lata de energético que ele já estava bebendo.

—Isso é muita maldade – ela disse com um bico quando ele se sentou na cama.

—Eu tenho cara de bonzinho, coisinha? – ele riu descarado e então deixando a lata sobre o criado voltou a ficar sobre ela e beija-la e separou-se.

—Caralho padrinho, eu não vou conseguir andar amanhã – ela disse com um biquinho que embora soasse para pena, expressara toda safadeza dela pelo tom de voz usado – você é um filha da mãe!

—Andar? – ele disse no ouvido dela – você não vai nem sentar coisinha – ele riu deliciosamente.

E elevando a pequena chave prateada as algemas ele as destrancou e segurou os pulsos dela beijando.

—Sabe como você me deixou? Você me rasgou todinha – ela disse manhosa enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele

—E você bem que gostou de ser rasgadinha pelo meu pau né cacete? - ele disse sacana ao chupar o pescoço dela provocantemente e ela riu manhosa.

Aos poucos as coisas começaram novamente, entre beijos, amassos mais quentes, muita esfregação e lá estava o terror e o amor de Bulma duro, firme e forte de pé batendo em sua porta novamente.

Ele a colocara de quatro dessa vez, as estocadas urgentes, os cabelos de ninfa dela enrolados em sua mão, a outra puxava o quadril macio e ela gemia, suplicava...

E ele parou aquilo sobre um avido protesto dela e engatinhou de joelhos para perto da mesinha e pegou um pequeno tubo branco.

—Agora eu quero seu outro buraquinho coisinha -ele disse ao despejar o gel transparente sobre seu membro

—Mas... mas eu... eu nunca fiz isso e... – ela estremeceu

—Então vou te ensinar coisinha – ele disse no momento que deslizava o gel por aquele pequeno botão e ela sentiu-se nervosa – prometo que vai gostar – ele disse antes de posicionar o membro ali e Bulma pensava só que, se na frente fora daquela forma, atrás ela ia morrer!

E ele forçou um pouco a primeira vez a pequena entrada e ela gemeu de dor.

—E-eu não vou aguentar isso não padrinho – ela dissera chorosa

—Relaxa esse cuzinho coisinha – ele começou ao levar os dedos ao clitóris dela e massagear lentamente tentando relaxar a garota – relaxa que ele entra.

Bulma tentava se concentrar em onde ele tocava, e Bardock segurou o quadril dela e forçou um pouco mais fazendo seu pau começar a entrar e sentiu que ela puxara o quadril pela dor, mas ele manteve um tanto firme e parou dando tempo dela ir se acostumando aos poucos, enquanto tentava amenizar a dor da garota a masturbando e estimulando.

Entre gemidos e chorinhos e ele extremamente controlado, fora relaxando a acalmando a garota pouco a pouco até finalmente seu pau estar todo dentro daquela bundinha branca.

—Não disse coisinha? – ele falou malicioso – esse seu cuzinho aguenta meu pau todinho – ele murmurou levemente debruçado sobre ela.

—I-isso doi muito – ela gemeu

—Agora vai ficar melhor – ele disse ao começar a mexer lentamente com movimentos de entra e sai de dentro dela. Voltara a estimular a garota e bem aos poucos ela fora relaxando-se.

Embora tivesse que admitir que aquilo era extremamente incomodo.

Ele fora aumentando gradativamente aquilo, e depois de um tempo estava entrando e saindo dela num bom ritmo em que os dois gostavam, mesmo que ele quisesse ir bem forte agora, ele continha-se pela garota. E depois de um tempo ele se derramou dentro dela.

Depois daquela experiencia completamente nova – embora dolorosa no início – para Bulma, eles foram para o chuveiro juntos.

Sem dúvidas seria uma inesquecível noite para o casal de amantes...

Quando finalmente se encontraram saciados daquele desejo que os consumia eles se deitaram, ambos, lado a lado e Bulma sem se preocupar com qualquer coisa se auto convidou ao braço dele repousando sua cabeça no peito dele e levantou o olhar para Bardock.

—Isso foi incrível sabia? Nunca vou esquecer – ela dissera.

—Foi sim coisinha – ele de olhos meio fechados, havia aberto um deles quando ela começou a falar e depois do que foi dito e deu um sorriso torto.

Na cabeça dele a preocupação agora batia, e se perguntava se a garota realmente conseguiria manter segredo daquilo. A ultima coisa que ele queria é que alguém ao menos sonhasse sobre aquela noite, que mesmo que pra ele tenha sido incrível, as consequências ainda pairavam fortes. Percebeu que ela não tardou em pegar no sono.

♦

Ele, como se acostumado a uma rotina abriu os olhos cedo, e percebera que havia dormido agarrado a coisinha de cabelos azuis, ela estava toda encolhidinha contra seu corpo e ele mergulhou o nariz nos cabelos que tinham um cheirinho gostoso do shampoo dela, e continuou a descer o nariz pelo pescoço causando cocegas nela.

Se fora uma noite incrível?

Ele não tinha dúvidas, mas precisava conversar com a coisinha pervertida mais uma vez. Mas depois daquela primeira encoxada no corpo dela, ele não resistira...

Ela estava em baixo do seu corpo nua, linda...

Um novo preservativo e mais um tempo juntos até finalmente tomarem um banho e se arrumarem.

Quando Bulma chegou a cozinha Bardock terminava de preparar alguns omeletes e serviu num prato para ela que se sentou um tanto torta e sem jeito ao balcão da península da cozinha, estava realmente toda dolorida e ele tinha razão na noite passada, ela mal conseguia se sentar direito, tudo até o mínimo fio do seu cabelo doía, e então ela se serviu de um copo de suco de laranja e ele se sentou ao seu lado com um enorme prato daquilo. Ela já era acostumada a todo aquele apetite do seu padrinho, mas pelo visto o imenso apetite não se resumia só a comida e ela acabou sorrindo sozinha negando com a cabeça.

—O que foi? – ele perguntou vendo-a sorrindo

—Bobagens – ela disse levando uma bela garfada a boca e se derreteu pelo tempero dele. Havia se esquecido do quanto ele cozinhava bem.

—Isso tá muito bom padrinho! Já pode casar – ela riu e ele bateu num adorno de madeira o mais rápido possível.

—Deus me livre – riu – casamento é coisa séria coisinha, precisa ser real.

—Nunca... se apaixonou de verdade padrinho? – Bulma perguntou displicente, mas curiosa.

—Uma vez, eu era guri ainda, assim como você – ele falava sem parar de comer, como se não fosse a coisa mais memorável ou importante da sua vida – foi bom...

—E o que aconteceu? Porque ... não ficaram juntos?

—Ahhh, nós ficamos, mas... não deu certo, as vezes só amar alguém não basta, digo, o sentimento é o mais importante, mas não é o único fator na equação.

—Eu não intendo vocês com essas manias de dificultarem tanto as coisas...

—Tu é muito fedelha ainda, tá cheirando a mijo, acabou de virar gente coisinha, a vida ensina acredite. Você vive tudo e ainda aprende – ele virou o café na boca – agora – ele ficou mais sério e se virou para ela – olha Bulma, pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, essa merda que aconteceu aqui ontem não pode sair daqui, tu me ferra se...

A garota parou e segurou o rosto dele e beijou os lábios de Bardock.

—Eu fiz uma promessa, não é? Mesmo sendo só uma guriazinha eu tenho palavra Bardock.

—Assim eu espero – ele disse e respirou fundo se levantando – eu vou pedir um uber pra você

—Não vai me deixar em casa? – ela perguntou terminando de comer e vendo o seu padrinho colocar o coldre de perna, e prender o distintivo no cinto

—Tá louca coisinha, o que tu acha que vão pensar na hora que tu chegar comigo assim? Teus pais não são bestas como você pensa não! – ele disse um tanto irritado.

—Tá... foi mal – ela levou a pia os pratos sujos e viu ele colocando a jaqueta e pegando o capacete enquanto usava o celular pedindo a condução da garota.

O clima chato deveria existir, ou talvez a cumplicidade dos atos levianos dos dois pesava, estavam em silencio e assim saíram.

—Como tá a faculdade? – ele perguntou quebrando o silencio finalmente e ela dera graças a deus, tinha medo do que vinha depois, passou tanto tempo fantasiando que não pensou no depois, sexo, só por sexo, era simples, mas podia também se tornar algo muito complicado.

—Tá ótima na verdade, eu... to gostando bastante.

—Teu pai achava que tu ia ser medica – ele disse quando ele abriu o portão de casa quando a carona dela chegou.

—Ahgr! Eu jamais ia conseguir isso – ela fez uma careta.

—Eu disse – sorriu Bardock que abriu a carteira pegando uma nota a oferecendo – acho que dá pra corrida até em casa.

—Não precisa eu...

—Anda logo coisinha – ele dissera e ela pegou o dinheiro e entrou no carro, antes de bater a porta ela colocou a cabeça para fora.

—Nada vai mudar? – perguntou

—Só se você mudar – ele disse sério e ela pareceu ficar aliviada – só não faz merda. – Ele concluiu e bateu a porta no carro e voltou para a casa pegando sua moto, estava quase em cima da hora do trabalho. E a cabeça ainda latejava aquela noite com certo receio de ter feito a pior merda da sua vida.

Mal sabia ele que sim, ele fizera uma escolha que mudaria completamente tudo.


	4. O corpo

Ela se jogara na cama abraçando os travesseiros e quando se deu conta, tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto pensando na noite que tivera, parecia estupidamente irreal, um sonho..., mas sem dúvidas fora uma fantasia completamente realizada. Aquele homem era incrível, qualquer mulher teria sorte se fisgasse seu padrinho. Ela tinha certeza que precisaria de um bom tempo para tirar aquela euforia que ele causara nela, mas sem dúvidas valeu cada segundo.  
E ela se sentou na cama e olhou para o seu notebook ali em cima e mordeu o lábio sutilmente. Aquela era a mais incrível experiencia da sua vida até agora e ela simplesmente não poderia dividir com absolutamente ninguém? Era muito triste... ela então trocou de roupa e sentou-se frente ao aparelho.  
—Nada me impede de escrever como uma noite ruim pode se transformar na melhor noite da sua vida, sem muitos detalhes e apenas um pequeno confessionário – ela disse consigo mesma quando abriu o seu editor de textos a fim de começar a escrever.  
...

Ele havia chego a pouco a Primeira Delegacia de Policia da Capital do Oeste, pegando algumas fichas e bastante trabalho para começar a distrair a cabeça. Ainda tinha certo temor de que a garota não sustentaria a sua palavra. Muito embora, por mais que temesse, ainda sim não conseguia dizer que aquilo como todo não fora uma experiencia incrível, a coisinha realmente conseguiu o tirar do sério, e porra... como foi uma delicia realizar aquela merda de fetiche. Mas sua mente gritava, imaginava toda a merda que seu amigo Linus diria se descobrisse algo como aquilo. Na verdade, por causa do seu desespero em fuder a coisinha, ele poderia jogar ralo a baixo uma amizade de vinte anos. Então sim, ele precisava distrair a cabeça ou ia surtar.  
—Cara, e aí? – começou Toma – nem acredito que tu perdeu a noitada, se fosse eu tava cagando pra porra de afilhada – ele riu   
—Eu tava cansado também – mentiu Bardock – só... aproveitei a deixa.  
—Você cansado de noitada? – ele riu – essa é nova, fala a verdade levou alguém pra casa né?  
—Não dá pra mentir pra você né? – disse Bardock   
—Eu sabia! – disse Toma – aposto que foi ainda na tal boate não é? – ele perguntou e Bardock consentiu enquanto lia a primeira ficha sobre a mesa - Mas a próxima tá de pé né? – disse Toma – eu pedi para o Gus nos colocar na VIP de lá.  
—Claro- disse Bardock dando um sorriso malicioso e torto – e eu lá só de perder passe VIP?  
...

Risos animados em pleno o começo de noite daquela sexta feira... uma droga de semana inteira havia se passado, e ela até então parecia estar bem...  
Sentada ao balcão do barzinho, ela cruzara as pernas e mexia com o canudinho a caipirosca de morango, adorava, as vezes ousava e não queria a tradicional com vodca, mas uma com saque da qual ela achava que ficava uma delícia.  
Os lábios vermelhos curvados num sorriso, os cabelos azuis presos num coque bagunçado propositalmente que deixava pontas estratégicas soltas para dar aquele ar de despojada ao look que escolhera: uma saia jeans curta nas coxas com leves desfiados e uma blusinha de manga longa com uma estampa moderna, para fechar aquilo, ela colocara suas botas over the knee pretas da Chanel.   
Ao seu lado esquerdo estava Lazuli, sua melhor amiga, e do outro Lunch e Suno, suas amigas de faculdade.  
—Você tem que ir ao novo espaço, tá incrível bulma – dizia Suno que tomava um Kir Royal de champanhe e groselha – a Maison Poazu fará um desfile de lançamento das novas bolsas e... eu tenho um amigo que tá trabalhando lá e me disse por fora que estão incríveis!   
—Amigo é? – riu bulma arqueando a sobrancelha olhando para a garota   
—Tá... admito, um... lance... bom o importante é que talvez você se interesse e... eu consigo entradas pra gente.  
Lazuli riu.  
—Eu topo – disse a loira com seu martine em mãos.  
—É... vai ser legal – completou bulma.  
Ela desbloqueou o celular depois do mesmo soar uma nova notificação, e ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Como aquele homem conseguia ser tão lindo e gostoso? Aquela foto de camisa preta e cara de mal, ela quase podia sentir o cheiro do perfume dele...  
Na verdade ela deu um sorriso torto perdida momentaneamente na foto dele pronto pra curtir noitada e lembrou-se de cada maldito toque dele em seu corpo, ou do gosto do beijo dele, o daquele maldito pau grande que a deixou acabada alguns dias ainda – e esse particularmente quando ela se lembrou, sentiu uma pontada na sua intimidade relembrando-se de como as estocadas dele foram fundas nela naquela noite – uma pontada de vontade de repetir aquilo tudo outra vez a invadira de novo, era como se o escape do fetiche tivesse aberto toda uma porta de novidade e de desejos insanos. Esses agora alimentados por seus sonhos altamente vulgares e pervertidos. Sonhos que a faziam acordar por vezes derretendo e encharcada, sonhos que a fazia se tocar pensando nele e naquela maldita foda de uma noite só.  
—Ei!? Tá me ouvindo? – de repente a voz de Lazuli a despertou para a realidade – tá perdida no que?  
E bulma sacudiu levemente a cabeça rindo e virou o celular para a amiga.   
—Meu padrinho que tá bonitão saindo pra farra – ela dissera   
—Teu padrinho? Deixa eu ver sua louca! – disse animada Lunch ao tirar o celular dela  
—Eu também quero ver – disse suno se juntando colada a Lunch olhando o celular   
—Deus que homem é esse? – berrou Lunch despudorada – olha só isso Suninho, caralho ahhhh se um desse me desse bola, padrinho é? Eu rasgava essa roupa dele e me jogava com tudo!   
—Ahhh nem me diga, eu dava, mais dava tanto que puta merda... – falava Suno já alegre.  
Por um momento Bulma apenas ouviu rindo, e então pensou que jamais gostaria de ver algo assim, nem em pesadelo. Porque ela sentiu um arrepio diferente em seu corpo, algo que até então nunca tivera sentido antes e, sua. Um sentindo estranho. Era como quando ela odiava que Tights pegasse suas bonecas quando criança, ou quando Lazuli tentava pegar emprestado alguma coisa suas que lhe era especial, ou mesmo favorita. Era uma sensação de egoísmo, de... ciúme...  
E no impulso do que sentira ela tomou o celular da mão das amigas e o bloqueou.  
—Acabou a farra – ela disse e em coro ouviu um: ahhhh protestante das amigas.   
—Bem que você podia dar o numero dele pra gente né? – pediu suno puxando seu próprio celular   
—Tá louca? Não! – disse bulma soando irritada, mas ainda assim mantendo o controle emocional, ponderando que o que teve fora apenas um lapso – e depois meu padrinho é um homem, o que ele faria com duas gurizinhas como vocês?  
—Comigo? Ele podia fazer o que quiser! – disse Lunch  
E Lazuli ria e se divertia com a situação sem dá cabo de bulma que estava começando a ficar meio emburrada  
—Vai é sério, vou seguir esse gostoso no insta – disse Lunch – qual o nome dele?  
—Bardock Son – disse Lazuli que já conhecia aqueles desejos insano que o padrinho de bulma causava, até nela por uma época ele causara aquilo.  
E a loira viu um olhar extremamente furioso de bulma para ela e não entendera o motivo. E bulma se levantou deixando o copo de bebida com um simples: “preciso ir ao banheiro”  
No pequeno cubículo individual, ela abaixara a tampa e sentou-se mordendo a unha nervosamente, com o aparelho em mãos ela entrou no app e ponderou. Curtiu a foto dele e comentou algo que descrevia muito bem o que sentia. O pequeno emoticon guloso...  
—Idiota! Ai meu deus como eu sou idiota! – ela murmurou consigo mesma pensando que havia prometido manter segredo e agir como se nunca nada tivesse acontecido, mas lá estava ela outra vez...

...

Entre doses, conversas e cantadas. Ele estava se divertindo como sempre fez na sua vida, sem preocupações, sem apegos...   
Naquele dia da primeira noite que dormira com a coisinha, ele achara o sutiã dela, ainda arrastava o cheiro do perfume dela. Por um instante ele deitou-se na cama com a peça em mãos a olhando, se lembrando da noite que tivera com ela... sem duvidas a peça seria uma ótima lembrança - ele pensara - e simplesmente levantou-se, e abrindo uma gaveta do seu armário, jogou a peça dentro. Não iria devolve-la...   
Os dias que vieram seguintes aquele, pareciam amenos, parecia que toda aquela loucura havia voltado ao normal. As redes sociais dela agitadas como sempre, as fotos dela no insta que sempre se exibia... mas agora parecia diferente olhar para elas não enxergando a coisinha como sua afilhada, mas como uma mulher, e a porra da mulher toda vez que ele se lembrava, fazia seu pau ficar duro de tesão. Ele por curiosidade lera o blog dela com a publicação, extremamente publica e ao mesmo tempo ela conduziu bem ocultando o que era de fato importante, e ele achou graça das mulheres e seus comentários...  
Sentia-se arrogante e prepotente ao tom que ela usara no texto com um: a noite mais incrível e inesquecível da minha vida.  
De alguma forma, ainda que negativa por ser tão depravada, ele a marcara;   
Mesmo diante das tentativas de ignorar os fatos, ele se pegava ocasionalmente pensando na coisinha vulgar, ou olhando ela nas redes sociais...   
O que vinha?  
A porra do tesão que parecia que ao dar asas a seu maldito fetiche despertou o monstro que habitava em si, em tudo que ele tentava agora fazer e manter todas aquelas perversões e fantasias novas somente dentro da sua cabeça.  
Estava realmente distraído com uma garota enquanto dançava com ela na pista de dança. Tirou aquela noite VIP que fora levado por seu amigo, Toma, para tocar o foda-se mesmo.   
Na verdade, precisava dele depois da longa semana que estava tendo prego em um caso que investigava e aquela tensão que fora ficar com a coisinha, ele fugira a semana toda de Linus, o que foi algo inédito dado ao fato de sempre conversarem. A verdade é que ele pensara no remorso em olhar para o amigo sabendo o que tinha feito. O consumia, mas toda maldita vez que pensava no amigo, lembrava da coisinha e o gatilho fazia o seu ciclo de negação recomeçar, ou seja: estava foda!

Ele então voltara a área vip com a garota se juntando aos amigos, os combos de bebida estavam sobre a mesinha.   
Ciroc e redbull a vontade e sendo aproveitados... ele tirara o celular do bolso para checar, era uma porra de mania.   
Notificações...   
E como nenhuma novidade, mais alguma garota ligada a bulma que o adicionava na sua rede social, era comum, ele já havia se acostumado e na verdade nem ligava, pelo contrario achava graça, fora que enaltecia bem ou mal o ego de qualquer homem, na verdade de qualquer pessoa...  
Cantadas desprovidas de qualquer experiencia, convites inapropriados, frases vulgares... ele já havia provado de tudo, mas tinha de confessar que nada mexeu tanto com ele quanto a coisinha vulgar de cabelos azuis e cheiro doce... ela havia cumprido sua palavra ao menos naqueles dias, e mantivera-se completamente neutra, e ele sentiu um tanto de falta daquele jeitinho vulgar dela.   
E pensando nela, ele estava preste a guardar o celular quando o mesmo apontou uma nova notificação. Ele desbloqueou e viu o comentário dela e sorriu torto... por um instante sentiu uma ondinha provocante correr a coluna... tentadora...   
Mas não podia ser insensato... seria brincar demais com a sorte...  
“ainda é o meu gatão favorito”   
Ela comentou em seguida e ele sentiu-se ainda mais tentado... a porra da semana inteira ele esteve assim... tentado a mais...   
Era uma forte tendência libidinosa do seu corpo e da sua mente.  
Abrira o aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas por alguma razão e puxou a ultima conversa que tivera com ela por ali, olhando a data já fazia um bom tempo mesmo. E a linha entre eles ainda era clara...  
Fazer algo como o que ele estava querendo fazer romperia aquela linha que sempre deveria existir?  
Para o seu azar o botão do foda-se tava ligado naquela noite. Digitou uma mensagem comum... algo como: “aposto que tá curtindo com a amiguinhas e aprontando né coisinha?”  
Tinha um brilho excitado nos olhos e fora tirada da atenção do seu celular pela garota de cabelos negros.   
—Hei – ela começou se sentando em seu colo – não tá se divertindo? – disse com um biquinho.   
—Claro... – ele respondera, mas a mente estava em expectativa da resposta da coisinha;

...

Elas estavam em meios de flertes nada inocentes, na verdade alguns extrapolavam, as doses adocicadas dos drinks frutados estavam lentamente subindo a cabeça mesmo que elas equilibrassem com água ou suco.   
Agora estavam em uma mesa e junto alguns boys magia, como elas chamavam os garotos. E para bulma por mais que parecesse legal, ainda soava entediante, bom isso até seu celular vibrar...  
Ela sorriu sem perceber a alegria que tivera com aquilo. Mas ela também se sentia segura, talvez um pouco pelo álcool...  
“olha, ainda tem meu número! pensei que só me enviasse mensagens em datas especiais”   
Ela digitou na tela e então respirou e ponderou, iria mandar aquilo mesmo, parecia tão ingrato e mal-educado...   
Ela mordiscava o canto da unha pensando.  
—Olha só! Teu padrinho me aceitou! – gritou animada Lunch   
Foda-se! Foi o que ela pensou sobre a educação e mandou ainda sim a mensagem.  
Ela virou seu shot drink bomba de cereja que era uma mistura de vodca de cereja e Red Bull.   
Não precisou de muitos minutos para receber sua resposta e ela deu graças a deus estar bebendo, porque com certeza suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Se ela era vulgar, ele conseguia ser completamente depravado, e o pior? O filha da puta conseguia a fazer molhar a calcinha apenas com uma resposta simples.   
“mas é especial, afinal faz uma semana que eu te fodi gostoso coisinha, ou não?”   
Ela não sabia se quilo era bom ou não... tremeu excitada...  
Maldita bebida com seu tesão...  
“e aí? Tá aprontando? vou ter que ficar de guarda essa noite pra tu não fazer merda?”  
Ele perguntara pela mensagem. E ela deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar com aquilo...  
“Trocaria sua balada pra cuidar de mim de novo padrinho?”  
Ela enviara empolgando-se com aquilo.   
“De pende de que tipos de cuidados estamos falando coisinha... isso deixa uma puta brecha, mas então? Está aprontando?”  
Ela mordeu o lábio pensando.  
“ah, só curtindo um barzinho com umas amigas, nada demais, tá até chato”  
Ela respondera...  
Sem saber cada um do seu lado criara uma expectativa aliada a uma tensão sexual que aumentava.   
“então vem pra cá onde eu tô”   
Ele a convidara sem nem ao menos pensar, saíra extremamente automático.   
Ela não era nem louca de não se deixar levar naquela merda de novo. Principalmente quando ele dissera onde exatamente estava. Com alguma desculpa ela arrastou Lazuli para o canto e disse que estava com muita cólica e precisava ir embora. Mesmo que a loira tivesse ficado chateada, entendeu.   
Entrando em um Uber, Bulma não demorou a chegar ao local que era conhecido como Poison, uma casa super badalada da Capital.   
Ela entrou no lugar e tentou o achar, estava bem cheio e agitado. Os olhos tentavam se acostumar aos lasers e strobo.   
Então sentiu o pressionar na sua cintura e a parede rígida de músculos que tocara suas costas, ela ia gritar quando o calor do ar dele tocou em seu pescoço, simultaneamente a voz rouca e vibrante ao seu ouvido.  
—Chegou rápido coisinha.  
Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo quando sentiu ele apertar um pouco mais forte sua cintura e empinou a traseira, não deveria, mas foi automático.  
—Então é assim que se diverte? – ela perguntou ao se virar para ele e ele deu um sorriso malicioso.  
—Acho que já sabe como eu me divirto – disse Bardock. Ele então a guiara até a área vip onde estava com os amigos, a um tempo havia dispensado a garota que estava, a porra da cabeça idealizou a coisinha, e agora ele queria realmente ela novamente.  
Assim que chegar no lugar, Bardock fora apresentando a afilhada aos amigos.  
—Então essa é a encrenqueira? – riu Toma ao cumprimentar a garota  
—Encrenqueira? – perguntou bulma arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando para Bardock que piscou rindo.  
Ela pegou um copo de vodca com energético e apoiou-se na barra de ferro que tinha ali que dividia as áreas e olhava para a cabine elevada do DJ, então Bardock ficou ao seu lado também com um copo de bebida e ela percebeu que ele já havia bebido um tanto. Estava bem mais solto...  
Mas ela estava curiosa em onde tudo aquilo a levaria...

“Eu poderia tomar cerveja no café, minha sanidade no almoço  
Tentando esquecer o quanto te quero  
Inocência para o jantar, despeje algo em meu copo  
Tudo e qualquer coisa para me preencher  
Mas nada me deixa tão extasiada quanto isto”

A balada agitada, corpos quentes e ele segurou a sua mão a puxando para si, os olhos negros encararam os turquesas por alguns segundos, e levados pela musica começaram a se agitar...  
—Olha, teus paninhos tão bem melhor hoje coisinha – ele riu no ouvido dela o que fez pequenas descargas excitantes a aquecer e ela riu.  
—Eu to sexy pra caralho, pode falar... eu deixo – ela respondeu de volta, meio coradinha e suspirou quando ele a apertou um pouco mais contra si e ela aspirou o cheiro do perfume dele.   
—Você tá gostosa pra caralho coisinha, tá me deixando louco de tesão desde que chegou – ele respondera no ouvido dela. 

“Escolhi meu veneno e é você  
Nada me mata como você  
Você vai direto para meu coração  
E estou indo em direção ao limite  
Escolhi meu veneno e é você”

Ela virou-se de costas para ele e dançava um tantinho provocante e sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura a puxando contra o seu corpo.  
Ele curvou levemente a cabeça para o lado, vendo que, Toma, estava entretido demais para dá atenção a qualquer coisa, bem como os outros idiotas pareciam ter ido buscar diversão na pista de dança. Fora que estavam tão no escurinho, com a agitação do DJ o strobo tirava qualquer percepção.   
As mãos subiram até o pescoço dela e descendo aos ombros ele abaixou sutilmente a blusa que ela usava, os lábios foram descendo lentamente pelo pescoço dela que inclinou levemente a cabeça de lado deixando o pescoço a mercê daquele homem que dava pequenas sugadas entre os beijos e ela fechou os olhos enquanto rebolava ao ritmo da musica contra aquele corpo viril o provocando um tanto mais...  
—Você é muita tentação garota – ele murmurou no ouvido dela quando forçou sua pelve contra a bunda dela a deixando sentir bem o quanto ela estava o deixando doido... – Como vou resistir caralho?  
—Então não resisti – disse a garota que se virou de frente para ele e mordiscou e chupou os lábios dele e o abraçou em seguida.   
—Não faz isso assim coisinha.... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que medida que a mão desceu da cintura para a bunda da garota e apertou forte – tu não tem noção de como eu to louco...  
—É – ela disse maliciosa e com as mãos por baixo da camisa dele ela deslizou as unhas pelas costas dele à medida que mordera o ombro dele levemente e ouviu o grunhido dele percebendo que ele se arrepiara toda.  
Os corpos ainda mexiam-se no ritmo dançante, e ela deixou uma das suas mãos descer pelo corpo dele, passando pelo abdômen o dedilhando por baixo da camisa e então a mão atingiu a excitação dele, e ela começou a deslizar a mão em lentos movimentos o estimulando...  
—Você é uma porra de uma diaba sabia? – ele dissera no ouvido dela e ela percebera a respiração ociosa dele.   
—Sou é? – ela perguntou com uma voz erótica – diabinhas são sempre um pecado – ela o provocou...  
—A filha da mãe, vou te mostrar como se brinca – ele respondera e discretamente levou os dedos pela saia curta dela em direção ao meio das pernas onde não precisou de muito para constatar a excitação dela.   
E ele sorriu prepotente com o gemidinho dela no pé do seu ouvido.   
—Is-isso não vale – ela gemeu começando a ficar ofegante.  
Ela agarrara-se a ele, suas unhas presas, e ela afundou o rosto no peito dele a fim de não gemer alto, ela sentia as pernas fraquejarem com aquilo, mais ele a encostara contra a parede e aumentou a fricção no clitóris dela com dedos, então a penetrou com dois enquanto usava ainda o polegar a estimulando.  
—Gosta disso coisinha -ele sussurrara no ouvido de bulma que apenas maneou a cabeça em um sim, sem sair do peito dele até que sem conseguir se segurar se derramou nos dedos dele.  
E ele sentia seu pau latejando duro, queria aquela coisinha desesperadamente.   
—V-vamos... vamos pra sua casa? – ela perguntou como quem sugeria, estava ofegante ainda e ele louco...  
Estavam em plena sincronia quanto aquilo, ambos queriam a mesma coisa e certamente não conseguiriam conter nem um pouco daquele impulso agora que deram corda mais uma vez...  
Com a desculpa de que bulma não estava muito bem saíram dali em um uber.   
Mal entraram dentro do carro e ela subiu para o colo dele sem dá qualquer importância a todo o resto. As bocas se buscaram frenéticas e vorazes...  
Sedentas e cheia de apelo erótico.  
Uma maldita pressa,   
Uma ganância absurda...  
Borbulhava... incendiava   
E ela levou as mãos desesperada ao cinto dele abrindo, bem como o botão da calça que ele usava e ele subindo as mãos por debaixo da saia que ela vestia puxou a peça a rasgando sem ponderar nada. E ele estremeceu quando sentiu a mão quente dela no seu pau o massageando e deslizara os dedos pela cabeça que estava melada com seu pré gozo...  
Ele a levantou e ela por conta posicionara o membro dele em sua entrada se lembrando daquele grosso e grande tormento quando começou a faze-lo entrar dentro de si. sentou-se com uma puxada brusca dele que fizera seu pau entrar todo nela de uma vez a fazendo gemer alto, e ele ofegou com aquilo fechando os olhos se deixando embriagar.  
—Coisinha apertada da merda! – ele sussurrou, então as bocas voltaram a se buscar vorazes quando ela se moveu a primeira vez começando um sobe e desce sobre aquele pau extremante duro.  
Se separaram quando ele ainda por cima da blusa dela buscou os seios redondos e ela passou a beijar e chupar o pescoço dele ao começar a mover-se mais rápido sobre o pau dele. Os braços dele a envolveram em um abraço na cintura apertando-a mais contra e si a ajudando a mover-se mais forte e mais rápido.   
Gemidos abafados oras pelos lábios, oras um contra o corpo do outro...  
O calor irradiava ambos os corpos...  
Uma loucura provinda dos dois completamente perdidos naquilo, naquele momento, naquela maldita atração...  
—Bar-Bardock eu... vou – ela murmurava no ouvido dele  
—Goza coisinha... – ele respondera ofegante e num murmurou rouco no ouvido dela – goza que eu também vou...   
Impondo o ritmo e impulsionado mais o seu quadril, Bardock investiu forte também e bulma pode sentir ele latejar crescendo dentro dela quando ela seguidamente gozou e ele não ficando para trás jorrou dentro dela.   
Bulma extremamente ofegante e suada deitou a cabeça no peito dele e podia ouvir o coração dele acelerado ainda, a respiração forte e cansada...  
Ele segurou a cabeça dela entre as mãos a fazendo olhar para ele.   
—Você me deixa doido desse jeito coisinha! – ele beijou a garota e pouco depois eles buscaram se recompor, mas ainda ambos sentindo a vontade irracional de se buscarem mais.   
Então continuaram com os beijos, com os toques pouco discretos até chegarem na casa de Bardock. Ele mal abrira trancara a porta e ela estava em seu colo, com as pernas cruzadas em seu quadril. Beijos... e mais desejo...  
Ele caminhara barrando em cada parede que encontrava e a casa uma delas, uma peça de roupa deles ficava pelo caminho, ainda na porta no quarto bulma sentira ele morder deliciosamente seu mamilo e ela se manteve agarrada aos cabelos negros e rebeldes dele.  
Na cama, ela virou-se ficando sobre ele e não demorou para a boca quente e pequena estar engolindo todo o comprimento daquele homem que era seu objeto de luxuria.  
Ela se entregara mais uma vez aquele domínio gostoso dele na cama da qual a enlouquecera a uma semana atrás e agora a enlouquecia novamente...   
E gozaram até se cansarem e se esgotarem novamente... satisfeitos, apagaram num sono merecido.


	5. A mente

Ela remexeu-se tentando se espreguiçar e percebera-se presa em um agarro forte e quentinho e foi inevitável os lábios rosados curvaram-se em um sorriso pleno e satisfeito em estar naquela cama novamente, ao lado dele.   
Talvez idealizara tempo demais aquele fetiche, aquele homem, mas valera a pena e se surpreendera com tudo, não negaria acesso a tudo aquilo jamais. Ela com um pouco de esforço virou-se e deslizou a mão pelos cabelos negros dele, sentia os fios lisos e grossos.   
—Hei – ela começou com um tom de voz macio – bom dia dorminhoco – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e beijou o pescoço.   
—Hmmm – ele respondeu sem abrir o olho – tá cedo, volta a dormir coisinha – ele murmurou puxando-a mais pra si.   
— Dormir mais? – ela perguntou com um biquinho se virando de conchinha com ele de novo e então sentiu o funga, funga em seu pescoço a fazendo ri.  
—Tá muito malcriada coisinha – ele murmurou no ouvido dela  
—Tá... e o que a gente vai fazer além de curtir a cama?  
—Eu posso pensar em algo – ele disse malicioso no ouvido dela ao deixa-la sob seu corpo começando a beija-la.

(...)

Ela tirara o dia com ele, uma ida rápida em casa para dar sinal vida e trocar de roupa e ela voltara rapidamente para a casa dele. Algo que ela nunca vira com outros olhos, talvez porque os programas que fazia com o seu padrinho era quando tinha 10, 12 anos e se resumiam a clubes, parques de diversão e outras coisas...  
Jeans despojado e uma regatinha... ficou olhando-o na cozinha sentada sob o balcão, calça de moletom azul marinho e aqueles cabelos bagunçados. Ele havia a feito tomar um contraceptivo de emergência, coisa que a fez ponderar o medo absoluto que ele tinha de filhos, ou de família, o que era engraçado dado ao fato de como ele sempre foi bom com crianças, com ela, com sua prima Tights...  
No som uma musica animada tocava enquanto os dois trocavam conversas soltas, algumas recordações, como a humilhante história de Bulma e uma lagartixa quando era criança. Ou da viagem que fizeram em família para o interior, na fazenda com ela andando de pônei e morrendo de medo das galinhas...  
—Então... – ela disse ao beber um pouco do suco de amora. – Planos?  
—Nenhum – ele dissera ao escorrer a massa de talharim que havia atingido o ponto de dente.   
—Nem viagens ou coisas assim? – ela insistira e ele se encostou no balcão que ela está sentada entrando entre as pernas dela   
—Eu sou um garoto muito rebelde coisinha, dá vontade eu faço – ele disse e a beijou. – Deixo a leva de planos de vida pra você, parece muito controladora do tempo.   
—Eu não sou não viu? Fique o senhor sabendo que eu adoro uma boa quebra de rotina, sou muito forte e aventureira – ela riu ao mostrar o bíceps fino e ele gargalhou.   
Ela sentiu uma vibração gostosa no corpo com o sorriso dele, de repente o sorriso não soava só bonito, era gostoso também, e ela levou a mão entre os fios do cabelo dele e puxou para beijar. Um contato macio, fluido, úmido e gostoso. E Bardock segurou a cabeça dela entre as mãos quando aprofundou aquele contato fazendo sua língua explorar um pouco mais intenso a boca dela e quando ela apertara sua nuca roçando as unhas ele sentiu um arrepio gostoso descer pela coluna.   
Pararam somente pelo cheiro do molho branco que borbulhava indicando que precisava de atenção.   
—Salva pelo gongo – ele murmurou antes de mordiscar os lábios dela e voltou a atenção para a cozinha.  
Na panela ele fazia o preparo da lula, do camarão e dos mariscos ao junta-los aos seus tempos com os temperos, ervas, pimentão vermelho e azeite e alho.   
—Isso tá um cheiro muito gostoso – ela dissera   
—Pega o vinho branco coisinha, e monta a mesa –   
—Mas... eu não sei onde tem nada – ela dissera.  
—Desafio do se vira – ele respondera rindo   
—Você é um chato! – ela se divertiu dando ênfase na ultima palavra ao descer do balcão e começar a fazer o que era pedido – e só pra constar, eu sou a visita aqui!  
—Aqui em casa visita lava a louça hein?! – ele provocou – sem desculpa de unha feita.  
—Mas elas realmente foram feitas e... – Ela viu a careta dele e fez um bico – nem minha mãe me obriga a lavar louças sabia?  
—Ela não tem a persuasão que eu tenho– ele sorriu torto e dera uma piscada para a garota.   
...

Filme encolhidinhos na cama com ela reclamando da unha que teria que ir na manicure outra vez, as roupas pouco se faziam necessárias pelo resto do dia de folga que tiraram.   
Uma diversão e distração com sexo... era o que os dois queriam, o que buscavam.   
Nem ele, nem ela pensava em nada que durasse além de um dia. Não havia planos, não havia depois, só o agora. E agora era aquilo, um súbito desejo carnal que fora oprimido e agora ganhava asas. 

(...)

Sentada no gramado da faculdade numa roda de amigos ela olhava o celular rindo como idiota. Um comentário fofo e um emoticon com olhos apaixonados pela foto do insta. Talvez seria uma boa ideia frequentar a mesma academia que ele, olhando os carinhas que ele tinha perto eram até pegáveis na sua contagem. Claro que seu gostoso padrinho tinha um destaque.   
“podia fazer uma tatto maneira” ela enviara para ele no aplicativo de texto.  
“sugestão?” ele perguntara de volta   
—Bulma! – a voz alterada de Lunch a despertara daquele mini flerte do dia, era algo que começara tão sutil, entre um emoticon e algumas curtidas de foto. Nada que chamasse atenção extrema, aos olhos de fora parecia uma amizade comum, para quem os conhecia, era algo bonito, um padrinho e uma afilhada que sustentavam uma amizade próxima...   
—O que foi?! – assustou-se a garota de cabelos azuis a ponto de bloquear rapidamente o celular nervosa.  
—Como o que foi! Tá aérea caramba! Tem andado assim a alguns dias, tá um saco! – reclamou Lunch – poxa, terra para Bul... estamos aqui sabia? Seja quem for esse teu boy magia aí...  
—Não é um boy magia, para né! – protestou Bulma – são minhas redes sociais, depois que eu coloquei as ultimas no ar deu um bombada...  
—Sei... – disse Lunch – não sei como consegue essas coisas, é um saco!  
—é um dom eu acho! – sorriu a garota – e depois eu sou incrivelmente multitarefa, além de linda e popular hahaha.  
“um golfinho” ela digitou e mandou a mensagem se concentrando novamente no grupo de amigos que decidiam um trabalho em conjunto para o laboratório do seu curso.   
Ela se coçava pra olhar o celular, ciente que a nova notificação havia entrado. Demorou um tanto até ela pegar o aparelho.  
“teria uma sugestão mais de macho?”  
Ela gargalhara chamando atenção dos amigos  
—Desculpa gente! – murmurou baixando o tom  
“vou pensar em algo, prometo” ela dissera.   
“vai almoçar onde coisinha?” ele perguntou e ela mordeu o lábio ponderando.  
“não tenho planos” ela respondeu.   
“te pego aí em uma hora, quer?” – a proposta novamente desprendida que ela não vira mal algum. Estavam numa vibe tão boa, tão gostosa, tão intensa...  
Ficar e curtir...   
Sexo e pegação...   
Programas sempre tão escondidinhos e gostosos...  
Sem cobrança,  
Sem responsabilidade,   
Puro tesão e desejo.   
Tudo era tão bom...  
Dos toques, as mordidas e chupões, dos arranhões na pele, as marcas...  
As marcas... ele realmente sabia marcar... fosse presença, fosse o jeito entorpecente dele, o perfume marcante...

“Não me deixe fora da sua agenda do fim de semana  
Não esconda telefona não fuja de mim  
Invente uma desculpa pros seus pais  
Que vai à casa de uma amiga ou coisa assim  
Que eu já pensei num programa pra gente sair.”

“Só se tiver sorvete” – ela respondera e recebeu um gif muito sugestivo em resposta seguido de um:  
“vou te dar algo pra matar essa tua vontade de chupar”   
E ela imediatamente sentiu parte daquele efeito entre as pernas. 

...  
Ele nem descera da moto frente ao campus dela, sem perda de tempos e a principal regra deles, sem intimidade no meio público – sem evidencias, sem risco – Bulma pegara da mão dele o capacete e o colocou subindo na moto em seguida e se agarrando a ele.   
Sem perder tempo, Bardock dá a partida na moto a fim de sair logo dali para onde estava ansioso.   
E Bulma olhava curiosa o caminho que tomavam, e quando a moto parara ela se surpreendeu, era algo novo sem dúvidas...  
Ele entrou e estacionou a moto na vaga e Bulma saíra junto tirando o capacete.  
Bardock então usara o cartão magnético destrancando a porta da suíte de luxo do motel, mal encostando a porta já tinha Bulma atrelada ao seu corpo, beijo mais vorazes e sedentos, e as peças sendo arrancadas dos corpos e ele a suspendera a encostando ainda contra a porta, sentido o bico rijos do seios dela roçarem no seu peito o deixando ainda mais excitado com a garota de cabelos azuis.   
—i-isso é... é diferente...e-eu.... eu gostei – ela falava entre os beijos, ofegante ela o sentia chupar seu pescoço. Faltava folego, sobrava tesão, e tudo foi ao extremo quando ele a meteu forte de uma vez – caralho! – gemeu  
O que começou ali fora arrastado para a cama, pelos os espelhos eles tinham visão total de tudo em todo o tempo. Eram espectadores deles mesmo em um sexo extremamente empolgante com posições novas para Bulma.  
Um tempo na cama, na banheira, na ducha... fora o almoço mais longo e bem aproveitado da vida dela. E assim que saíram de lá ele a deixou em um ponto de taxi, a embarcando direto para casa, já ele voltara ao trabalho. 

(...)

—é só um desfile seguido de um coquetel, vai por favor, eu nem pensei em ninguém pra chamar – ela suplicava para ele debaixo do chuveiro enquanto se banhavam   
—Coisinha... – ele começava.  
—Poxa, é algo ótimo pra mim e pra minha faculdade poxa, eu posso fazer contatos, fora que vai ser um editorial inédito para o blog e meu canal, eu conheço bem suas regras – ela tentava o convencer e ele parou de ensaboar-se e arqueou uma sobrancelha a olhando, a maldita coisinha parecia ter o dom de leva-lo no bico.   
—Vai se comportar? – ele perguntou e ela sorriu consentindo – não intendo nada dessas porcarias, e pra todos os efeitos, é bom ter comida – ele dissera e ela pulara em seu pescoço o beijando.  
...

Por culpa dela, ele tivera que ir arrastado com ela ao shopping pra comprar um conjunto de roupas para o tal evento da galeria. E ele não entendia porque não poderia ir normal, era muita frescura, fora que o centro de atenção nem era ele, ou ela.  
Assim que entraram na loja começaram a ver algumas coisas quando uma vendedora se aproximou. A garota de cabelos azuis fez um pedido então.  
—E qual o numero do seu... namorado? – perguntou com uma pontinha de malicia a mulher olhando Bardock de cima a baixo, mas ele não estava com muito bom humor ante as compras.  
—Não sou namorado dela – ele corrigiu abruptamente – é minha afilhada. – Ele concluiu e logo em seguida passou os detalhes da sua numeração, ao se voltar para Bulma percebera a garota um tanto mais calada. – O que foi coisinha?  
—ahhh, nada padrinho – disse ela com uma voz com tom mais baixo e ela se afastou um pouquinho a fim de ver outras peças e acessórios para ele usar naquela noite. Mas irritantemente a sombra da voz dele continuava com o: “não sou namorado dela”   
Bom, de fato ele não era, eles nem tinham algo propriamente dito, eram em tese meros parceiros sexuais em pontos amorosos por assim dizer...  
A linha que não deveria nunca ser passada.   
Sem compromisso  
Sem sentimentos  
Sem relacionamentos  
Sem expectativas...  
Mas como controlar suas ansiedades de estar com ele? Ou seus ciúmes com todas aquelas mulheres vulgares que se atiravam em cima dele como aquela vendedora mocreia?  
Então sentiu a vibração gostosa pelo corpo com ele falando ao seu ouvido.   
—Te conheço coisinha, o que tá pegando, tava toda anima e agora tá aí toda...   
Ela continuou ponderando entre dois cintos em sua mão.  
—Não é nada, sério mesmo – ela engolia o sentimento de um minuto atrás quando se virou de frente para ele – só ansiosa por esse desfile.  
Ele não acreditou muito, mas resolveu dar credibilidade a garota a fim de não arrastar aquilo mais. Ele tentava se manter neutro, tinha medo do impacto de tudo aquilo. Ela era muito menina na cabeça dele que tentava sempre a incentivar a estar com os amigos, com os seus programas jovens, mas ela parecia as vezes intender isso como um sinal de que ele queria se afastar, o que as vezes de fato era, pelo bem da sanidade dos dois, tinham mentalidades completamente diferentes e aquilo por si só era frustrante. 

...

—Ai querida! Não sei como conseguiu seu padrinho a te levar hohoho – dizia Panchy a sua filha à medida que fechava o colar sobre o pescoço dela – se bem me lembro ele detesta essas coisas.   
—Ah mamãe, me conhece, eu fui muito persuasiva hahaha – riu Bulma ao virar no próprio eixo frente ao espelho gostando da sua produção da noite.  
—Acho bom isso, você gostava tanto do seu padrinho quando era criança, aiai – suspirou a mulher de cabelos loiros – eu me lembro que tudo era festa com ele, você até dizia que ia se casar com ele porque ele sempre fazia tuas vontades hohoho, pelo visto ele continua fazendo.  
—Não é mamãe?! Hahaha – riu Bulma frente ao espelho se encarando e percebera um certo brilho em seu olhar, coisa que também não passara tão batido por sua mãe que estava reparando na filha já a alguns dias.  
—Então... quando vai trazer esse belo rapaz por quem parece que está apaixonada? – perguntou Panchy  
—Ahhh mamãe, não diga bobagens! – Bulma mudou o semblante para mais agressivo que passivo – se eu estou apaixonada é por mim mesma, eu me amo hahaha olha só como eu sou linda e deslumbrante. – disse ao deslizar a mão sobre o rosto fazendo pose – logo eu estarei em todas as mídias e vão dizer: nossa Bulma como você é incrível, ou ai nossa como eu queria ser como a Bulma...  
—É muita prepotência coisinha! – a voz rouca e firme dele soara no quarto e imediatamente Bulma sentira o friozinho na barriga, um nervoso gostoso e o coração bater rápido ao olha-lo, ele estava tão lindo na roupa que ela escolhera, tão perfeito... mas ao mesmo tempo ela corou-se ao imaginar ele ouvindo tudo que ela dizia antes... soa tão infantil, mas ela era uma mulher incrível e decidida, engoliu a sensação.   
—Olha... até que ficou igual gente! – ela sorriu a Bardock   
—Olha, já era bonitão, mas tenho que concordar com a Bul, que o Linus não me escute – riu Panchy e viu Bulma dar o braço ao padrinho – tão lindos, me faz pensar na sua formatura! – derreteu-se a mulher loira.  
—Aí para mamãe, é só um evento! – disse Bulma constrangida.   
Já dentro do carro ele parecia mais concentrado e ela pela primeira vez em algum tempo estava nervosa.   
—Tá linda – ele disse ainda prestando a atenção na pista – tive que me segurar pra não te agarrar no teu quarto coisinha.   
Ela então sorriu e o olhou, a mão deslizou pelo cabelo dele até ficar na nuca.  
—Eu sei que sou irresistivelmente sexy – ela disse 

...  
Eles chegaram ao evento juntos, ali ela encontrou com algumas amigas, nada soara estranho, não se mostravam como um casal, muito embora por vezes parecia que havia um certo carinho entre eles. Bardock durante o tal desfile realmente se segurou para não dormir. Entre cutucadas de Bulma e anotações, ela não parava de conversar com uma amiga dela que Bardock já conhecia, a tal de Lazuli. Era muita euforia feminina por objetos que ele achava esquisito.   
O coquetel em si foi a melhor parte, interação humana. E ele se pegou conversando com outros homens que assim como ele se viram arrastados ali por suas namoradas ou mulheres. E o assunto era unanime: Esporte.   
Nada como a boa e velha rivalidade masculina. 

Dentro do carro já voltando para casa, ela enrolou o dedo no cabelo dele que dirigia e a outra mão deslizou sobre o membro dele por cima da calça.   
—Sabe... você até que se comportou tão fofo hoje que eu realmente acho que vale uma boa compensação – ela disse com malicia no ouvido dele enquanto começara a massagear o membro por cima da roupa.   
Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.   
—Nada da casa dos teus pais? – ele perguntou  
—Nadinha... – ela sussurrou antes de começar a abrir a calça dele e a mão puxar o membro rijo para fora e ela começar a massageá-lo diretamente – hoje a gente pode brincar e se diverti sem culpa... a menos é claro que meu padrinho lindo esteja cansado – ela disse.  
E ele a olhou torto dando um sorriso mínimo meio arrogante.   
—E... se eu estiver cansado? – ele perguntou e ela abaixando-se deslizou a língua por todo aquele espesso e grande comprimento fálico antes de sugar levemente a cabeça ouvindo o rosnado baixo dele e dizer:  
—Então vai perder tudo isso – disse e começou a chupa-lo ali, enquanto ele dirigia.

“Posso sentir seus sussurros, deitada no chão  
Eu tentei parar, mas continuo voltando por mais  
Eu sou fraca, e sei disso  
Pois depois da primeira vez, continuei caindo, caindo  
Mas nada me deixa tão extasiada quanto isto”

...  
Ele estava sentado com alguns colegas em um restaurante no horário de almoço, teria muito trabalho aquela tarde e alguns mandatos para cumprir. As conversas fluíam quando o celular dele vibrara com uma nova notificação. Ele abriu a mesma recendo pelo aplicativo de mensagens uma foto de Bulma que o fez respirar pesado.   
“droga de coisinha vulgar!” ele pensou na hora.   
Ela frente ao espelho tirando self de lingerie.   
“compro?” essa fora a mensagem da garota para ele.   
Ele se perdeu por alguns segundos analisando tudo na imagem que o atraia e em resposta um emoticon faminto.   
Bulma que estava do outro lado gargalhou. Aquelas merdas que conversavam eram tão gostosas. Tinha se acostumado aquilo. Uma liberdade incrível.   
Troca de nudes, de safadezas...   
Mas tinha algo tão forte gritando dentro de si. Porque verdadeiramente depois que tudo aquilo começara ela literalmente não se preocupava com relacionamento, não buscava outros caras, não saia mais para a balada a fim de ter lances, porque ele era o seu lance, mesmo que um lance meio proibido, mesmo que não houvesse compromisso ou qualquer coisa...   
Porque aquilo estava bom, estava realmente gostoso, mas também tinha os seus lados ruins. Como por exemplo algumas pequenas crises de ciúmes que se desenrolavam e ela sempre tentava se manter indiferente e sempre que isso acontecia ela tentava se afastar, mas acabava se apegando mais.   
O celular soa o lembrete do remédio, e pegando na bolsa, Bulma toma o comprimido. Havia começado aquilo a uns tempos atrás quando aquilo passou a se tornar mais constante. Afinal, precaução nunca era demais...

Do outro lado Bardock tentava parecer não tão afetado quanto estava e ansioso por vê-la. Percebera como a coisinha havia se entranhado na sua rotina e ele realmente gostava, mas havia coisas extremamente frustrantes nesse meio tempo, coisas que ele só tentava deixar para lá. Percebera que desde que começaram a ficar daquela forma ele nunca mais esteve com outra garota, o que era estranho, logo pra ele que era mulherengo e descomprometido. Percebera como havia coisas de Bulma em sua casa, como estavam passando mais tempo juntos e era gostoso, mas ele também percebia a parte negativa, porque isso mascarava um interesse maior, uma premissa de relacionamento que não deveria acontecer. Um envolvimento que estava passando do carnal e começando a entrar no campo sentimental...  
E ele tinha que admitir que infelizmente ele dera corda aquilo, mas também se deixou envolver pela garota. E agora não sabia exatamente o que fazer, ou como fazer. Horas ele sentia ciúmes, porque pensava em como seria se um dia simplesmente acabasse aquilo, e se de repente ela achasse um cara mais a vibe dela e tudo aquilo ficasse para trás. Afinal ele não era nenhum fedelho, estava longe da juventude enérgica dela e daquele mundinho superficial...  
Era simples, tirando o fato de se darem bem, de terem uma química pra lá de gostosa e um tesão absurdo um no outro. Na vida eles eram totais opostos.   
—E aí Bardock? Topa? – Enfatiza Toma vendo a distração do amigo, percebera a mudança nele a um tempo e não saia se curtia ou não, principalmente porque Bardock que sempre dividia com ele certas coisas não falava o que estava rolando pra que ele ficasse com uma cabeça de merda. Tudo parecia suspense, e ele sempre negava mesmo que, Toma tivesse certeza que tinha um rabo de saia envolvido.   
—Humm?! – perguntou o homem de cabelos negros e cicatriz no rosto.   
—A partida no próximo fim de semana – continuou Toma – estávamos falando que já faz um tempo que não vamos.   
—Eu vou levar a Sanka – comento Leek – algo contra?  
—Ai que gracinha – Provocou Toma rindo – tá tão bonitinho, colocou até uma colerinha já – disse ele levantando o dedo de Leek mostrando o anel de compromisso e ele se constrangeu.  
—Ei, ela quer... que insistiu nisso – comentou Leek   
—Mulheres e essas manias de romances – ironizou rindo Bardock – mas nem sobre ameaça eu colocava essa porcaria, é brochante! – e todos gargalharam do comentário.  
—Hahaha, muito engraçado – disse irritado e rindo Leek – seus cretinos filhos da puta, vocês vão ver, debochem... um dia vai ser a vez de vocês também!   
Toma e Bardock se entreolharam e bateram na madeira da mesa quase que simultaneamente.   
—Solteiros! – disseram uníssonos   
—Então... findi com paintball – comentou Bardock – tá, eu to dentro, e manda a primeira dama se preparar para jogar também Leek.

O celular vibrara novamente e ele abrira novamente o app para ver uma nova foto da garota, agora com um conjunto só de renda preto e pink que tinha tiras e uma faixa na coxa.   
Sem nem esperar o comentário dela sobre a foto ele enviou.  
“esse ai hoje a noite lá em casa”  
Sentira no corpo o efeito daquilo...   
Definitivamente estava viciado na sua coisinha de cabelos azuis.


	6. Uma percepção confusa

“Êxtase agridoce em que você me viciou

Caindo, não consigo dormir esta noite

E você me fez sentir como se eu estivesse louca

Mas está tudo bem, está tudo bem, está tudo bem”

Ele fechava o colete nela apertando a peça. Uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans, fora assim que ela se preparou para aquilo que jamais fizera na vida. Ainda não entendera bem o motivo de insistir tanto para ele a arrastar até ali e surpreendeu-se ainda mais por ele dizer sim...

O capacete com visor fora colocado e ela olhava para ele com aquela calça camuflada e camiseta escura. Como estava gostoso, tudo apertado só deixava cada porra de músculo dele notório, parecia proposital.

—Entendeu coisinha? – ele perguntou depois de apertar o visor dela

—Acho que sim – ela começou a repassar o uso da arma de pressão e dos acessórios.

—Ótimo, já aprendeu, agora... – ele dissera ao fechar o próprio colete – vamos as regras do jogo – ele começou a explicar para ela à medida que se preparava sob o olhar dela.

—Qual é dessa afilhada dele? – perguntou Beets incomodado com o quanto a guria sempre se metia e toda vez que ela estava cortava o barato de curtição de Bardock, bom isso na mente dos amigos.

—Sei lá, a garota gosta de se meter e... – Toma virou mais um gol da cerveja long neck – ele parece gostar dela, é chato pra caralho, mesmo que ela seja gostosinha, ainda sim é foda! Fora que é afilhada é porra!

Bardock se afastara de Bulma voltando ao grupo de colegas, nesse meio tempo Bulma ficou junto de Sanka que trouxera a melhor amiga Brianne junto. Elas eram um tanto mais velhas que Bulma, mas nada tão gritante. Mas diferente de Bulma, elas já tinham uma certa experiencia de vida. E ela o que? Mal saíra das fraudas...

As conversas pareciam estar longe do que ela se enquadraria, fora que não fora com a cara de nenhuma das duas. E dai que Bulma era jovem? Ela tinha o que era preciso. Tá... podia ser uma garota um pouco mimada, filha do papai, mas ela também tinha seu lado bom, ela ganhava seu próprio dinheiro que esbanjava com suas extravagancias graças ao que? Sua imagem publica.

De repente Bulma não gostou do olhar que recebera das duas cobras quando estava testando a mira da sua arma. Risinhos e Bulma queria muito esganar elas, porque não trouxe Lazuli? Ia ser uma coisa mais justa.

O grupo dividido e começara a partida e tudo que Bulma queria fazer era fica encolhida no canto. Eles levavam muito a sério aquilo! Era uma caçada mesmo. De repente nem foi tão boa ideia.

—Que se tá fazendo coisinha? Sai daí logo – bradou Bardock com ela.

—Eu to legal aqui – ela bradou de volta abaixada contra uma construção semi demolida do circuito. – Vai em frente!

—Isso é ridículo! Levanta essa bunda dai já Bulma Briefs! É uma ordem do seu capitão! – ele bradara e ela só ouvia os sons das rajadas de disparo.

Ele tirara do cinto algo que lembrava uma granada, mas explodia tinta.

Ela levantou-se extremamente contrariada começando a seguir e movimentar-se no jogo, essa era a vantagem de ser pequena, se escondia como ninguém.

Mas foi inevitável ser atingida e principalmente por quem fora atingida, pela tal de Sanka ridícula, mas por outro lado foi bom sair do jogo, agora não precisaria fingir que estava gostando daquela porcaria. Ah se arrependimento matasse... ela nunca teria insistido na sua vidinha. Mas já que estava ali, nada como movimentar sua rede social como uma garota descolada que era.

Fora que, bem ou mal, esse tipo de garota versátil atraia muita publicidade positiva, quem sabe um novo patrocínio?

Ela riu das próprias besteiras pensadas, mas ainda sim estava tirando boas fotos alheia ao jogo, então ouviu as buzinas altas e os gritos eufóricos indicando que uma das equipes tinha ganho e ela com o rifle nas costas foi até a balburdia ver que de fato tinha ganhado torcendo para saírem logo dali.

Os gritos animados das garotas eram irritantes, mas mais irritante ainda foi aquela coisa com o cabelo todo manchado de tinta, ridícula se jogar nos braços do SEU padrinho e ficar beijando o rosto dele como uma oferecida, será que ninguém via o quão ridículo aquilo estava? Será que... ela sentia tanta raiva principalmente com ele abraçando a garota, está tão concentrado na vitória do time idiota deles, daquele jogo idiota que nem se atentava a nada absoluto ao seu redor, mas ela se atentava, ela, na verdade estava irada. E movida por esse ciúme disparado em seu corpo ela puxou seu rifle de pressão e segurou o gatilho apontado para a coisa escrota que tocava no que não devia.

Sem proteção a garota gritou pelo impacto dos disparos, Bulma parecia uma maníaca agora, que não mirava em ponto certo, só disparava contra a garota até Toma segurar seus pulsos puxando a arma do jogo.

—Ei que se tá fazendo? – bradou o homem alto.

—Não... não é pra atirar? – perguntou Bulma que respirava um pouco mais rápido e fez-se de inocente para o homem enquanto Bardock se aproximava dos dois. – Eu pensei que...

—Não! O jogo acabou! Não percebeu? – Bradou Toma

—O que foi isso? – perguntou Bardock ao puxar Bulma de lado

—Foi o jogo e...

—Não foi o jogo Bulma, você não é estupida assim – ele falou com certa zanga com a garota – o que você fez foi desnecessário, machucou aquela garota, ela tava sem proteção.

—Vai ficar defendendo aquelazinha agora? – perguntou Bulma irritada cruzando os braços e o encarando com raiva.

—Coisinha... – ele baixou um tom da voz – eu não defendendo ninguém, e eu não to defendo Bulma, eu estou sendo justo, não foi legal o que fez.

Bulma respirou fundo segurando um tanto aquilo que sentia, aquela raiva alimentada.

—Então vai lá cuidar dela, tadinha, manda meus pêsames pra ela – disse debochadamente.

Ele crispou um tanto os lábios, irritado com ela e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, e então respirou fundo.

—O mínimo que deve a ela são suas desculpas, mesmo que use esse teu fingimento descarado pra mentir para ao menos parecer sincera, afinal ela não fez absolutamente nada coisinha. – Ele disse sério a olhando ciente do motivo que levara Bulmaa fazer aquilo.

—Quer que eu peça desculpas? - disse Bulmaséria, o olhando – tá bem – ela falou sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva e foi até a garota e com a sua mais comovente face, e de modo mais cínico possível se desculpou com a garota.

Então deixando os equipamentos sobre o balcão ela passara por Bardock calada e foi ao vestuário se limpar das marcas de tinta.

Aquilo estava definitivamente muito errado e ele sabia, sabia que uma hora as coisas poderiam sair do controle, sabia de tudo isso, da diferença ente eles, mas não imaginava algo como aquilo...

A pequena discussão entre os amigos se remetia a presença da garota ali, de ela sempre acabar com qualquer possibilidade de diversão, e tudo que Bardock evitara era a porra de uma brecha dentro do assunto, porque não tinha o que falar, ele não poderia dizer as razões, não poderiam se expor...

O lado ruim daquilo desabrochava lentamente entre eles...

E Bulmaao se aproximar pegou um mínimo da conversa. E Bardock empurrou Toma de lado indo até ela.

—Eu... eu to indo pra casa – ela disse – só vim te avisar pra... pra não ficar preocupado, pode... se divertir sei lá... – ela disse gesticulando demais, estava nervosa, estava irritada.

—Mas temos outras coisas pra fazer hoje – ele disse a garota e realinhando o cabelo dela por trás da orelha dela, se sentia parcialmente culpado, mas incapaz de se afastar dela como seria o certo depois de estar claro que a linha que impuseram no inicio estava sendo ultrapassada, porque no fundo ele sabia que estava tão envolvido quanto ela.

—E-eu... eu de repente perdi a vontade, eu... só quero ir pra casa.

—Eu levo você então – ele dissera a fim de poderem conversar a sós.

—Não precisa! Eu... eu sei me virar, volta pro teu jogo, agora pode fazer suas coisas... – ela dissera sem conseguir sustentar o olhar ao dele e finalmente deu as costas saindo.

Já Bardock colocara a mão na cintura olhando para cima, para o céu, completamente indignado com aquilo.

Caralho, era tão difícil assim?

Ela era uma menina... não sabia separar as coisas, não sabia se conter, não sabia reagir...

Puta que pariu mesmo! Era uma merda se sentir dependente de algo...

Ele literalmente passara uma vida inteira bem longe de tudo aquilo, desse tipo de situação, desse tipo de relação...

—Porra coisinha – ele murmurou irritado antes de ir atrás dela, pegara os capacetes da moto e ainda na saída do lugar parou a moto frente a ela – anda logo cacete!

Ele a vira secando os olhos e fazer um bico, uma criança preste a fazer birra.

—Não precisa, já disse, volta pros teus amigos Bardock, não é isso que eles querem? Que o estorvo pare de atrapalhar e...

—Caralho garota! Pega logo essa merda, - disse ainda com o segundo capacete em mãos a ofertando - eu tô onde? Lá com eles ou aqui? Porra... não começa com isso não...

Ela pegou com raiva o capacete e o colocou subindo então na moto, mas pouco antes dele dá partida ela resmungou.

—Você é um idiota!

—E você um bebê chorão!

...

Debaixo do chuveiro quente a mão dele deslizara sobre os cabelos úmidos azuis, e os olhos dela focaram-se nele.

—Você é muito mimada coisinha – ele dissera – muito cheia de vontade.

—Você tá zangado comigo? – ela perguntara e ele segurou o queixo dela entre o polegar e o indicador e beijou ternamente os lábios dela.

—Eu estou zangado, mas não posso te culpar somente. Só... me promete que vai se controlar. Isso não é bom, temos um acordo e...

—Eu tenho ciúmes – ela dissera irritada – eu tenho, você sabe que eu tenho e não consigo parar, porque...

—Hei – ele despertara a atenção dela – para de ser boba garota, se eu quisesse dar trela eu dava, não quero tá bom? Está bom contigo, está bom do jeito que tá... deixa essas bobagens pra lá.

Ele justificava, mesmo ciente que também sentia sim ciúmes dela, medo de parte aquilo acabar, porque internamente ainda sim tinha certa insegurança daquilo. Não era algo certo, ele sabia bem, mas quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mais estava se apegando a garota mimada e ciumenta pelo visto.

—Eu sei que você não liga pra essas coisas tá bom? Você nem liga, tudo tá sempre bem. E... – ele a calara a beijando.

—Tem um lugar um pouco longe daqui que tem um ótimo chalé no meio do nada... – ele dissera – e... temos um final de semana inteiro.

Ela irritada virou as costas, não achava que o assunto simplesmente se encerraria assim. Era difícil pra ele só entendr que ela gostava dele, e quando ela pensava nesse gostar, não era um caso escondido simplesmente... ela realmente estava se apaixonando perdidamente por aquele homem que parecia levar tudo sempre a banho maria.

—Ahhh coisinha – ele dissera ao abraça-la de costas e deslizar o nariz sobre o pescoço dela, achou engraçadinho aquele bico de ciúmes dela. E ele achava bem sem motivo, mas... ainda sim bonitinho – diz que não quer? Só eu e você, um chalé, águas quentes das piscinas naturais...

—Eu nem tenho roupa aqui – ela murmurou com o bico.

—A gente nem vai precisar delas assim – ele a provou

—Você é um chato sabia?

—Mas você não resiste – ele sussurra no ouvido dela antes de vira-la e beija-la contra a parede do chuveiro.

(...)

Ela repassava as fotos que tinha guardada sobre total sigilo de tudo e de todos. Fotos deles, dos momentos deles. Desde saídas, pequenas viagens, pequenos momentos...

Tinha uma em especial que ela amava, deles nas piscinas naturais, era um cenário lindo, perfeito pra dizer no mínimo. Ele e ela estavam perfeitos, numa sincronia intensa e perfeita. Mesmo com as pequenas brigas bobas que tinham vira e meche. Ela realmente tentava controlar-se, mas era impossível. Mas ao menos sentira-se de alma lavada quando ele finalmente demonstrara ter alma ao deixar bem evidente o ciúme que tinha dela também.

Só tinha um lado ruim nisso tudo, ela se perguntava até quando arrastariam algo assim? Será que nunca aquela droga de acordo mudaria?

Ela ajeitou o cabelo e o vestido vermelho colado ao corpo mais uma vez frente ao espelho antes de sair.

—Tchau mamãe, não volto hoje! – ela avisou para a mãe sentada na sala com o seu pai vendo a novela.

—Divirta-se! – gritou Panchy pouco antes da porta principal fechar-se.

—Quando é que vamos conhecer esse rapaz que a Bulma tanto sai? – perguntou Linus a mulher – você o conhece?

—Deixa ela, ela não quer falar ainda, fica dizendo que não é sério... vai ver ela ainda tá insegura hohoho tudo ao seu tempo querido, ela é jovem.

—Na idade dela eu trabalhava e sustentava uma família e... – Começou o pai de Bulma e a mãe evirara os olhos vendo o longo discurso que iria começar.

Era claro que ele já tinha uma família, forma descuidados a ponto de fazerem sua linda bebezinha no ultimo ano da escola. E quem o via com todo aquele discurso de superpai e homem responsável não o conhecia de antes, era tão terrível quanto Bulma.

...

Ela realmente estaria pronta pra noitada junto com as amigas, estava se divertindo completamente relaxada. Sempre afastados era de lei as conversas no celular, as trocas de fotos, as provocações. E sempre, em via de regra, a noite terminava com eles juntos.

—Sabe que o Derek tá caidinho por você né? – disse Lazuli maliciosa – ele deixa cada vez mais nítido, olha lá o jeito que ele te olha.

Bulma disfarçara e olhou de lado a mesa vizinha, vendo o garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que parecia a devorar com o olhar. E ela gargalhou e chupou o canudinho do seu drink

—Ahhh amiga, eu to muito bem, nem vejo tanta graça nisso... – disse Bulma dando uma piscadela

—Ah não dona Bulma Briefs! esse segredo de novo, que homem é esse pelo amor dos deuses? Nunquinha vi você tão paradona, e olha que sou sua amiga desde sempre.

—Ah amiga, já te disse, é só um lance aí, não é nada...

—Se não é nada então porque não te vejo mais flertar ou se agarrar com outros? Que eu saiba lances não são sérios, esse é?

—Ahh... é complicado – desconversa bulma

—Tudo é complicado, nenhuma droga de foto, parece até o grande segredo do estado, todos querem saber que é o homem que fez a bela e divã dos cabelos azuis arriar os quatro pneus. Ele é feio? É por isso que tá vergonha? – disparou Lazuli e Bulma se engasgou ao rir.

—Definitivamente ele não é feio – disse Bulma rindo

—Tá...- pensou a loira – é bonito... então ele é jovem? Tipo, mais novo que você é isso? Arranjou um fedelho, argh!

Bulma ainda riu e com o canudo nos lábios ela maneou a cabeça negando.

—Acho que a fedelha sou eu – deixou Bulma escapar com um sorriso divertido ao pensar.

—Então é velho? Ai credo bulma! Nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo de curtir esse lance sugar daddy, ai amiga, então achou um velho pra te bancar?

—Para sua boba! – gargalhou Bulma– não é um velho assim... e não, definitivamente não faço o tipo ser bancadinha por um velho tarado, bom... parcialmente – disse Bulma com malicia.

—Ai meu deus! – disse Lazuli pensando – tá... é bonito, é mais velho, mas não é velho... tá ... deixa eu ver... já sei é rico!

—Não – Bulma disse

—Nossa, velho e pobre que depre – riu Lazuli

—Ele não é pobre, é... até bem estável...

—Ai não bulma! Miga sua louca! ele é casado, não é? Agora tudo faz sentido, ai amiga, não... poxa, você não merece isso, ser a outra, aposto que ele tem aquelas conversinhas de casamento péssimo e que vai larga-la e...

E Bulma segurou a mão de Lazuli e a olhou nos olhos.

—Calma, eu to bem, é só um cara... e definitivamente ele é bem solteiro.

Lazuli então parou por um breve segundo finalmente se permitindo analisar sua melhor amiga, algo a um bom tempo havia mudado em bulma, e mudado principalmente em uma expressão que ela sempre usara: c'est la vie

Havia algo que Bulma já não falava a um bom tempo, e era algo que Lazuli a ouvia dizer quase que diariamente, comentários, brincadeiras, perseguição a rede social...

Com o celular em mãos a loira finalmente percebera o que estava nítido e estampado na sua frente e de repente tudo coube como uma luva.

—Você tá dando pro teu padrinho! – disse euforicamente estupefata o que fez Bulma literalmente cuspir o liquido que bebia pela boca e pelo nariz e caralho como ardeu aquela porra! – e nem adianta negar Bulma Briefs! – bradou agora a loira e Bulma com o guardanapo na boca se secando fez um gesto de silencio em meio ao desespero para Lazuli.

—Tá... eu... eu confesso – disse Bulma num murmurou – mas pelo amor de Deus, não fala nada. Jura de dedinho! – dissera estendendo o dedo mindinho a amiga de infância e ela bufou e irritou-se, mas ainda assim cruzou o seu mindinho com a sua melhor amiga fazendo então uma promessa.

—Eu não falo nada, mas – disse a loira ainda prendendo o dedo da amiga – vai ter que me contar tudinho em todos mínimos detalhes sórdidos, todos mesmo ouviu – dissera a loira e então soltando o dedo de Bulma engatou – ele é bem dotado, como ele é na cama, ele tem aquele jeito todo grosso e... ele é mal e...

—Calma – Bulma encabulou-se um instante – uma pergunta por vez, sem indiscrições...

E ali começara uma longa conversa entre mulheres.

Em sua casa do outro lado da cidade, Bardock estava sentado relaxadamente no seu sofá frente a tv. Sobre a mesinha um balde de gelo cuidadosamente colocado sobre um protetor emborrachado para não manchar a madeira do móvel e dentro do balde, muitas long neck’s de sua marca preferida que fazia companhia a vários petiscos servidos ali, na tela rolava o jogo do final de campeonato de futebol, e junto a Bardock, o amigo Toma lhe fazia companhia.

O intervalo do jogo chegara com ele indo direto ao celular. Já tinha um tempo que Toma analisava as ações do amigo, ele já dera espaço, ameaçara, importunara, mas absolutamente nada o fazia confessar quem era a tal mulher misteriosa, ele continuava a guardá-la incógnito. Mas Toma inquieto não desistira e como bom investigador policial que era – e extremante intrometido – fora atrás a seu modo e ainda processava aquilo, remoía-se de vontade de trazer aquilo a tona, na verdade coçava latente o desejo, como ele fora imbecil esse tempo todo de não ter percebido aquilo? A droga da garotinha irritante de cabelos azuis. Mas Toma havia decidido que aquele era um momento certo para finalmente confrontar o amigo.

— Olha... se eu estivesse no lugar do Linus te daria uma surra filha da puta. – começou ele e Bardock virou o rosto enquanto estava bebendo a long neck e arqueou a sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva e toma continuou – mas também não posso negar como a garotinha é pecadinho de gostosa.

Bardock tirara o bico da garrafa dos lábios e a face em sequencia fora um misto de espanto e irritação.

—Você tá fodendo sua afilhada caralho? Porra...

Bardock sentira um misto estranho com aquilo, mas falara a primeira merda que veio na sua cabeça.

—Claro que não você é idiota? – bradou – olha a merda que tá falando?

—Não acredito que você ainda vai negar caralho? Pra mim? – gargalhou Toma prepotente – não precisa mentir, eu vi vocês juntos, mesmo você se esforçando tanto pra esconder, e poxa... me lembra de nunca deixar uma filhinha minha nas tuas garras caralho...

Bardock deixara a garrafa sobre a mesinha e deslizara as mãos pelos cabelos irritados.

—Aconteceu tá legal? – começou – aconteceu e ponto, eu não sei que mera foi, mas tá ai, tá satisfeito? Era isso que queria? – frustrado ele bufou e pegou a cerveja novamente e virou um gole – agora se abrir essa merda de boca pra alguém te meto uma bala sem dó seu filha da puta, entendeu? Se eu perco um amigo, vou perder dois por fazer merda e a culpa vai ser tua.

Toma rindo do jeito agressivo do amigo ergueu as mãos em rendição...

—Ei... não vou julgar – dissera – mas vou te zoar tanto. – Ele começou e Bardock bufara com tanta maturidade vinda dele – a lista é infinita, mas o bom e velho: pegou pra criar ainda é o melhor, seu tarado depravado!

—Ela é adulta

—Diz isso pro Linus que ainda exibe fotos da filha lá no departamento Médico legal a chamando de princesinha do papai, imagina que cena seria um natal em família de vocês? E o que? Um casamento e filhos? – Gargalhou, Toma

—Tá dando bagagem demais no assunto idiota, é um lance e é só. – Repreendeu Bardock – nada de... sei lá, bobagens de relacionamento, ou romances; Casamentos e filhos? Nem em sonho amigão. Então para por aí.

—Então tem algo errado, tu só quer traçar e pronto?

Bardock ouvira as palavras calado, pensativo. Era obvio que não, não era só “traçar” naquela visão destorcida de Toma, ele não era cafajeste nesse ponto. Não precisava de tamanho enaltecimento do seu ego. E definitivamente não envolvia mais somente sexo aquilo que eles tinham entre si que agora ele nem ao menos sabia como definir exatamente. Agora graças ao imbecil do amigo, muitas coisas passavam em sua mente.

—Eu gosto dela – Bardock disse – a gente fica sem compromisso e ninguém deve satisfações para ninguém... é um bom acordo.

—Um acordo de sexo e companhia... isso é muito bizarro.

—Nem tanto, talvez devesse algum dia tentar ficar com uma mulher mais que um final de semana, sei lá... curtir alguém alguma vez na vida.

—ihhh, que papo mais brochante, se não te conhecesse diria até que se apaixonou pela fedelha...

Bardock riu torto.

—Claro que não idiota, mas... é divertido, deveria tentar – completou ele, o clima aos poucos se concertava entre conversas. Mas Bardock ainda processava o: apaixonado, que viera de Toma.

Estaria ele realmente apaixonado logo por aquela garota? Havia vivenciado tal sentimento a tantos anos atrás que nem ao menos se lembrava de como era...

E se de fato fosse, então ele tinha um sério problema para resolver.


	7. O meu ciume

Ele achava que de inicio fora a decisão mais sensata que tomara. Procurou afastar-se um pouco da garota de cabelos azuis. Incapaz de simplesmente dizer não aquilo, ele fora bem sutilmente ocupando o tempo, se tornando um pouco evasivo com as velhas desculpas de trabalho. Não que não a quisesse por perto, ele a queria. Tinha abstinência da presença dela, do corpo, do cheiro, do jeito, até do som -por vezes, irritante- da voz dela. Mas a última coisa que ele queria na sua vida era se apegar novamente, fosse a quem fosse.

Tudo que ele procurou fazer foi levar aquele lance deles de volta o início, como deveria ser e nunca ter mudado: apenas um lance ocasional. Muito embora estava realmente complicado, e ele percebera como parte daquela distancia imposta por ele, que magoava a garota, que ainda assim, procurava fingir que não estava tão envolvida quanto de fato ambos sabiam que estavam.

Talvez poderia ser egoísta da parte dele, mas ele sabia suas razões para aquilo. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, sempre tem um motivo.

Naquela noite em especial ele havia decidido sair mais uma vez com os amigos, e por coincidência ou não, bulma fora ao mesmo lugar com as amigas. Uma casa noturna bem frequentada da capital que recebia naquela noite um dos Dj’s favoritos dela. Ele a vira, a distância, incrivelmente linda com aquele vestidinho dourado curto de paetês. Drink na mão, mas ele fingia que era indiferente aquilo, que ela e a presença dela não mexia tanto com ele quanto realmente mexia.

Aquela noite estava parecendo um verdadeiro teste de ciúmes e desejo para ambos. Ele se controlava para não ir atrás dela, ou para tira-la dali para algum lugar só deles...

Whisky entõa se tornava uma boa companhia.

—Então, até que a filhotinha do Linus tem umas amiguinhas mô gostosas – comentou Toma. – Dá até vontade de seguir o teu exemplo e pegar alguma pra criar – riu e ouviu algo que lembrava um rosnado de protesto vindo de Bardock.

—Eu sei bem levar as coisas – disse.

—Será? Isso é no mínimo esquisito...- disse Toma bebendo – brigaram?

—Não, eu só... – Bardock deslizou a mão pelo cabelo – decidi dá um tempinho só isso. Ela é muito fedelha, não é algo que só vai rolar.

—Agora meu amigão tá voltando – disse Toma animado.

Ela estava extremamente irritada com aquilo. Quando ela ligara mais cedo para ele, o mesmo tinha dito que estava um pouco cansado, e mesmo que ela tenha se oferecido a ficar com ele, ele considerou que era melhor não. Então irritada, a ultima coisa que ela queria naquele instante era olhar para ele, ou falar com ele, porque da forma que seu coração estava, certamente ela gritaria, faria um escândalo, mas agora, bom, agora ela tentava se manter racional, maior que aquilo. Porque ela pensava em tanta coisa, coisas como: se havia feito ou dito algo errado, se algo estava acontecendo com ele e ele apenas não falava, ou o pior, ele havia se cansado dela e não tinha coragem de admitir ou talvez tivesse medo de partir seu coração, o que na verdade ele estava fazendo ao ser tão indiferente com ela como de fato estava sendo nos últimos dias. Aquilo realmente a magoava.

—Ai, amiga, pelo visto não mudou nadinha né? – perguntou Lazuli a amiga se compadecendo dela, ciente de como Bulma andava meio pra baixo aqueles dias.

—Eu nem sei...- disse a garota bebendo do seu coquetel de frutas – ele só tem se afastado, as vezes a gente se encontra as vezes não, ele parece tão... indiferente, tão frio comigo as vezes e as vezes ele é um fofo sabe? – disse ela – eu to ficando louca, me perguntando de repente se não é coisa da minha cabeça, ou se talvez esteja acontecendo realmente algo no trabalho dele e ele não quer falar...

—Talvez, vai saber né? – disse Lazuli pensativa. – Mas que é chato, isso é!

—Eu também não gosto, poxa, eu... eu realmente acho que estou gostando dele e agora isso. Acho que o mínimo que ele deveria é ser honesto poxa.

—Você acha que ele toparia um relacionamento assim? Tipo... o cara é amigo do teu pai guria; meu pai surtaria – riu Lazuli.

—Eu não sei o que eu quero amiga, eu só... só queria ficar com ele sem toda essa baboseira. Eu não ligo pra isso, eu ligo para o que eu sinto e poxa... ele podia me dá credito alguma vez na vida. Mas ele não dá!

— Bom, amiga, se o que você quer é que isso se torne um relacionamento precisa ser mais incisiva.

Bulma suspirara.

Ela então repousa o copo sobre a mesinha alta que tinha ali no canto que elas estavam bebendo que dava uma perfeita visão da cabine do Dj.

—Eu não sei se isso vale a pena assim, pelo menos ele demonstra isso. – disse bulma – minha mente fala uma coisa e meu coração outra e... e eu acho que talvez a gente podia dar uma chance sabe? Mais uma chance de verdade disso acontecer, sem joguinhos.

—Quer saber se vale a pena? mostre a ele que você é bem mais que aquilo que ele vê! Poxa, você tá sempre disponível, sempre pronta pra ele. Faça igual a ele e o deixa vir atrás de você sei lá – disse a loira e então tem um estalo - faz ciúme, nenhum homem é imune. Faz isso! Eu sei que se ele realmente se importar ele não vai só ficar calado.

—Ciúme é algo meio infantil não acha?

—Dane-se, no amor e na guerra vale tudo, aceita logo. Fora que, se ele quer só um lance, significa que vocês não têm absolutamente nada. Ele não é seu dono.

—Mas ai quer dizer que eu também não sou dona dele – Bulma disse com um biquinho.

—É obvio que você já não é de qualquer forma, ele mal olhou para você esse tempo todo. Ou seja, ele sabe que você tá aqui e ele ao menos falou com você? Não! Então faz alguma coisa ou desencana de vez.

Lazuli tinha sua total e completa razão. Ele estava ali, ela sabia que ele estava, e ele também sabia que ela estava, eles trocaram um ou dois olhares em total silencio. Ele parecia bem decidido a se divertir com os amigos, e ela ali se lamentando. Não! Ela era linda, estonteante, inteligente, super descolada, mega conhecida e reconhecida em suas redes sociais. Explorava sua imagem com tudo que podia. Ela era a bulma Briefs, não ia ficar se lamentando – muito embora era o que tinha vontade – por um cara que recusou sua companhia aquela noite pra ficar de papo com aqueles idiotas.

Tequila e pista de dança! Isso só pra começar.

Os olhos negros a distancia incendiavam apenas a olhando. Um brilho intenso de desejo e luxuria misturado a sua própria repreensão. Como lutar contra algo que era tão intenso?

Pediu então um Jack Daniel’s com Coca-Cola a fim de amenizar o whisky puro que tomava. Já estava amargurado em excesso.

Na pista de dança ela dera brecha a um carinha que estava a secando, estava realmente considerando as palavras de sua melhor amiga: fazer ciúmes.

Algo na medida... afinal ela era linda, solteira e desimpedida, não é? Fora ele que a dispensou, é ele que não quer nada sério.

O carinha alto de cabelos compridos segurou na sua cintura quando se aproximou se juntando aquela dança embalante.

—Coisinha vulgar – ele murmurou ainda compenetrado nela dançando – começava a sentir o corpo aquecer e uma pontada interna surgir com aquilo a medida que ela se tornava mais solta com aquele cara.

—Eu sou Broly e você gatinha? – perguntou o garoto em seu ouvido e ela riu com cócegas e respondeu se divertindo com o garoto embalada:

—Bulma – e completou – adorei a parte do: gatinha.

—Mas você é ué... linda, gata... gostosa pra caralho – ele comentou ao puxa-la mais contra o seu corpo.

—Sou, não é? – riu bulma bem cheia de si, mas para o carinha se tornava mais empolgante aquela conversa, porque parecia que ela estava se fazendo de difícil e isso o animava ainda mais.

Conversinhas tortas no pé do ouvido dela e o primeiro deslizar sutil em direção a bunda dela, que ela segurou antes de alcançar o destino.

—Vamos manter a ordem das coisas por enquanto Broly – ela disse e piscou e ele deu um sorriso torto.

—Tá legal – ele murmurou e então deslizara o nariz pelo pescoço dela provocando arrepios – gostei desse teu perfume, tá no corpo todo?

De longe, seu espectador estava exaltado e apetando com força em demasia estourou o copo do drink que bebia. A face já não conseguia conter parte do que estava sentindo, do incomodo em vê-la daquele modo.

Excessos de culpa, remorso?

Não...

Ciúmes...

Ciúmes crescente e muito maior do que as primeiras vezes que sentiu, intenso o bastante para mexer com seu raciono, mas esse ele ainda tentava controlar. Não ia dá o braço a torcer, afinal era aquilo que ele queria, não é? Que a coisinha tivesse oportunidade de realmente amadurecer, experimentar na vida, afinal ela era jovem... era linda...

—Traz whisky cowboy – ele pediu ao garçom – alias trás a porra da garrafa inteira de um whisky 20 anos e deixa aqui.

—Se controla caralho, daqui a pouco todo mundo percebe essa merda- disse Toma encabulado com o amigo, nunca o vira com uma face tão assustadora movida por ciúme, na verdade nem sabia que ele tinha esse lado – pega uma dessas que tá te secando e pronto, acabou essa merda.

—Não to afim – dissera Bardock seco.

O rapaz alto estava realmente disposto a faturar aquela garota aquela noite. Os beijos começaram no pescoço dela junto com as mãos bobas que ela realmente tentava parar, estava indo longe demais. Parecia um tarado. Fora que quem ela realmente queria que estivesse ali e a estivesse tocando tão inapropriadamente parecia nem ligar.

Bulma então forçou sair daqueles braços que a envolviam, mais piorou quando ele forçara um beijo com a garota.

Sabe aqueles momentos que parece que tudo fica em silencio momentaneamente?

Os olhos cor de penumbra estavam extremamente hostis, frios, ferozes e violentos...

Virou duas doses seguidas de shot, sentia a raiva e o ciúme que dominava agora completamente sua emoção. Ele não ia ficar ali e ser espectador daquela presepada. Foda-se!

Bulma empurrou o rapaz.

—Você tá louco, não é assim!

—ahh vai se fazer de difícil agora? Fala sério gatinha – ele dissera voltando a agarra-la – você vai curtir, vou fazer você miar gostoso igual a uma gata selvagem

—Você é nojento! – dissera Bulma

Ele rosnou olhando a cena, um lado seu se impôs e sobrepôs o ciúme naquele instante, a bebida em seu sangue certamente não teria um efeito tão agradável. Virou o que ele disse a si mesmo, ser o último shot da noite infernal e levantou-se caminhando em direção a pista de dança. Toma achou que aquilo era um terrível gatilho e fora imediatamente atrás do amigo com medo dele fazer merda. Já Bardock mal chegara perto do casal objeto do seu ódio puxou bulma pelo braço a tirando das garras daquele homem e curvando o braço rotacionara o punho e sem medir nada apenas o deu um soco muito forte, mais forte do tipo que doeu até a sua mão. E puta merda, que raiva que ele estava sentindo, seu ar era de morte e seu semblante era sombrio.

—Aprenda a aceitar não de uma mulher filha da puta! – ele rebateu ao cara ainda caído no chão cuspindo as palavras, a baderna se instaurou no meio do lugar e bem na hora os amigos chegam e os seguranças da casa noturna para tira-los para fora, visto que Broly estava realmente disposto a levar aquilo a diante, mas para Bardock não era algo que valia a pena se carregar e quando os segurança vieram segura-lo ele disparou com uma voz grave e autoritária – não toca em mim, não preciso dessa merda – ele disse e bulma sentia a agressividade do tom de voz dele e naquele instante ele olhou para bulma, mas era um olhar de possessividade, de ciúme, de raiva de uma intensidade extrema que vez bulma arrepiar-se e perceber que fora longe demais naquilo e se arrependeu, e que talvez se ele não estivesse ali, saberia lá deus o que teria acontecido.

Mas Bardock não dissera uma única palavra, ele apenas deu as costas aquela bagunça como se fosse voltar a mesa e Lazuli puxou bulma pelo braço antes que ela tivesse a chance de ir atrás dele, já perto da mesa Bardock não respondia a questionamento algum dos amigos, ele apenas puxara uma nota alta pagando a conta dele, só tinha uma coisa em mente: sair daquele lugar.

Com os olhos em choro ela soltara-se de Lazuli que só a dizia pra não fazer aquilo, não ir atrás dele, mas era tudo que ela queria e precisava.

Ela o chamou, mas ele a olhou torto e ignorando o apelo apena continuou caminhando em direção a saída.

—Volt pra tua turma coisinha – a voz dele saíra mais alta e irritada que normalmente sairia.

Mas ela estava disposta a ir até o fim, fosse pra onde fosse. Poxa... era injusto tudo aquilo. Porque aquilo só aconteceu por culpa dele, ele não poderia a culpa, ou poderia?

Então sim, definitivamente ela insistiria, ela o faria a ouvir e continuou a ir atrás dele e já do lado de fora, talvez muito puto com aquilo ele a puxara a encostando contra a parede lateral da boate. Era um pouco mais escuro e parecia mais um beco. Mas ele queira apenas faze-la parar de ser irritante.

E com ela contra a parede, ele apoiara uma mão de cada lado dela, próximo, mas ainda assim distante, parecia que finalmente queria falar. E a olhando tão pequena em relação a ele ou tão boba, chorando, irritada... ele queria muito beija-la, mas ao mesmo tempo só queria odiá-la.

—Tem muitas razões pra eu dizer que tudo isso tá errado, e essa é a maior delas. – Rosnou ele dando o primeiro sinal que fez bulma estremecer e angustiar-se.

—Por favor não diz isso! – suplicou a garota levando a mão ao rosto dele, mas ele a segurou na metade do caminho, a olhava sério, profundo...

—Volta pras tuas amigas guria, vai por mim, vai estar melhor lá. – Ele fora sincero, estava bêbado, mesmo que ainda mantivesse certos controles, ele não estava tão bem assim.

—Mas..., mas eu quero tá contigo caramba! Eu quero e você me ignora, tem me evitado e... – Ela não segurando mais a raiva que sentia começara a falar tudo que a incomodava naqueles últimos dias.

Mas porra, como a voz dela estava soando irritante, porque ele estava concentrado em outra coisa e finamente, ele não conseguindo mais evitar ou lutar contra aquilo a prensara com o seu corpo contra a parede forte a beijando, intenso, um beijo de raiva, um beijo de ciúme... um beijo infantil e amargurado que serviu de estopim e logo ela estava no colo dele em um amasso mais intenso...

Tinha tanta saudade do cheiro dela

E ela saudades do dele, daquela boca dele em seu pescoço, a chupando, a beijando a mordendo...

Ofegante, intensa, cheia de tesão... era assim que ela estava, em um estado de desespero completo. E saindo dos lábios dele ela suplicou:

—Me faz tua... só sua – ela sussurrara pedindo por ele, sentindo o hálito quente dele, a excitação e o desejo que também vinham dele

... completamente duro...

Um taxi e tudo que queriam e estar sobre a mesma cama, para saciar todo aquele desejo movido de raiva, magoa e ciúme.

...

Ela gemeu alto e cravou suas unhas nos ombros dele quando ele se enterrou fundo nela uma última vez mais, antes de jorrar seu gozo dentro dela com um urro rouco, olhos fechados, corpos quentes de todo aquele turbilhão.

Então ele despencara ao lado dela na cama a puxando para o seu peito a aninhando em seus braços, sentindo o bem-estar e o desespero brigar. O desejo e o medo o fazer refém daquela louca, mimada e irritante garota de cabelos azuis.

—Isso não vai dar certo, coisinha – ele resmungou levemente ofegante ainda.

—Como você sabe? Como ter tanta certeza de tudo? – ela perguntara levemente irritada erguendo a cabeça o olhando nos olhos e ele acariciou o rosto dela que ele achava lindo, delicado... e o polegar então deslizou sobre os lábios dela – voce não é deus pra saber tudo...

Porra... era um maldito pecado, ele estava passando tudo em uma pessoa só.

Contrariado ao pensar na promessa que fizera a si mesmo a tantos anos antes. Antes mesmo dela existir.

Paixões são perigosas, porque podem ser muito boas, ou podem deixar um rastro de destruição como um furacão descontrolado.

—é isso que quer? – ele perguntou fitando sério os olhos azuis vendo-a desenhar um sorriso na porra dos lábios que ele amava beijar – não vai mudar nada entendeu? Eu não sei o que vai acontecer ou não, quer tentar a gente tenta, é algo, um ficar, sei lá como se chamaria isso, mas as regras são as mesmas até eu e você termos certeza. Ninguém sabe, ninguém se mete e eu penso como vou resolver isso mais cedo ou mais tarde com teu pai.

—Então... então eu posso me garantir só sua? – ela subira sobre ele e eufórica o perguntou. – E você vai ser só meuzinho?

—Só nós dois coisinha – ele dissera e segurando o rosto dela tornou a beija-la.

Ela estava preste a explodir de felicidade, e ele finalmente admitindo para si mesmo que não suportaria a ideia de ver alguém a tocar, ou ao menos deseja-la que não fosse ele.

(...)

Ele olhava com graça ela regando com tamanha paciência sobre uma mesinha de canto da sala aquelas violetas coloridas que ela arranjara. Na verdade, olhando bem pelo seu espaço havia tantas coisinhas que denunciava a presença de uma mulher aqui, tinha mais cor a casa, e de certo modo, sua vida também, mesmo que houve suas briguinhas – muitas delas na verdade – eram como chocolate e pimenta. No seu armário do quarto, ela havia tomado praticamente um pedaço que agora só tinha coisas dela, no banheiro produtos dela. Era um namoro escondido que mais parecia um casamento dado a quantidade de tempo que passavam juntos, era tanto que até Linus reclamava e exigiu a presença dela mais dentro de casa ou que no mínimo levasse o tal sujeito para a família conhecer. O que restou a ela organizar sua agenda, e junto, cobrar Bardock de como resolveriam aquilo. Eles não poderiam viver um sentimento em segredo assim pra sempre.

Ele então pegou a carteira e as chaves.

—Vamos logo coisinha, tem muita coisa ainda pra ver – ele dissera e ela guardando o regador pequeno secou as mãos e saiu encontrando-o já na garagem abrindo o carro.

—Sabe, você deveria tentar, é terapêutico – ela dissera ao fechar o cinto

—Cerveja é terapêutico, meu time ganhar é terapêutico, mato que a gente planta só serve se você puder comer no final, se não é perda de tempo – ele dissera e ela riu daquele jeito irritante dele e o beijou.

—Tá... vou plantar cebolinhas para você. - ela completou e ele dera um sorriso torto com aquilo. – Podemos ter aquelas suculentas também, são lindas...

—Quem sabe – ele murmurou.

Percorreram um caminho até um lugar especializado em peixes ornamentais. Fora convencido pela garota, que na verdade queria irritantemente um cachorro que ele negou veemente. Então como não pode vencer a guerra porque simplesmente dizer não para ela era sofrível. Chegaram ao acordo do peixinho no aquário.

A lista era extensa, com bomba, comida, filtro, decoração, o maldito aquário, os peixes...

Ele colocou as duas mãos no bolso da calça a olhando parecendo uma criança escolhendo os peixes.

— Isso é um grande passo mocinha, vai cuidar deles e alimentá-los – ele sorriu – eu nem chego perto coisinha.

—Tá seu chato, já entendi – ela fez um bico e então apontou para o ultimo peixinho que ela queria um Lombardoi Cobalto. – Esse parece meio você.

—hahaha – ele comentou, queria sair logo dali, estava começando a ficar com fome.

Ele pegara a carteira e foi ao balcão pagar por aquelas coisas enquanto um rapazinho guardava no carro. A mulher que lhe atendia parecia até simpática.

—Sua filha parece estar bem alegre – comentou a mulher meio sem tato quanto passava o cartão.

—É... ela está alegre com os peixes, afinal foi uma guerra por eles – comentou Bardock sem dá muita importância para o comentário dela, até bulma entrar e agarrar-se ao pescoço dele rindo e o beijar.

—Já disse que te amo?

—vai precisar de muito mais disso pra compensar aquelas coisas – ele dissera ao segurar o rosto dela e dá mais beijo rápido e pegar a notinha, - obrigada – ele dissera a mulher que tinha uma face ligeiramente constrangida.

E bulma que tinha percebido murmurou com Bardock enquanto caminhavam para o carro.

—O que foi? Ela deu em cima de você?

—Não coisinha – ele riu achando graça – só te chamou de minha filha – ele completou e bulma riu.

—Ai meu deus! Que sem noção!

—Ahhh quem pode culpa-la? – comentou Bardock travando o cinto – não está de um todo errada.

—Mesmo assim, sei lá – bulma fez um bico.

—Coisinha, as pessoas vão falar, isso é uma parte disso. Fazer o que?

—Quanta maturidade meu mozão tem – ela disse beijando a bochecha dele que dirigia.

—Que porra de maturidade – ele riu – é mais um foda-se ligado, e ter um botão desses é uma benção...

—Acho que preciso – ela riu.

...

Ela definitivamente o fez montar o aquário junto com ela e recepcionar os novos moradores da casa da qual ela ainda se deu ao trabalho de escolher cada nome.

Um almoço bem ao estilo grego e ela estava louca por aquele homem.

Tudo caminhava tão bem, eles estavam bem, ela... ela até podia agora cogitar fazer planos, tinha certeza que logo, logo eles não precisariam mais se esconder de ninguém, e tudo que ela mais queria era compartilha a felicidade que tinha com todos, inclusive sua família.

Já ele criava coragem para começar aquele assunto com Linus, como dizer ao melhor amigo que havia se apaixonado pela filha dele que era muito mais nova e que ele ainda era padrinho e praticamente a viu crescer?

Ele tinha certeza que Linus o odiaria.


	8. Más decisões

Ele vinha adiando a um tempo aquilo, a conversa com Toma não ajudara muito o seu ânimo e sua moral, no entanto estava pensando em realmente jogar a merda no ventilador, porra, ele gostava da coisinha, estava verdadeiramente apegado a ela, mas estava também atormentado pelos fantasmas do passado, atormentado pela confiança que o amigo tinha nele e agora ele traíra. Então naquela tarde saíram os três para um happy hour pós serviço; ele, Toma e Linus, a fim de tomarem um chopp, algo bem descontraído e com sorte Bardock conseguiria falar com o melhor amigo sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e bulma.

Entre petiscos e canecas de chopp sendo esvaziadas, Linus ajeitara os óculos de grau sobre o nariz de ponta fina e arrebitada quando tornara ao assunto novamente com o amigo de infância.

—Deveria realmente aquietar esse faixo, achar uma boa garota, se casar e... ter filho, casamento é ótimo, é bom ter alguém pra quem voltar...

E Bardock riu torto pensando na coisinha, mas também não deixara a piada escapar ao dizer:

—Se casamento fosse tão bom, não haveria divórcio – ele contrapôs rindo, ao levar a caneca de bebida aos lábios novamente

—Bom... talvez essas pessoas que se separem só... não tiveram a chance de estar com a pessoa certa, tipo você, perdeu uma grande chance e, essas coisas são raras sabe? Eu ainda me lembro de como você era doido por ela e...

—Ela quem? – perguntou Toma curioso

—Ninguém – respondera Bardock cortando o assunto, achava que o que estava no passado deveria ficar lá, já se atormentara o bastante. Já sofrera desilusão o bastante.

—Nunca mais a viu mesmo? Ou teve curiosidade? – perguntou Linus com um sorriso torto.

—Nunca mais, e nem faço tanta questão, não fiz a dezenove anos e continuou não fazendo – respondera levemente irritado e inquieto.

Porque trazer justamente a parte negativa do seu passado? Aquilo cheira a fracasso, sabia que as pontas que ficaram soltas o conduziram a sua escolha de hoje. – Acho que já fui cretino por uma vida toda.

Nem todos superam uma canalhice tão bem...

Fora que aquilo não era a imagem que queria que o amigo tivesse, logo quando ele se preparava para falar sobre bulma.

Um celular que tocara na hora errada e a foto de bulma abraçada a mãe acenderam no visor do celular de Linus sobre a mesa, e esse atendeu a chamada vinda da esposa, Panchy que avisara que bulma estaria para o jantar e pedindo ao marido uma sobremesa do Zen’ns bakkery.

—Ahhh essa menina está para me tirar os cabelos da cabeça – reclamou rindo Linus dando um longo suspiro no final e nesse momento Bardock sentiu os músculos enrijecerem um tanto. – Ela agora deu para esconder relacionamentos, não para mais em casa vê se pode?

—Ah, ela é jovem – começou Toma – essa é a melhor época não acha Bardock?

—hã...é... bem...

—Mais eu morro um dia com essa garota sabe? – começou Linus tirando os óculos de vez – ela é minha garotinha, meu orgulho, ainda me lembro a primeira vez que eu a segurei nos meus braços e tudo fez sentido, eu era jovem, estava perdido, estava muito ferrado – riu Linus – mas ela me deu um proposito. É normal querer sempre o melhor, não é?

Os dois amigos a mesa concordaram de imediato.

—Então... ela não é mais uma garotinha né Linus, ela... ela é uma mulher adulta e... ela vai se apaixonar e...

—Eu sei – riu Linus – acho que estou tentando me preparar para isso, o Bardock sabe o trabalho que ela dá nesse aspecto – dissera batendo no ombro do padrinho de Bulma. – Mas ela ainda é jovem e... tem toda uma vida pela frente, ela é extremamente custosa, mas, é brilhante e parece ter um sucesso com a vida exposta dela, embora eu odeie essas exposições.

—é... – Concordou Bardock fitando o porta copo de borracha na mesa.

—Viu? Até o Bardock aqui concorda comigo, ela precisa de limites, talvez eu não tenha dado, mas também não quero ver minha filha com um cara, sei lá, um mané qualquer, sem futuro e...

—E se... de repente não for um mane, quem sabe um cara mais... experiente – sugeriu toma.

—Talvez alguém que já tenha se formado, ainda sim não incentivo relacionamento para ela agora, tem toda uma vida, tem planos, tem que ver como ela fala deles, acabou de entrar na faculdade, namoricos tudo bem, mas... relacionamentos exigem, bulma não está pronta para isso. É uma menina ainda. – disse Linus.

—Tá, mas... de repente um cara já estabilizado, alguém que possa sei lá... cuidar dela – disse toma, e aquela altura Bardock estava realmente ponderando a conversa com o amigo, a perspectiva de visão que ele tinha para com bulma.

—Um cara mais velho? – ele franzira o cenho

—é... sei lá, tipo, um cara assim... como a gente por exemplo – brincou toma, usando um tom altamente descontraído para a conversa.

—Jamais! Bulma está começando a vida, ela tem que ter a oportunidade disso, é o mínimo, a gente sabe bem o que caras assim querem, dos dois um, ou brincar ou um relacionamento estável, condicionado, não é algo que ela precise. Imagina algo assim? Eu não aceito! É... é fora da realidade.

—Mas... ela não vai ficar solteira para sempre ne? – questionou Bardock com tom de brincadeira, estava mais calado que o normal.

—Na hora certa ela vai se apaixonar, é normal, ela vai achar um rapaz bacana, honesto, que queria algo na vida, que tenha objetivos, que a ame e a trate como a princesinha que ela, alguém como ela, na mesma faixa dela. Alguém que esteja começando a vida por igual e não alguém que já esteja no meio de tudo...

—Mas... e se fosse um dos teus amigos? Já pensou, um de nós – riu Toma

—ahhh sendo um de vocês ai é que eu meto bala – gargalhou Linus – sem dó, e ainda casto, logo vocês que não valem nada? Aposto que Bardock também não ficaria nada feliz, não é? Ele é muito apegado a bulminha.

—Claro eu... jamais... nunca deixaria – disse Bardock com um sorriso amarelo.

—Viu? Ele é sensato, me entende, sabe porquê? Ele sabe a cachorrada que está, embora eu ainda acredito que vou ver meu grande amigo se render ao amor e se casar um dia.

—Acho... que não é pra mim, essa coisa de casamento. – disse Bardock e dessa vez ele queria uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali, mas a deixa não chegava.

Alimentar aquela conversa foi a porra da pior merda que toma pode proporcionar para ele, talvez de olhos vendados aquelas verdades ele ainda daria um passo adiante, mas agora vendo pelos olhos do amigo, se sentia ainda mais canalha.

...

Os lábios mornos dela o despertaram no torpor que ele se encontrava naquele instante. Concentrou o olhar negro vendo os brilhantes azuis dela o encarar curiosa.

—Você tá muito aéreo, aconteceu alguma coisa? Tá preocupado?

Ele levou a mão destra ao rosto dela, entre os cabelos e a puxou a beijando um tanto mais.

—Eu to bem coisinha gostosa, só... cansado. Não é nada. – Ele disse a acalmando. Então sentiu o corpo nu dela encostar-se novamente contra o seu quando ela repousou em cima de si, e aspirou um tanto mais do cheiro dela.

—Acho que poderíamos fazer o natal aqui esse ano não acha? – ela sugeriu como quem não quer nada, estava ansiosa em abrir-se. Era constante o seu desejo de poder viver sem medo ao lado do homem que estava apaixonada, sem receios, sem medos...

Já ele fitando o teto a baixa luz que tinha vinda de um dos abajures crispou um tanto os lábios. Aquela expectativa apaga-se cada vez mais dentro dele, não por ela, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Aquela garota era como uma droga viciante, a sua droga. O enlouquecia, o entorpecia... sua razão não prestava, e talvez isso fosse tão mal, porque a dela também não prestava. Ele percebera naquelas semanas em como bulma evitara programas que antes fazia constantemente com os amigos. Ela estava realmente habituando-se a uma rotina que não era dela, que não expressava o que ela era. Ele sentia como se ele fosse um peso preso a perna dela que a fazia afundar, e afogar-se...

Ela era tão jovem e tinha tanto ainda para viver, tanto para aprender e não era ele que colocaria essa razão, porque haviam coisas que somente poderiam ser aprendidas com a vida, com as experiencias, e ai que ele se via como um obstáculo entre ela e uma vida.

Ela era a luz da juventude e ele as trevas de inconsistência.

Sua coisinha apaixonante e picante.

—Tudo ao seu tempo guria – ele deu um sorriso torto e deslizou a mão no cabelo dela a fim de pegar no sono junto dela.

...

O sol estava perfeito, as brisas tinham o frescor do verão. A areia branquinha e ali estavam eles e os amigos. – Ao menos os que não tinham mais nada a esconder – a toalha de praia forrada na areia e um sombreiro. Ela estava terminando de passar o protetor na pele muito branca, tinha pavor do estrago que aquele sol poderia causar, muito embora tudo parecia uma delícia.

Para ele o clima era sempre de paz, tirara do rack de teto do carro -que estrategicamente fora estacionado beira aquele mar todo, azul como os olhos dela – a sua estimada prancha de surf, usando somente o short de Neoprene apropriado, ele exibia toda a sua boa forma desnudo e sem qualquer receio.

Toma se juntara a ele naquele dia em que decidiram se afastar um pouco da capital e curtir mais afastados, uma casa na vila de Kankuse e agora eles estavam apenas deixando as brisas os levar.

—Gostei da tatoo – comentou o amigo a Bardock ao ver no ombro dele uma sereia sentada as rochas com o mar rebentando nas pedras e criando um arco sobre a sereia, mas havia um toque especial. Afinal a sereia tinha peculiarmente longos cabelos azuis. – isso é pra não colocar um par de algema? – riu Toma

—Tomar no cu mermão! – riu Bardock – nem brinca com isso, eu só curti a ideia, demorei a achar algo que se encaixa. – Justificou ele.

—Muito sutil, uma sereia de cabelos azuis, pelo visto o feitiço da sereia te pegou mesmo né mozão? – provocou o amigo – e por falar nisso a loirinha lá tá na pista pra jogo? – perguntou Toma olhando Lazuli a distância. A loira usava um biquini preto e um chapéu de praia. Mas Bardock apenas deu de ombros, ele estava muito na merda e toma ainda vinha com isso? Era um caralho mesmo!

—Meu namorido é gostoso pra caralho! – disse bulma ao abaixar os óculos de sol de gatinho vendo todo aquele homem caminhar na areia em direção ao mar azul que tinha algumas ondas agitando o mar um pouco mais adiante.

—Namorido é? – disse Lazuli com um sorriso torto – humm gente, já estão sérios assim?

—Eu gosto de pensar que sou um belo investimento – ela riu e lançou uma piscadela para a amiga – fora que eu vivo mais com ele que na minha própria casa, só falta ele criar vergonha e dizer como não consegue viver sem mim...

—Olha tenho que concordar, você agora só sabe ficar com ele, nem liga mais pra gente – disse a loira com um biquinho

—Amiga, com um homem daquele a disposição quem iria sair da cama? Eu saio porque sou obrigada – riu bulma

—tá... não vou dizer que não, e aquele amigo dele lá, é solteiro?

—É um chato, pé no saco, só aturo por causa dele! – disse bulma ligeira.

Os olhos centrados no homem de cabelos rebeldes que parecia incrivelmente em casa sob uma prancha de surf, fora que a cena com aquele fundo, aquela luz e aquele bronze que ele tava pegando fazia tudo ficar deliciosamente tentador. Puxando o celular ela usara o modo exclusivo tirando uma panorâmica com vídeo incorporado.

Boba, ela o olhava, contemplava por um momento todo aquele pedaço de homem. Ele conseguia ser uma junção perigosa para sua racionalidade, porque a combinação dele, se tornava um misto audacioso, arrogante e... picante. Ele era cabeça dura, mais também tinha seus pontos doces, carinhoso, embora na cama sua pegada fosse intensa, na verdade até num amasso mais quente sua pegada a transformava numa puta depravada nos braços dele. Ele também tinha os pontos baixos, era extremamente controlado, tanto que a irritava, prezava tudo sempre ao jeito dele, a maneira dele que fazia bulma por vezes acatar aquilo mesmo sem perceber, mas até que gostava daquele jeito meio controlador e mandão dele, nada excessivo claro. Muito pelo contrario do que se parecia ela não se sentia acuada com ele, se sentia livre para caminhar onde seus passos a levassem. E ao mesmo tempo que achara um homem maduro, incrível, inteligente, também achara um cara bom de cama, complexo e simples ao mesmo tempo, que servia também nos confortos do silencio em que ela depois de um péssimo dia só queria afago.

Ou aquele homem ridiculamente grosso e estupido, quando brigava, ou discutia, que parecia um leão feroz no tom imperativo, mas que parecia um gatinho fofo quando ela forçava as pazes...

É... ela o amava loucamente. Tanto que, aquela altura não imagina ficar mais longe dele de forma alguma. E sim... ele era o seu mozão, o homem da sua vida!

Ele tentou sem sucesso a fazer surfar, mas aproveitaram o mar com as aguas mornas, abraços e beijos quentes e terno, e perto do fim da tarde – esse em que Toma sumira com Lazuli – ele a sentou entre as suas pernas na areia frente aquele mar, de costas para ele, ele tirou os cabelos dela de lado e repousou o pescoço sobre a delicada curva do ombro dela onde ela havia tatuado um pequeno e delicado casal de passarinhos, essa feita no mesmo dia que ele fizera a sua, estavam juntos no estúdio. Sem nem pensar duas vezes deslizara o nariz no pescoço dela.

—Você é perfeita sabia? – ele sussurrara no ouvido dela

—É claro que eu sou – ela riu – sou incrivelmente linda, sou inteligente e... tenho você Bard...

Ela virou o pescoço sutilmente recebendo o toque dos lábios dele nos seus.

—E gostosa pra caralho – ele completou muito cafajeste no ouvido dela quando se separaram do beijo...

Tudo estava tão perfeito, tão bom, que ela tinha certeza que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que eles colocassem as caras de fora para tudo e para todos, assumindo em fim o quanto se gostavam mesmo, e foda-se os outros, ela só queria ser feliz e pouco a importava qualquer outra opinião.

Curtiram muito aquele final de semana na praia, foi mais que perfeito. Fora regrado a jantares exóticos, comida boa, sexo ao ar livre e muito amor mesmo.

(...)

Ela passara o dia com anotações, estava tudo ficando em cima da ora e ele estava de fato evasivo sim! Não queria discutir sobre o natal, ou ano novo, ou sobre o fato de que ela achava importante vir o próximo passo para eles. Poxa, ele precisava de quanto mais de certeza para apenas sentar com sua família e colocar os pingos nos is? Seu pai a pressionava a cada dia, seus amigos, até a droga dos seus seguidores. Era um maldito compro ridículo, na verdade a situação deles era ridícula.

Mas ela tinha planos para aquele natal, eles iriam das as caras como um casal sim! Talvez tudo que Bardock precisava era de um empurrãozinho para a onda certa.

Naquele final de tarde ela fora direto para a casa deles- sim, ela já considerava a casa como dela também, cacete, eles estavam juntos afinal! – ela organizara algumas poucas coisas, regara as plantas, alimentara seus filhotinhos, pediu o jantar – ela não ia para a cozinha nem morta - e foi tomar um longo e relaxado banho merecido.

A noite fora normal, jantaram, se curtiram um pouco, conversaram e então ela veio com o maldito catálogo de natal e planos... muitos deles, planos que Bardock nem sabia como negar, ou planos que o irritavam.

Mas o que mais o irritava era ver a cobrança indireta da garota por trazer aquele relacionamento a luz. Ele não era estupido. Ele queria muito fazer, mas suas tentativas de se abrir com Linus foram frustradas, e embora superficialmente tudo aquilo estivesse como um belo conto de fadas, a verdade era que sua mente estava quase a surtar. Porque ele se sentia no meio de um cabo de guerra, seus preceitos morais foram rasgados desde a primeira noite que decidira transar com ela naquela cama que eles pareciam dividir quase que constantemente.

Ele tinha que ser justo. Justo consigo, com a sua coisinha, justo com todos.

Porra, ele estava tão envolvido com ela que pareciam casados, agiam como casados, e bulma estava se rendendo e aceitando aquilo como se não houvesse mais da vida para que ela pudesse viver. A sua sensação de ser um peso aumentara tanto nos últimos dias, mas tanto que as vezes o sufocava.

Amor e cuidado tinham de existir, e ele a amava, mas também precisava cuida-la. Ele era um bosta quando pensava no que tinha feito. A maldita linha que nunca deveria ter sido cruzada, era foda, ele passou uma merda de vida toda fugindo do amor, fugindo de paixões e relacionamentos para no fim se apaixonar novamente logo pela ultima pessoa que imaginaria. Alguém que foi colocada no seu colo a dezenove anos atrás sobre a responsabilidade de zelar por ela, e cuidar e a guiar, mas ama-la? Daquela forma então?

Ele era um maldito crápula.

Arrastou aquela conversa superficialmente.

Já mais a noite, ela estava escovando os dentes, ela já tinha quase uma vida ali, de produtos de beleza, a sapatos, roupas etc... a casa? Tinha vários toques dela. O cheiro dela...

—Deveria esquecer essa coisa de natal de festa e... curtir com teus amigos coisinha – ele sugeriu deitado na cama quando ela surgiu de camisola com uma careta.

—De novo isso? – ela perguntou – eu acho que eu sei o que eu quero mozão, credo, parece que quer se livrar de mim – ela terminou de dizer ao deitar-se ao lado dele na cama.

—Coisinha, eu... eu te disse que eu não faço planos, e... isso não é pra mim.

—Poxa, custa você ao menos tentar? Não vai te fazer mal, nós precisamos e...

—Bulma esse é o problema, esse nós, é um problema absurdo, um problema que não tem uma solução simples guria, não intendeu que nunca vai passar disso, nós... nós não podemos achar que vamos levar essas coisas adiante bulma...somos errados...

—Não fala assim Bardock – ela dissera em tom repreensivo – fala como se fosse um peso, não gosta de mim é isso?

—eu... gosto pra caralho de você garota, mas não me conhece, ou meus erros ou... – ele suspirara – é muito guria pra entender, você devia estar curtindo, olha isso é uma porra de noite de sexta e estamos aqui, você deveria viver, é nova e....

—Mas eu tô vivendo! Eu... eu to feliz como eu to, e... me subestima e...

—Guria, eu não posso fazer isso, é mais que só a gente, tem sua família no meio, tem uma porra de amizade mais velha que você, tem minha palavra, minha carreira... não posso trocar tudo isso só por satisfação pessoal.

—Como? Não é uma satisfação pessoal! – ela bradara irritada se levantando da cama.

—Bulma, é claro que é, eu não tenho convicção, já disse você é jovem, é guria, eu decido colocar toda essa merda pra fora hoje, perco o amigo, a moral, uma vida pra amanha você mudar de ideia e acabou, fudeu tudo. Sabe porquê? Porque isso aqui é errado. Você tem muita certeza de tudo, só nunca viveu o bastante pra entender que nessa vida só habita incertezas guria.

—E-eu... eu amo você seu cretino arrogante!

Ele simplesmente sentira seu coração estilhar-se naquele instante.

—Eu já sou um homem vivido coisinha, você tá só começando a vida, não vou ser um empecilho.

—Você me ouviu? – ela bradou alto agora – eu disse que eu amo você, isso não te importa em nada? – ela se sentia ridícula ao se humilhar daquela forma.

—Isso é só uma paixão juvenil bulma, virão outras, logo você me esquece e... tudo vai ficar pra trás coisinha – ele disse aquilo remoendo-se por dentro, sentia-se extremamente arrasado, mas Linus tinha razão. E talvez por tudo ele concordasse, se fosse a sua filhinha ele surtaria sem dúvidas, isso se não matasse o sujeito de vez.

Ele escolhera talvez o pior momento para aquilo, para aquela conversa. Porque bulma não entendia, para ela soava como punição, como rejeição, como abandono, soava cruel demais, estupido demais...

E ela estourou sim! Ela gritou, ela xingou, bradou e avançou contra ele, ela tinha raiva, tinha ódio principalmente do silencio dele que soava cretino.

Ele não queria que ela se sentisse daquela forma, ele segurou os ombros dela e a balançou a despertando a fazendo calar por um segundo para ouvi-lo.

—Entenda, quem não vale a pena sou eu bulma, não é você, o problema nunca foi você, pelo contrário, você é perfeita coisinha – ele disse sereno, embora o tom rouco e voz soasse alto. estava quebrado por dentro em dizer aquelas coisas, mas ele tinha de ser enérgico para faze-la se afastar, pelo bem dela mesma –

—Você apenas achou divertido isso? O que? As farras? É disso que sente falta, de ser cafajeste de....

—Bulma, eu sou honesto o bastante contigo, sempre fui, teu pai nunca aceitaria a gente junto, eu to na vida, você acabou de entrar nela...

Ela chorava copiosamente quando o olhou com um tom mais baixo, talvez um ultimo ato de suplica de entender porque ele estava sendo tão cruel assim.

—Caralho, eu amo você, eu sou louca por você, é o meu cara e...

—Eu não sou o homem da tua vida, nem sou homem pra você coisinha, vai por mim, eu sou muito mais crápula do que espera ou sabe, na verdade eu tenho vergonha de muita coisa que eu fiz e jurei que jamais faria o mesmo. Só... esquece isso bulma, por nós dois, reseta tudo.

Ela respirou fundo, ela suplicou, ela gritou internamente e se tivesse uma arma, certamente com o ódio que tinha o mataria. Mas ela era melhor que aquilo, era muito melhor sim!

—Você realmente não presta! – ela bradou então – tem toda a razão, volta pra tua vidinha de farra, de puta, é com isso que você é feliz, é isso que te faz bem foda-se, eu não quero mais isso.

Que horas tudo se resolveria, que horas tudo se quebraria...

Ela caminhou no quarto pegando o primeiro vestido que as mãos alcançaram, e com o celular ela digitava algo muito rápido, estava completamente fora de si, estava puta de ódio, de mágoa. 

—O que se vai fazer? – ele perguntou ao se dar conta que a garota estava fora de si, que ela faria algo estupido o bastante. Ele tentou alcança-la, falar com ela que parecia agora completamente irracional.

—Não encosta mais em mim, - gritou o empurrando – eu... eu juro que eu mesma te mato. – Ela dissera transparecendo o ódio e saindo do quarto com sua bolsa de lado o fez ir atrás dela insistindo...

—Bulma é madrugada, por favor, eu...

—Cala a merda da tua boca! Chega! não precisa fingir mais, não precisa aturar! amanhã eu vou pegar minhas coisas, eu não quero mais nada meu na tua vida, sinta-se agora um homem plenamente livre e aproveite – disse a garota de cabelos azuis ao abrir a porta da frente e sair a batendo logo em seguida.


	9. Tudo está bem

Foi um dia bem arrastado aquele, quando ele voltou no final daquela tarde para sua casa, tudo estava diferente, não... na verdade tudo estava igual, igual a antes, igual ao princípio, nunca percebera o quanto tudo aquilo era frio, era imenso e vazio, como seu coração estava agora. Então era aquilo, tudo realmente havia se resetado, até mesmo as cores e a vida que ela trazia consigo se foram junto dela.

Ele se jogou no sofá sentando-se, as mãos deslizaram pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais quando ele suspirou pesado. “já foi” disse para si mesmo “hora de voltar a realidade da tua merda de vida!”

Por impulso desbloqueara o celular mais uma vez, mas não havia resposta a mensagem enviada a ela, queria saber se ela havia chego bem em casa na noite anterior, se ela ficaria bem, queria tanto que ela entendesse suas razões, mas agora pelo visto ela o odiava. Pelo visto ainda era bom nisso, em destruir relacionamentos, em trazer raiva e ódio de quem se aproximava de si.

Era um fato, ela o bloqueou em cada uma das suas redes sociais que fora possível o fazer, e se havia uma denominação para raiva feminina, estaria escrito logo a frente o nome: Bulma Briefs... pelo visto ela tinha a mesma capacidade de ser rancorosa que o pai.

“E é tão mais fácil quando

Tem você pra dormir junto

Tem pra acordar junto e viver junto

Tem você pra me contar dos seus dias seguros

Se não

Tem ausência e saudade

Tem lembrança de felicidade

Tem guarda-roupa vazio

Sem teus tons escuros”

...

A garota estava literalmente na fossa, não que ela fosse dependente dele, não era isso, mas na fossa sentimental, ela havia tirado absolutamente tudo que era dela de lá, menos o seu coração porque não sabia como o fazer, e quando recebera a mensagem dele tudo que ela quis foi xinga-lo de volta, mas em vez disso ela o tirou da sua vida de uma vez, achava que talvez assim se recuperaria rápido daquilo, talvez doesse menos, achava que era melhor não ter contato, não suportaria, como ele podia falar em resetar? Como era fácil assim pra ele? Era ser muito insensível, ela lhe abriu o coração e ele a chutou a bunda pra fora da sua vida.

—Canalha! – murmurou inconformada ao abraçar o travesseiro da cama.

As batidas na porta, no entanto anunciavam a entrada da mulher de cabelos loiros que trazia junto consigo uma xícara de chá calmante e alguns comprimidos a fim de amenizar o estado da filha. Tinha tanta pena da sua garotinha de coração partido, ela mal comia a dois dias, estava tão tristinha e logo Bulma que era tão vaidosa estava o dia todo de pijama desde que voltara da faculdade e essa também que ela se vestiu tão apagadinha e comum, estava despenteada, desajeitada, enfim, estava melancólica e ainda sim não dizia nada.

A loira olhava o aquário que estava sobre sua mesa enquanto Bulma tomava o chá e os comprimidos.

—Já alimentou eles querida? – perguntou, mas Bulma apenas consentiu, definitivamente sua garotinha não parecia a fim de falar. – Porque não sai um pouco com a Lazuli, aposto que se divertiriam no shopping um pouco, não acha?

Mas como resposta, Bulma deixara a xícara sobre a mesinha e afundou-se novamente entre os travesseiros chorando.

“Dói sem tanto te lembrar

Dando voltas e fazendo meu mundo bambo girar

Mas tu sabe que meu peito

Tem só falta do teu fogo

E nosso jeito torto de seguir

Abandonando todas as defesas

Distribuindo nossas cartas em todas as mesas

Fazendo carnaval em terça-feira

Fazendo amor e dizendo besteira”

(...)

Ele passava mais tempo dedicando-se ao trabalho, em se sentir útil como antes, aquela era a única forma que encontrou de distrair sua cabeça, mas nem sempre conseguia, por vezes se pegou repassando as muitas fotos que tinham juntos, doía... até que ponto valia fugir dos confrontos? Ele não se lembrava de como doía isso...

Estava evitando ir na casa de Linus, na verdade estava evitando muita coisa naqueles poucos dias, centrado, só tinha algo que o distraia de verdade, sua coisinha; estava preocupado om ela, ainda mais depois da resposta mal educada recebida de Lazuli que parecia ter absorvido a raiva que a amiga desenvolveu dele. Bulma não atualizava aquele maldito blog desde o dia que se afastaram e esse era o único meio que ele ainda conseguia saber dela.

Ele suspirou olhando pela janela da sua sala que dava vista ao estacionamento do prédio. Toma entrara fazendo barulho o bastante para tira-lo dos seus devaneios. A dias que o amigo era um chato de galocha.

—Cerveja hoje? – ele perguntou buscando algum animo de vida ainda, não podia ser tão mal assim...

—Ah... eu... eu acho que passo – disse Bardock soltando a caneta sobre os papeis na mesa.

—Fala sério! – disse irritado Toma – chega dessa merda! Já foi cara, bola pra frente pô!

—Falar é fácil – murmurou Bardock irritado – leva a fedelha, cadê ela?

—Ela vai sair com as amigas hoje, é sexta cara, pelo amor de Deus! – ele disse gesticulando e cruzou os braços irritado.

E Bardock esse instante o olhou com interesse, um interesse que logo foi entendido por Toma que completou:

—Não sei se a azulzinha vai ta no meio, não falamos dela – disse toma ao referir-se a Lazuli.

...

—Nossa! Esse é o vestido mais apagado que você já usou na vida amiga! Ah não, desse jeito não dá! Intervenção já! – disse Lazuli no quarto de bulma

—Concordo viu! Minha avó se veste mais sexy que isso! – disse Suno que ajeitava os cabelos frente ao espelho fazendo pose para tirar uma self, a língua de fora e ela achou a pose perfeita.

Lazuli tirou um conjunto de duas peças. Uma minissaia preta e um croped ultra sexy azul jogando em bulma.

—Veste isso! – mandou e viu Bulma fazendo uma careta. - Sem reclamações e senta aí que precisamos de uma maquiagem de verdade!

Bom, aquela noite só serviu para ela distrair-se, beber e socializar um pouco mais, talvez Lazuli estivesse certa, fez um tanto bem conversas fiadas, mas ainda pesava, ela achava que o tempo iria fazer parar de doer, mas só piorava, mas ela tinha que erguer a cabeça novamente. Mesmo que não quisesse, ainda indiretamente ela olhava o insta dele, estava parado desde do dia que terminaram, e na cabeça dela ele estava ocupando o tempo com alguma nova vadia, ou eram tantas festas que nem tinha tempo para aquilo.

Então por sorte ou azar ele atualizara a foto junto com os amigos no bar, era uma social e ele parecia tão lindo como sempre. E ela sentiu tanta vontade de chorar, mas engoliu e tomou o pincel da maquiagem da mão de Lazuli, ela sim ia ficar gostosa pra caralho! Foda-se ele.

(...)

Não havia mais como ignorar Linus, e ele acabou tendo que se juntar ao amigo para mexer no carro na oficina, afinal havia prometido quando Linus decidira reformar o carro. Estava se sentindo mal, mas também eufórico com a possibilidade de poder ao menos vê-la, ou ouvir o som da voz dela. Mesmo contra tudo que gritava pra ele não o fazer, ele bateu na porta do quarto dela.

—Bulma... eu... – ele abrira a porta e viu a garota de cabelos azuis sentada frente a mesa do seu laptop, parecia concentrada escrevendo, talvez fosse bom, já que a quase um mês ela não publicava absolutamente nada. – Queria dizer oi e... ver se está bem.

O cheiro do perfume dela invadia seus sentidos, sentia-se perturbadoramente eufórico, o coração agitado. O que ele queria? De verdade tê-la em seus braços de novo, beija-la, toca-la, abraça-la. Mas dessa vez ouviria a razão que gritava pra se afastar e manter-se assim.

Ela no momento que ouviu o som da voz dele sentiu o peito explodir, a euforia era imensa, a saudade, o desejo, mas também a raiva e a mágoa, não seria a garotinha tola de sempre, e repetia na sua mente enquanto ouvia a voz dele “vai passar, vai passar, vai passar!” mas junto com o mantra, as pequenas lagrimas brotaram nos olhos e começaram a escorrer pelo rosto. Queria pular nos braços dele, queria xingá-lo, queria odiá-lo mais, queria ser apenas sua... 

O amor era uma droga, era uma merda!

—Vai embora! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu murmurar, embora não fosse possível esconder a voz embargada pelo choro.

E a senhora Briefs tocou no ombro de Bardock de repente.

—Não liga querido – começou Panchy – ela tá assim a um tempinho, uma desilusão, é tão triste coração partido, mas logo, logo passa, sempre passa, não é? – ela sorriu gentil.

Mas Bardock engolira em seco, queria perguntar tantas coisas a Panchy, como se sua coisinha estava bem, se estava saindo..., mas em vez disso apenas consentiu e saiu indo para a oficina junto com Panchy conversando.

(...)

Ele olhava aquela gargantilha frente a vitrine e ponderava, logo, logo deixaria a cidade uns tempos, e como sempre fora presente na vida dela, não seria agora que simplesmente mudaria aquilo. Ele entrou na loja sendo logo atendido pela vendedora muito elegante. Ele já estava com aquela peça em mente e mandou apenas gravar no nome dela e embalar para presente.

Naquela noite ele deixara a caixinha guardada em sua gaveta e olhando o celular ao se jogar na cama, viu que ela voltara a postar depois de tanto tempo parada, os posts transmitiam um vigor excessivo de vida. Uma euforia e uma alegria irritantemente empolgantes. Ela parecia feliz e ele deveria se sentir feliz por ela, e era isso que ele iria fazer.

Nas mãos da senhora Briefs naquela tarde ele deixara a caixinha e pediu:

—É o presente de natal dela, eu não vou estar na cidade então...

—Podia entregar agora querido, ela está no quarto e... – Panchy dizia quando fora interrompida.

—Eu prefiro não quebrar a regra – ele deu um sorriso torto – no natal, como sempre.

—Tá bem então! Hohoho – disse Panchy – se prefere assim, faça uma boa viagem – disse a loira – e mande lembranças a Gine por mim.

—Eu mando – ele sorriu e desceu os dois degraus da entrada da casa voltando em direção ao carro parado ali na frente. Mas ao olhar um tanto perdido antes de entrar no carro, olhou para a janela do quarto dela que permanecia com a persiana fechada.

Ela ouviu a voz dele, ela viu quando ele chegou, e ela se escondeu e escondeu o que sentia novamente. Se perguntava quando aquilo ia de fato acabar? Para não ter que passar o fim de ano com a família e ele que normalmente sempre estava ali, ela decidiu passar com os amigos, bem longe daquilo. Talvez soasse infantil, ela escondida no seu quarto pra não o ver, ou escondida por trás da persiana o olhando e o vendo ir embora sem dizer nada.

...

Ele nunca imaginou que um dia sentiria tanta inveja de sua irmã Gine, ele sempre fizera as coisas a sua maneira e sempre fora feliz daquele jeito, mas agora não estava, muito embora ele soubesse que uma hora aquilo ia passar. Só não sabia quando.

—Olha como cresceu! – disse com um sorriso torto ao abraçar seu sobrinho Raditz – aposto que tá cheio de namoradinha já?

—Ai nem fala! – disse Gine ao abraçar o irmão em seguida – esse Guri só dá trabalho agora!

—Tio Bardock! – a garotinha de cabelos negros veio correndo de encontro ao homem de cabelos rebeldes.

—Essa é a Hanna? Não acredito, tá quase do meu tamanho – brincou ao segura-la no colo.

—Eu perdi um dente – disse a garota alegre ao mostrar a janelinha recém adquira com o a queda do dente de leite.

—E é claro que a fada do dente já te recompensou...

—Eu tomei um sorvetão! – disse feliz e Gine riu

—Tomou mesmo, acho que o Vegeta tá mimando demais ela – disse a irmã de Bardock.

—E por falar em vegeta, onde está o cretino do King? – perguntou Bardock franzindo o cenho.

—Ele foi buscar algumas coisas, já, já chega... – completou Gine, e da cozinha veio uma mulher de cabelos castanhos com um sorriso. Ela usava um avental rosa de babadinhos.

—Seu desnaturado! – berrou a mulher escandalosa.

—Oi mamãe – disse Bardock ao receber um abraço extremamente apertado da mulher que tal como sua irmã era de estatura baixa.

...

Havia um clube com VIP que todo ano realizava uma megafesta de natal, e aquele ano ela conseguira um passe para o evento. Frente ao espelho ela checava o vestido longo e sexy que usava. Ele era uma espécie de macaquinho bem curtinho de decote profundo e que vinha a camada de renda por cima dando a forma de vestido longo com uma fenda alta até o inicio de uma das coxas, ela escolheras o tom de vermelho – mesmo que clichê ao natal – porque era clássico e combinava bem com ela.

O celular na mão e ela tirara uma self com um belo sorriso até que ainda olhando-se pensou no que poderia estar acontecendo naquele dia, naquele instante. poderia ter ele a abraçando e dizendo o quanto ela estava linda, ou a obrigando-a, a estragar sua maquiagem perfeita porque certamente já teria a prensado contra a parede. Porra, seria o primeiro natal deles juntos mesmo. Fora seus primeiros planos pra valer, seria ela tão tola e iludida assim? Porque ela realmente achava que ele sentia tanto quanto ela que aquilo era intenso, que aquilo era louco e... como eles eram bons juntos de verdade. É... talvez uma iludida, ele tinha razão ao chama-la de garotinha.

—Nunca mais – repetiu para si mesma. E quando se preparava para sair de casa, fora parada por sua mãe.

—Oh querida, seu pai está muito triste com isso.

—Não é pra tanto, mamãe, estão todos aí, tem gente demais na casa – murmurou irritada bulma a fim de sair logo e passar desapercebida por todos, incluindo sua prima que estava junto do noivo.

—Aí bulma, só... você sabe... – murmurou a loira melancólica – ah espera um pouco, tenho algo - disse ao lembrar-se do presente do padrinho dela, já que ela ia sair era melhor dá-lo agora. E caminhando até a arvore de natal ela pegou de baixo a caixinha que tinha um belo laço em rose metálico e era toda preta.

—O que é isso mamãe? – perguntou curiosa

—O seu padrinho deixou pra você, seu presente – disse a loira alegremente

Bulma crispou o lábio um tanto, a vontade era de mandar jogar no lixo, palhaçada! Isso sim. Mas aquele circulo de mentira tinha um custo. Irritada e contrariada pegou a caixa e abrindo uma gaveta do aparador jogou a caixa dentro.

—Tô com pressa agora, quando eu voltar eu abro – disse e saiu batendo a porta.

—Credo! Pelo visto esse garoto levou o coração mesmo hohoho – murmurou a mãe de Bulma.

....

—Quando vai, me dá o prazer de ter netinhos? – reclamou na mesa Yumi, a mãe de Bardock.

—Mas já tem netos, não precisa de mais – ele sorriu e ganhou um tapa da mãe.

—Vamos pedir uma noiva por catálogo! – brincou Gine

—Cuida disso Vegeta! – riu Bardock ao apontar ao cunhado.

—Não me meta nisso – ele bebeu na taça – e depois ela tem razão – comentou rindo vegeta – olha só pra isso.

—Eu não acredito que vão fazer um compro familiar agora? – Bardock protestou.

—Uma garota – Gine exigiu – vai, vamos lá!

—Não temos um assunto mais interessante pra falar a mesa que minha vida amorosa? – perguntou Bardock.

—Ela não vai desistir – murmurou Vegeta.

—Eu não tenho namorada, tá satisfeita? Não quero relacionamentos – disse

—Ele nunca trouxe uma menina pra casa – disse Yumi.

—Não... teve uma – Gine disse rindo – como era o nome mesmo?

—De novo isso? – ele protestara

—Claro, você era o cara das desculpas – disse vegeta e Bardock fizera uma careta.

—Traidor! – disse e Vegeta encolhera os ombros.

—Eu tenho uma lista só do inicio da faculdade até ele se formar, só era menos rodado que corrimão – disse Vegeta.

—Eu sou solteiro – disse Bardock enérgico – ao contrario de vocês que se agarraram cedo e... olha o resultado ali, nem larga a porra do celular – disse Bardock apontando ao sobrinho que não largava o aparelho e ainda estava com fones no ouvido – eu posso fazer uma fila e ainda sim não devo satisfação pra nenhuma delas...

—Cafajeste! – disse Gine com uma careta – rodado – ela começou a ri. – Daqui a pouco anda com um cartão de visitas.

—Com carimbo de fidelidade – completou Bardock rindo e ganhou um tapa no ombro dado pela irmã.

—Como é cretino! – ela gargalhou

—Esse é o gene do seu pai, não meu – disse Yumi rindo com os filhos a mesa.

Aquilo parecia que ia longe...

Cada um deles vivera suas respectivas noites, mas cada um deles em determinado momento se pegou pensando no outro, em momentos específicos, mas nenhum dos dois cedera.

E quando a meia noite chegou, ela do canto da área Vip do salão que estava e ele na varanda do quarto de visitas da casa de sua mãe falaram ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que sem saber.

—Feliz Natal coisinha

—Feliz natal mozão

...

Sentado no balanço do lado de fora da casa, ele tinha um olhar meio entristecido para o céu enquanto deixava o corpo solto no balanço, fora interrompido de seus pensamentos na sua azuladinha e em toda merda, por sua irmã que sentara ao seu lado no segundo balanço.

—Sem sono? Papai Noel não da presente se não dormir – ela riu e ele acompanhou.

—Eu ando meio assim – disse Bardock

—Então... como é o nome dela? – perguntou Gine sem perder tempo. E Bardock encolhera um tanto os ombros.

—Nome de quem? – disse tentando parecer o mesmo cara de sempre.

—Eu te conheço maninho, muito. Sei muito bem quando está fingindo, e vou te dizer, melhorou muito, o jantar foi...

—Foi bom né? – ele deu um riso torto – admito to ficando bom nisso.

—E então?

—É complicado Gi – ele murmurou – só... não vai rolar.

—De novo isso? – ela perguntou – poxa, tudo sempre é complicado.

—Agora realmente é – ele murmurou e olhou para os olhos dela – quem sabe eu tome jeito um dia né?

Gine, no entanto o fitara um tempinho.

—Só... não deixa o tempo passar e... viver nesse limbo de arrependimento de novo – ela comentou – você é um cara legal, é bem-humorado, mesmo que tenha esse seu jeitinho cafajeste eu sei que... é só falta da pessoa certa e qualquer mulher seria surtada em ter seu coração, muito embora eu tenha a impressão que você já o deu não é?

—Como consegue ser tão irritante? – ele riu discretamente quando voltou a olhar a irmã.

—Acontece quando se vira mãe, ficamos irritante e criamos superpoderes, é um pacote – ela piscou.

...

Bulma ainda olhava para a caixinha sobre a cama, andava de um lado para o outro no quarto pensando se deveria abrir ou não aquilo. No fim, ela decidiu empurrar para o fundo de uma gaveta do seu armário. Era melhor assim.

Cada um deles voltara as suas rotinas, fingiam estarem bem, queriam acreditar que estavam bem realmente. Ele voltara a sair com os amigos, embora Toma se esgueirava vira e mexe e ele sabia o nome do motivo: Lazuli, mas quem era ele para impedir a felicidade do amigo? Ao menos alguém poderia ser feliz sem incômodos ou perturbações.

Bulma olhava indignada mais uma vez o insta do padrinho. Ele voltara a ser exatamente o que era. Lindo como sempre foi, baladeiro como sempre. Ela o odiava. Mas se ele achava que ela iria ficar colhendo mágoas a vida toda estava redondamente enganado. Porque se ele poderia fingir que nada nunca mudou, ela também podia passar a página e ignora-lo.

Secando os olhos ela virou para Lazuli que tinha uma face de tédio pela choradeira da amiga.

—Pra você é fácil, tá aí toda... se boa e... odeio você, vocês na verdade – disse ao encarar a amiga.

—Menos amiga, vai por mim, ele tem uma bad igual a você! – disse ao se referir a Bardock.

—E quem disse que eu ligo? – bulma se virou ao espelho – essa noite eu vou ser eu novamente, e vou achar o cara da minha vida e... e acabou.

—Você diz isso toda vez que saiamos, e sabe o que acontece? Você acha um carinha, dá uns amassos, se lamenta, enche a cara e volta deprimente para casa, porque simplesmente todos você acaba comparando com ele. Admita, isso nunca vai passar, vocês se amam e isso é ridículo!

...

Mesmo com aquele amasso que deveria ser quentíssimo – e de fato estava – algo soava errado, estava assim a um tempo o que era irritante. Não era por falta de estimulo, ou pelo seu amigão ficar duro, ficava, e muito, ele se excitava, mas quando fechava a porra dos olhos era ela que o corpo chamava, era ela que a mente e a alma queriam ali. E bufando ele sairá de cima da mulher de cabelos azuis na cama.

—Desculpa Marron, mas isso não vai funcionar – ele disse, mas ela sem pensar deslizara a mão sobre o membro dele rijo sobre a cueca e respondeu.

—Amorzinho, isso tá funcionando super bem – sorriu maliciosa – vem aqui vem – ela enroscara o pescoço dele o puxando para a cama novamente e ele deixou-se envolver pelo beijo da garota novamente.

A quem ele queria enganar?

Ele levantou-se uma vez desvencilhando dela.

—Eu não consigo, me desculpa, eu... não posso fazer isso contigo, eu vou pedir um Uber pra te levar – ele sairá do quarto com o celular em mãos deixando a garota se perguntando o que fizera de errado.

Do outro lado da cidade, Bulma virou-se de lado na cama fitando a parede clara que era iluminada pela fraca luz que vinha da rua e entrava pela janela. Puxara o lençol para o corpo e sentiu o braço envolta da sua cintura do abraço quando o acompanhante se aconchegou ao corpo dela. Ela apenas sentiu os olhos arderem quando encheram de lagrimas. Como sentia falta daquela filha da puta.


	10. Rendição

“Duas crianças com os corações em chamas

Quem vai nos salvar agora?

Quando pensamos que não poderíamos ir mais alto

As coisas começaram a desmoronar

Eu olho para você e você olha pra mim

Como se não passássemos de estranhos agora

Duas crianças com os corações em chamas

Não deixe isso nos desgastar”

Ela estava completamente alheia ao tempo, ou alheia a vida dele, porque ela havia decidido se afastar, mas aquela decisão pesava em seu peito. Ela o amava e já havia se envolvido o bastante, porque ele insistia tanto em dificultar tudo? Mas havia um ditado que dizia: era melhor um pássaro na mão do que dois voando.

Então porque não tentar?

Se pra ele só funcionava daquela forma, então seria justo que pra ela funcionasse da mesma forma. Talvez ele precisasse somente de mais tempo, talvez Lazuli estivesse certa e ele estivesse sentindo tanto a sua falta quanto ela sentia a dele. E quebrando todo o seu orgulho ela decidiu ir até a casa dele e conversar, se acertar, não queria ficar daquela forma. No pescoço, ela tinha o pingente que fora dado por ele, uma joia que marcava o encontro do sol de um lado e a lua de outro e no centro do delicado desenho uma lua negra de bordas incandescentes: Os amantes incompreendidos.

...

Ele estava realmente nervoso, até parecia que era ele que subiria ao altar, não entendia bem, mas ver um dos seus amigos deixando o time dos solteiros para o de casado também não era a melhor das sensações. Usando o terno ele estava preso ao nó da gravata, quando Mika, sua amiga e acompanhante para o evento sorriu do jeito do amigo.

—Não muda nunca né? Deixa que eu ajudo – ela sorriu, mas ele franziu o cenho

—Eu consigo, é sério, eu ainda tenho o meu orgulho.

O bico dele fizera com que Mika sorriso do jeito dele de garoto orgulhoso.

—Anda logo, não quero me atrasar por sua culpa! – disse a garota e segurou a gravata preparando um belo nó.

Estava concentrada naquilo quando a campainha da casa tocou. Bardock imediatamente franziu o cenho diante daquilo.

—Está esperando alguém? – perguntou Mika surpresa e ele apenas negou com a cabeça e franziu o cenho em dúvida. Quem viria até ele aquele horário e aquele dia? Todos os amigos estavam cientes do casamento de Leek e Sanka, então deveria ser algo importante ou ter acontecido algo.

—Atende pra mim, eu termino aqui – pediu achando que poderia ser algum dos amigos.

Mika apenas soltou o nó que já estava quase pronto e foi até a porta enquanto Bardock terminava de ajeita-lo. Ela ao abrir a porta dera de cara com uma garota de cabelos azuis.

—Oi, posso ajudar? – perguntou inocente a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

Bulma correu o olhar pela garota, pela forma que ela estava muito bem vestida e ainda por cima o perfume dela que invadiu o seu olfato e naquele instante ela franziu o cenho irritada, quem era aquela mulher na casa do seu padrinho?

Na verdade, porque havia uma mulher ali? Então ela se sentiu ridícula, ele estava com outra já. era estupido e se sentia ainda mais estupida por se deixar levar por Lazuli, ou pelo que sentia por ele.

Era uma simples matemática na cabeça de bulma, ele era um crápula, um cafajeste e que era feliz assim e fim de papo, pra forçar?

—Desculpa, acho... que errei o endereço – disse saindo e virando-se de costas

—Quem é, Mi? – ela ouviu a voz rouca dele e aquele tom de intimidade que a deu nojo e foi pior com a resposta da garota antes de fechar a porta.

—Foi engano Bard...

Sim, ela era estupida!

...

Ela mordia a ponta da unha olhando as fotos de Lazuli e as fotos de Bardock pelo aplicativo, as fotos do casamento de um dos amigos dele e pensava com rancor, era pra ela estar ali. Ela não era do tipo que guardava para si os sentimentos e agora tinha ciúmes e uma pitada de inveja da amiga Lazuli por viver o que deveria ser dela. E para Bulma aquilo a feria, a magoava, a irritava... mas porra, ela... simplesmente não conseguia desgostar, por mais que estivesse realmente tentando, tivesse empenhada, e só o fato do orgulho dela tê-la deixado por alguns breves momentos ela se permitiu ir atrás dele e deu no que deu.

Naquele dia, naquele casamento, ele ouviu as palavras de encorajamento, as de união, ele viu a alegria e a satisfação no rosto do amigo que o confidenciara que se sentia privilegiado em estar com a mulher que amava.

Privilegio...

De fato, ter algum assim era essa a sensação. E Bardock sentia a falta disso, dessa tempestade e calmaria que a garota causava na vida dele. A quem ele queria enganar? Aquela maldita tatuagem estava na pele dele para lembra-lo todos os dias dela. Em cada sonho, em cada banho...

Estava sentado na mesa e bebia vendo a alegria dos amigos e a pista de dança que era aberta. Celular na mão e ele digitou uma mensagem, era tosco ele sabia.

“sinto sua falta” e enviou, mas enviou ciente que ela nunca chegaria porque bulma havia o bloqueado a muito tempo, e por alguns minutos ele olhou aquela mensagem sem aviso de recebimento, ou confirmação de visualização.

Seria agora tão tarde pra deixar tudo de lado?

A resposta ainda vinha esmagadora em sua mente pela voz de Linus...

“Ela ainda é jovem e... tem toda uma vida pela frente, ela é extremamente custosa, mas, é brilhante e parece ter um sucesso com a vida”

Ele não queria ser um peso para baixo da coisinha, ela brilhava e ele era a sombra. Não dava...

Já no seu quarto bulma terminava de se vestir, não ficaria enfiada naquela casa, não choraria magoas, não lamentaria o quanto o homem que ela amava e que se apaixonara havia a dado as costas. A chutado como se ela nunca tivesse sido nada em sua vida.

Um vestido curto e uma make forte, sozinha e pronta pra curtir a noitada.

“Pense no que você acredita agora

Eu sou alguém que você não consegue viver sem?

Porque eu sei que não quero viver sem você, sim

Vamos lá, vamos virar esse jogo

Levar tudo de volta praquele bar no centro

Quando você não me deixou ir embora sem você, sim”

♦

Ela estava odiando tudo aquilo, aquela maldita presepada, e o pior fora sua mãe se unir a sua tia, e sobrara pra quem? Elazinha.

Tights noiva, festa de noivado e os preparativos da grande festa ficaram a cargo das mulheres. Ela queria muito se esquivar, mas só estava ali porque era para tights.

Sentiu o perfume dele no ambiente antes mesmo dele entrar, e foi difícil conter aquela maldita euforia em seu corpo, ou seu coração que acelerou-se batendo descompassado ou sua respiração que se tornou densa. Mas a sua face foi de indiferença quando ele entrou na sala acompanhado de seu pai. Ela ainda estava com raiva pelo casamento, pela companhia animada dele, e pela traição de Lazuli, ela chorou e xingou rios e mais rios, mas depois passou a vontade assassina.

—Querido! Que bom te ver! – disparou Panchy dando um beijo receptivo no rosto dele com um abraço cordial.

—Igualmente Panchy.

Os olhos dele foram de encontro aos azuis dela enquanto abraçava a mulher de cabelos loiros e por fração de segundos deixara um sorriso torto escapar, mas ela franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar corando-se irritada. 

AS conversas foram rápidas e então Panchy pediu.

—Querido, eu preciso de algumas coisas que foram encomendadas lá de Frypan, poderia levar a Bulminha para buscar?

O homem que havia recém-aberto uma cerveja long neck fez uma careta, a dias estava por mexer no projeto do seu carro e não estava nem um pouco afim daquilo, uma viagem até a cidade vizinha?

A face dele denunciara a irritação e Bardock sorrira daquilo e do dedo apontado de Panchy para ele enquanto discutiam amigavelmente como um casal.

—Eu posso ir sozinha – disparou Bulma doida para só sair dali e aquela era uma excelente desculpa.

—Se não for problema eu levo – sugeriu Bardock, já havia um tempo que ele apenas queria ficar perto da coisinha, queria conversar e queria muito que as coisas se concertassem, embora ele soubesse que era difícil. – São só duas horas de carro.

Olharam-se e havia muita divergência no olhar, dela fúria, dele saudade.

—Eu prefiro ir sozinha – ela disse entre dentes.

—Mas não vai te atrapalhar querido? – Panchy tomou frente ignorando completamente as palavras de Bulma.

—Não é problema e depois Linus está ansioso por mexer no motor, chegaram as peças que ele encomendou então...

A face de Bulma se contraiu, estava irritada com aquela audácia dele, e ela bufou quando saiu batendo forte a porta as frente.

—O que deu nela? – perguntou Linus chocado com a agressividade da filha.

—Ahh deixa pra lá, ela tem andado assim – disse Panchy sem dar muita importância e voltando aos preparativos da festa de noivado de tights junto com sua irmã.

Bardock então saiu deixando a cerveja que mal tocara de lado e foi em direção ao seu carro onde Bulma já o esperava encostada.

Ele destravou o carro e ela sem nem dá muita conversa entrou no mesmo. Bardock suspirou sabendo que falar com ela não seria uma tarefa nada fácil, principalmente porque assim que entrou, Bulma ligou o som do carro e encostou-se no vidro da janela ao afivelar o cinto de segurança.

Ele deu a partida no carro e deixou ela com o silencio dela, mas estava coçando-se de vontade de falar com ela, de ouvi-la, ou mesmo de brigar. Então ele abaixou o som do carro para um tom mais baixo e que não atrapalhasse.

“Você disse: Ei, o que você vai fazer pro resto da sua vida?

E eu disse: Eu nem sei o que vou fazer esta noite

Fomos de uma conversa para seus lábios nos meus

E você disse: Eu nunca me arrependi do dia em que te chamei de minha

Então eu te chamo de meu

Posso te chamar de meu?

E você disse: Eu nunca me arrependi do dia em que te chamei de minha”

—Então... como estão as coisas? – ele foi muito displicente e ela o olhou completamente incrédula, como ele podia simplesmente ser daquele jeito?

—Como acha que estão as coisas seu imbecil? – ela foi um tanto agressiva e até rude, mas nada que ele já não esperasse, era como se já a conhecesse profundamente e deu um sorriso discreto e torto – aliás, eu não vou sequer perder o meu tempo com isso, mas você pelo visto...

Ela cruzou os braços e torceu a face formando então um bico nos lábios.

Ele ponderou.

—Eu... estou levando, faz parte, não é?

—Claro que está levando, uma mulher por dia na cama, farras e mais farras, fora aquela coisa que você deve estar junto agora, cheio de intimidades até a levou ao casamento, não é?

Ele indignou-se um pouco até se dar conta que ela estava realmente focada em sua vida, pelo visto não era só ele que a acompanhava.

—Está falando da Mika? – ele perguntou- ela é uma amiga, apenas me acompanhou ao casamento do meu amigo, mas... achei que eu não fosse importante o bastante pra você ficar perdendo seu precioso tempo coisinha.

Ela corou-se irritada.

—Eu não ligo pra quem você fode ou deixa de fuder, não tenho nada contigo ou sua vida, deixou isso bem claro. – O tom de irritação e mágoa dela eram fortes. Talvez só devesse deixar as coisas como estavam. Já havia muita mágoa, já haviam cometidos os erros e talvez não devesse abrir brecha para mais daquilo.

Ela tinha suas razões, ele as dele e os dois continuariam naquilo. Mas ele sentia sua garganta queimar por coisas que estavam presas nela. O céu enublado anunciava a chegada de uma bela tempestade a caminho de Frypan.

—Não há um único dia que eu não pense em você coisinha... em nós na verdade. – Ele não tirava a atenção do trânsito, estava sério, compenetrado. – Eu sinto muito por... magoa-la.

—Não senti nada! – ela de repente virou-se e usou um tom de voz alto e magoado – não senti, você não tem sentimento ou percepção mínima dele, porque se tivesse não teria feito o que fez!

—Bul... por favor, eu... – ele deslizou a mão pelo cabelo – entenda coisinha, eu fiz o que fiz pelo teu bem, por gostar de você e...

—Você não gosta de ninguém! – ela gritou de repente o assustando com a impetuosidade – você é incapaz disso, você é.... é um cretino que gosta de farra e curte e é isso que te faz feliz, para de fingir, não precisa, tá preocupado agora com o que? Que eu abra a boca? Mas eu não vou!

Ele talvez tenha se indignado em ouvi-la falar daquela forma, falar dele com aquela raiva e magoa, com a infantilidade de quem não percebia certos sacrifícios, e ele não estar com ela era um sacrifício da parte dele.

—Tem razão – ele apenas concordou colocando fim naquilo, não adiantaria argumentar.

Já Bulma não esperava essa resposta, esperava que ele a contradissesse, que ele brigasse, mas ele apenas concordou...

As gostas grossas de chuva estava ficando cada vez mais intensas quando o carro deixava para trás a cidade e a frente havia somente a grande autoestrada em direção a frypan. E ela chorou junto da chuva.

—Mas eu não queria ter razão droga! – o choro escorria pela face – queria acordar e descobrir que era tudo um maldito pesadelo, que você só mentiu e... eu fui só uma mera diversão? Um entretenimento na sua cama seu desgraçado? Eu me remoendo, eu sofrendo e...

—Para! Chega disso Bulma Briefs! – ele alterara o tom de voz estando verdadeiramente indignado – eu não sou um moleque patético ou... um dos caras que você deve estar acostumado guria! Eu não sou um menino, sou um homem porra! Acha que eu arrastaria a porra de uma diversão por um ano inteiro? Acha mesmo isso coisinha? Acha que eu me divirto iludindo mocinhas indefesas? Você é tudo Bulma, menos uma donzela em apuros, você entrou nisso ciente, eu estava ciente e se deu merda a culpa não é só minha, eu tenho minhas falhas, mas nunca fui crápula com mulher alguma.

—Então me explica o porque dessa droga? Me diz porque eu não entendo, eu te odeio tanto por... por me fazer me apaixonar por você e depois me descartar como seu eu não fosse nada!

—Eu nunca te descarte, eu te dei uma chance! Uma chance de viver tua vida! É tão difícil assim você entender, é tão egoísta e imatura assim? – ele bradou irritado.

—Sou! E também sou estupida, e... idiota de me deixar levar, deveria ter parado na primeira noite e só, você não é alguém que valha a pena – ela desatou a falar as coisas que simplesmente saiam de sua boca, sem pensar.

O carro acelerado demais.

—Concordo contigo coisinha, na verdade eu diria mais, jamais deveria ter deixado sequer você se aproximar, deveria ter deixado você se virar aquela noite na boate, sabe porquê?? Porque provavelmente eu teria levado uma garota qualquer pra cama, eu teria seguido minha vida e não estaria nesse momento aqui tendo um discussão ridícula dessa com uma menina mesmo sabendo que eu me permiti me apaixonar por ela, então em sinto o mais estupido nisso tudo.

Ela desarmou-se e piscou algumas vezes ainda chorando o olhando indignado.

—Para o carro! – ela dissera e ele a olhou rapidamente

—Como é?

—Para a droga do carro! – ela gritou

—Tá maluca? Estamos no meio do nada, tá caindo uma tempestade e...

—Para essa droga, eu vou pedir um taxi, ou qualquer coisa, vai embora e me deixa, é bom nisso afinal – ela disparou

Mas ele irritou-se ainda mais, ela então começou a estapeá-lo, proferindo suas indignações. Ele segurou a mão dela e nesse instante ao descuidar do volante o carro aquaplanou e girou na pista. Ele girou saindo em direção ao acostamento.

Os olhares de ambos estavam assustados, mas assim que ela percebera que estava bem a sua primeira ação foi morrida pela raiva ao destravar o cinto e abrir a porta do carro.

Bardock por sua vez incrédulo com aquilo fizera o mesmo, a fim de não deixar a estupida garota de cabelos azuis fazer alguma merda de marca maior.

Mas a chuva forte trouxe uma boa lavada entre eles, entre troca de velhas e novas magoas sendo todas postas para fora, se acusando, trocando farpas.

—Eu amo você droga! – ela gritou finalmente cedendo ao esvaziar tudo aquilo que o coração estava repleto – eu... eu só amo você.

A respiração enraivecida e ofegante dele o fazia lembrar o touro feroz, e dois passos firmes em direção a ela, ele agarrou-se a nuca dela e esmagou os lábios contra os dela e bulma que tinha os olhos bem abertos estava pronta para empurra-lo, mas absurdamente fez exatamente o que seu coração queria, enlaçou o pescoço dele e agarrou a nuca do homem que a deixava sem chão e fechou os olhos retribuindo o beijo.

Nada se tornara mais importante, nem a chuva, nem o carro, nem a briga...

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele exato instante.

Ele aperou lenta e duramente a cintura fina arrancando um gemido entre os lábios, a virou pressionando o corpo minudo contra o carro. Naquele instante o desespero era maior, o desejo reprimido, as mãos se tornaram estupidamente salientes subindo por entre as roupas encharcadas pela chuva e ele segurou ela pela bunda quando a ergueu a sentando sobre o capo do carro. As mãos dela subiram a camisa dele tirando. Os dentes dele roçaram sobre o pescoço dela e os lábios uniram-se chupando e mordiscando, ela desatava de forma rápida e urgente o cinto e abria o botão da calça. A mão canhota dele agarrou o seio por de baixo da blusa e a subiu a mesma quando ele levou a boca ali sugando e devorando-lhe o seio com fome, e bulma esfregava-se contra a monstruosa ereção que gritava para sair, ela com todo tesão que sentia, levou a mão até ela acariciando e ele estremeceu com o toque dela, e Bulma que tinha tanto desespero quando ele, posicionara o membro dele em sua entrada quando afastou de lado sua calcinha e Bardock puxou a garota de uma vez para si fazendo seu membro entrar todo se enterrando dentro dela. Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás mergulhando no prazer que dominava sua mente naquele instante.

—Caralho de coisinha apertada! – ele murmurou ao voltar a cabeça encostando contra a dela.

A cada nova estocada funda dada por ele, ela gemia. E a cada novo gemido dela em seu ouvido ele enlouquecia e excitava mais. O corpo leitoso macio, os lábios doces...

Ele sentiu tanta falta de tudo aquilo. Tinha jurado que tinha posto um fim, e agora estava ali, se rendendo novamente aquele maldito vicio.

Forte, fundo...

Sentiu as unhas dela em suas costas e os dentes dela encravarem em seu ombro quando ela se comprimiu tão quentinha e apertadinha contra seu pau e, caralho como aquilo estava gostoso...

Ele não conseguia mais segurar, era tesão puro e bruto, então com um urro ele libertou-se como a muito tempo não fazia, jorrou todo o seu sêmen dentro dela.

Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, ambos se encararam ofegantes em meio a chuva e ele aproximou-se dos lábios dela e mordiscou e beijou mais suavemente e a desceu do capô do carro ao sair de dentro dela.

—Olha que você me fez fazer coisinha – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela...

Mas Bulma pouco se importava com o depois...

Entraram para a parte de trás do carro e voltaram a se beijar ali, apenas rendidos ao momento um com o outro sem saber o que o destino reservaria para eles...

“Crianças falidas correndo pela cidade

Bêbadas no vagão do metrô

Era liberta toda vez que você me beijava

Nós não sentíamos dor

Você olhou pra mim e eu olhei pra você

Como se nunca mais fôssemos desviar o olhar

Crianças falidas correndo pela cidade

Não deixe a memória desaparecer”


	11. O passado de volta

Ele deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos azuis dela enquanto estava concentrado no calor da pele quente e nua dela contra o seu corpo, ou no som da respiração harmônica dela, o perfume de ambos se misturava no carro e do lado de fora o som da tempestade intensificava. Aquilo era tão bom e de uma paz absurda para si, aquela coisinha malcriada tinha um pedaço importante do seu coração por mais que ele lutasse contra. E se ali, dentro do carro o que reinava era paz. Em contraste, do lado de fora a realidade era outra e esmagadora em definitivo. Os caminhos não eram diferentes, as preocupações também não... ele mordisca a tatuagem no ombro dela e beija despontando no corpo feminino um arrepio gostoso e ela se apoia sobre os cotovelos no peito e faz com que os olhos turquesas encarem os negros dele, um sorriso tímido existia nos lábios dela. Olhando para ele, sendo amada por ele... ela se sentia plena novamente. Era como se nada nunca tivesse mudado nunca, porque a merda do sentimento ainda estava ali.

—O que se tá pensando? – ela murmurou perguntando quando beijou os lábios dele em seguida.

As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram no centro do rosto com uma careta séria e mal-humorada.

—Em como você é irritante e teimosa, e...

—Linda e sexy? – ela completa com um sorriso

—Convencida – ele fala

—Aprendi com você – ela complementou e sentiu o deslizar das pontas dos dedos dele sobre sua coluna e a mão encheu-se quando apertou com vontade sua bunda. – Sentiu minha falta?

—Não – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto e ela o bateu o fazendo rir – é sério, minha casa tem um silencio de paz sem uma garota pra me aporrinhar. - Mas você sentiu a minha...

—Quem disse? Nem um pouco, sou incrível querido! – ela disse e ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa principalmente quando ela se sentou sobre seu colo meia torta, mas linda de qualquer jeito. – diz que me ama, que é louco por mim, que não sabe viver sem mim... fala.

—Bulma... é uma garota muito convencida, é irritante e bagunceira do tipo que odeia lavar as louças e eu odeio isso – ele disse com um sorriso torto e então ficou sério, a mão subiu ao rosto dela colocou os cabelos para trás enquanto acariciou o rosto macio e quente dela, o polegar deslizou sobre os lábios e por um instante ela fechou os olhos sentindo. Sentia a merda do seu coração bater tão rápido que parecia que ia parar a qualquer instante – me deixa louco, me perturba até quando não está coisinha gostosa – ele fala a puxando novamente sobre si tomando os lábios dela com vigor.

...

A continuidade pela estrada foi um tanto silenciosa entre os dois, porque nenhum deles tocava no assunto mais sério que permanecia entre eles, o que viria a seguir?

Na cidade vizinha Bulma pegou tudo que havia sido encomendado para o noivado de Tights e colocaram no porta-malas do carro. O celular de Bulma não parava de tocar e no banco do carro Bardock viu se tratar de um cara, mas decidiu que não iria dar tanta atenção aquilo, pelo bem da sua racionalidade e porque em termos limpos eles não tinham nada.

De volta ao carro, ela se aconchegou e ligou o som baixinho, o celular voltou a tocar.

—Não vai atender? – ele perguntou displicente. E Bulma que olhou de quem era a chamada apenas concluiu:

—Depois eu retorno, não é nada importante – disse, e então mordeu hesitante os lábios – eu... ainda tô me perguntando o que vem agora?

Ele apertou um pouco mais o volante do carro e ficou em silencio por longos segundos, quase um minuto inteiro, apenas concentrado naquela pergunta.

—Acho que já sabe a resposta – ele disse um tanto displicente e viu Bulma o olhar frustrada e confusa – coisinha, eu... sabe que gosto de você, pra caralho na verdade, mas sabe como as coisas são só complicadas Bul. Eu queria só conversar com você e...

E antes que ele pudesse ao menos começar a formular o que pensava a partir daquele ponto, Bulma por pura raiva e impulso tomou frente a conversa.

—Complicadas? – ela deu um riso irônico – Deus... eu sou muito ingênua, é claro que é complicado, sempre vai ser né? Qual a real importância disso tudo? Quer dizer da gente? Nem sei a importância...

—Foi importante – ele fala recomeçando seu raciocínio quando ela o corta novamente.

—Foi? – ela ironizou - porque foi? Porque já passou, não é? Uau! Eu aqui toda... sentida e pensando, caralho, como eu sinto a falta daquele... desgraçado filha da puta, mas aí... aí eu percebo que eu te dou crédito demais.

Ele apertou um pouco mais o volante com a ultima parte do que ela disse.

—Ah você acha que me dá credito demais? – ele usou a voz um pouco mais alta e tinha um toque de desdém nela. E Bulma riu, mas era uma risada ruim, má.

—Dou crédito – começou – acho que te coloquei num pedestal com mais importância que merece na minha vida. Sério, olha só pra mim? Eu acabei de transformar um momento que pra mim foi incrível, foi importante em algo que me marcou e você? – ela riu – você apenas se divertiu e

—Bulma! Caralho garota! – ele bradou irritado – tudo sempre tem que assim, você formulas as coisas, toma frente e... - Ele bufou frustrando e deslizou a mão pelo cabelo – você é muito garota, e quanto mais eu penso que não, eu vejo que sim! Essa merda não vai dar certo. Aliás, não deu e nem vai dar.

—Me acha imatura, e... o que mais? vamos... já jogou as verdades antes...

—Mimada e egoísta! – ele concluiu – tá satisfeita? É isso que quer ouvir? Você tá tão preocupada no você que esquece o resto, você esquece quem tá a sua volta.

—Quer saber? Só esquece essa merda toda Bardock! – ela disse o cortando. Nunca escala de zero a dez em frustração ela estaria em dez. se seu pensamento era que eles poderiam voltar a ficar como antes, ela agora tinha certeza que não. Porque como ele mesmo a disse, a achava infantil, mimada e egoísta, e aquela não era a primeira vez que ele dissera as palavras. – Tem toda razão, eu sou fútil, sou infantil e quer saber? Foda-se! Ache uma mulher a sua altura, ou não sei lá. Queria resetar tudo? Ótimo, não precisa se preocupar, conseguiu. Pra mim é exatamente o mesmo do começo, e o que eu queria? Como um bom frenesi sexual, passou. Não importa mais, padrinho – disse e como quem desse fim ao assunto ela colocara os fones no ouvido aumentando o volume da musica que começava e encostou a cabeça na janela do carro.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior irritado, era uma merda! Tudo, talvez aquele fosse o ponto ou o sinal do universo dizendo que o que ele iria fazer era a maior estupidez da sua vida. Aquela garota irritante tinha o poder de tira-lo da razão, fosse para o bem ou o mal, e naquele caso, para o mal. Em pensar que ele realmente ponderou em tentar um relacionamento. Era impossível! Aquilo – e agora ele tinha certeza – era fora de qualquer possibilidade funcionar, ele tinha de acordar e entender que era exatamente aquilo que ela dissera. Uma droga de frenesi sexual.

Mas o incomodou imensamente ela disparar aquilo, daquele jeito, quer dizer, ele era adulto o bastante para perceber a frustração dela, mas o que mais o fez odiar – além das claras escolhas de palavras dela – é a forma infantil que ela ainda sim escolhida lidar com as frustrações da vida, e era aquilo que ele não queria ter que enfrentar. A mão vai direto ao controle multimidia do carro aumentando o volume do som que começava a tocar: Takeaway

“Ei, ei, ei onde você pensa que está indo?

É tão tarde, tarde, tarde, o que há de errado?

Eu disse, não posso ficar, tenho que dar um motivo?

É apenas o que eu, eu, eu quero

Então, como nós chegamos aqui?

Já fazem três semanas, ficamos tão enrolados

Melhor fazermos isso sozinhos

Antes eu te amo (nah, nah, nah)

Eu vou deixar você (nah, nah, nah)

Antes que eu seja alguém que você abandona

Eu vou partir seu coração pra você não partir o meu”

Os olhares eram de soslaio, quando ele a olhava ela estava compenetrada na estrada, e quando Bulma o olhava, era ele que prestava atenção no trânsito. Ela se perguntou nos primeiros minutos que porra estava pensando quando disse tudo aquilo para ele? Que merda era aquela que passava entre eles. Ela tinha certeza que ele diria novamente toda aquela desculpa fiada da sua família e o papo estupido sobre ela ser livre. Ela não queria e nem precisava de mais desculpas fajutas para a canalhice dele. Era obvio que ele não queria nada sério e nunca vai querer, ela tinha de entender e aceitar que ela não era a primeira mulher da vida dele e nem seria a última. Foi uma péssima ideia ceder, foi uma péssima ideia ficar com ele mais uma vez, porque só aumentou a certeza que nada seria igual aquilo, ninguém seria igual a ele, ela precisa de algo melhor para conseguir supera-lo e apenas isso. Quanto ao resto? Bom... ela sentia o coração bateu incrivelmente rápido e doloroso com os pensamentos... o resto, que ficasse no passado.

(...)

Quase duas semanas depois...

A moto parou frente ao campus da faculdade já perto do almoço. Era estupidez da parte dele, e ele sabia, mas algo o incomodava muito. Desde a ultima vez que estiveram juntos, ou da merda de discussão no carro ele não conseguia processar tudo tão bem aquilo que sentia em relação a ela, sentia-se um maldito stalker, um perseguidor ao imagina o quando via a vida dela através de paredes, mas o que mais o incomodava era a merda da conversa que não tiveram, ela não ouviu e nem ele - por estar irritado ou decepcionado – se deixou fazer ouvir. Era o fato de ter assuntos inacabados... poderia ele passar por cima do ego e do orgulho e da amizade por ela? Ele antes acreditava friamente que sim, mas depois daquele dia ele já não tinha certeza, então imaginava que uma conversa séria faria toda a diferença, poderiam finalmente por os pingos nos “is” e o que viesse depois era consequência, e uma consequência que ele estava disposto a assumir, não importava quais, bastava ela dizer lhe dizer sim.

Ele desligou a moto, abaixou o cavalete de apoio para deixa-la em pé e olhou em direção ao gramado verde do campus bem a frente do estacionamento. Estava cheio de estudantes que estavam de intervalo ou saindo naquele horário. Antes de ter a chance de sair de cima da moto seus olhos ansiosos a acharam no meio dos amigos, mas não estava sozinha. Estava abraçada a um garoto de cabelos rebeldes meio compridos que tinha um caimento de franja. Se beijavam como se não houvesse ninguém a volta e ele se achou estúpido em estar ali, mas continuou o olhar enquanto ligava novamente a moto, só a ponto de ver como ela parecia definitivamente feliz com aquilo, com o tal guri, e Bardock não sabia muito bem como se sentir com aquilo. Talvez ele estivesse errado sobre tudo afinal, e Gine não tinha razão alguma e nem o conhecia tão bem assim...

Negação era algo que ele já fez um bom tempo da sua vida. Tinha pratica afinal naquilo.

Tirou o celular do bolso e enviou uma mensagem sendo respondido quase que de imediato. Ele acelerou a moto e antes de pensar saiu dali.

O casal, alheio ao visitante no campus trocavam juras tolas e sentimentais, que para Bulma soavam engraçadas, mas a memoria não deixa esquecer as juras verdadeiras que já havia dito. Haviam marcas delas.

Marcas fundas, no corpo, na mente e na alma.

Marcas que não somem simplesmente do nada, porque eram marcas de sentimento, de amor e não de uma mera paixão.

(...)

Ele decidiu simplesmente deixar pra lá, ignorar, era o melhor a se fazer. Como diz o ditado: o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente.

E a ultima coisa que ele queria era sentir.

Naquela tarde, ele estava na garagem com Linus, havia entrado direto para o lugar, era melhor assim, não queria ter que cruzar o caminho dela mais que o necessário.

A garagem estava aberta, estavam mexendo com a montagem de algumas peças. Ele se jeans surrado e camiseta regata preta e Linus de bermuda e camiseta estilo havaiana colorida, ambos tomavam long neck enquanto trabalhavam no carro, na oficina tocava um rock dos anos oitenta e com a long na mão Bardock e Linus se divertiam cantando ao som de Sweet Child O' Mine do Guns N' Roses.

“Ela tem um sorriso que parece

Lembrar-me de memórias de infância

Onde tudo era fresco

Como o brilhante céu azul

De vez em quando eu vejo seu rosto

Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial

E se eu olhasse por muito tempo

Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria”

—Hei, eu lembro dessa – comentou Bardock a Linus se lembrando do amigo na época de escola tocando guitarra para Panchy, era a serenata do pé da janela. E quem sofria com elas? Bardock que o acompanhava.

—Acho que vou fazer isso no nosso aniversário de casamento – comentou Linus ao virar a cerveja na boca – Sabe... essa parte tem uma boa recordação...

“Oh, oh! Minha doce criança

Oh, oh, oh, oh! Meu doce amor

Ela tem olhos dos céus mais azuis

Como se eles pensassem na chuva

Odeio olhar para dentro daqueles olhos

E ver um pingo de dor

O cabelo dela me lembra um lugar quente e seguro

Onde como uma criança eu me esconderia

E rezaria para que o trovão e a chuva

Passassem quietos por mim”

Linus cantou e realmente aquilo trazia recordações, mas não tão passadas para Bardock que por um instante se sentiu preso e de alguma forma mergulhando em circunstâncias controvérsias em sua mente, e então um carro conversível preto encostou na frente da casa. Era já perto do entardecer, eles estavam completamente relaxados, e Linus olhou reconhecendo o carro e apenas deu de ombros voltando a atenção ao sistema de carburação do carro. Mas Bardock olhou curioso ao veiculo e viu o guri saindo de dentro, com uma marra de badboy como se fosse a coisa mais descolada da vida, um porte meio arrogante, quem afinal usava óculos escuros perto do anoitecer? Era muito sem noção. Parecia um daqueles garotos saídos de filmes adolescentes e Bardock o reconhecia bem.

O Guri encostou-se no carro tirando o óculos escuro.

—E aí senhor L, dando um trato na caranga?

Bardock bebeu um tanto mais da cerveja encarando o garoto, não gostou dele, talvez por mero ciúme de tê-lo visto com bulma, ou por que algo realmente o incomodava no garoto, ele não sabia, mas o sorriso arrogante do fedelho era ainda mais irritante.

—Como se você entendesse algo de carros Shallot – disse Linus sorrindo um tanto incomodado, tinha ciúmes de sua garotinha, e ainda digeria o garoto.

—Acho que intendo de carros senhor L, não de velharias – riu o garoto ao deslizar a mão pelo teto do carro como se aquilo fosse o máximo e o cenho de Bardock se franziu, era aquilo que fazia Bulma feliz? Ok... realmente não entendia nada da garota, mas puta merda...

—Quem é o babaquinha? – murmurou Bardock a Linus ainda encarando o garoto que tinha cabeça baixa mexendo no celular

—Ahhh é o namorado da Bulma – começou Linus e olhou para o amigo – é um imbecil eu concordo, mas também é um bom garoto – ele ajeitou os óculos rindo de lado – ele tá no quinto semestre de medicina da Oozaru e é filho do Izak, tem futuro, mas é meio merdinha ainda.

—Esse merda é filho do Isak? – surpreendeu-se Bardock e olhou novamente o garoto agora notando certas semelhanças.

Então tem sua atenção tirada do garoto ao ver sua coisinha saindo pela porta da frente. Salto alto, vestido pequeno e sexy, decote nada sutil, maquiagem bem marcada. Na cabeça dele era muita mulher para um pivete daquele.

Bulma o olhou de soslaio sem dar atenção, mas sentia seu coração bater rápido. Ficou nervosa e incomodada com a presença dele ali daquele jeito, mas foi ele que não quis, então foda-se!

A cintura foi enlaçada por Shallot que a beijou.

—Puta merda, como cê tá gata – ele comentou após separarem-se – vou morrer de ciúmes.

Ele não ia ficar olhando aquela merda. E deu as costas para o casal voltando sua atenção apenas para o motor do carro. E Bulma entrou no carro e ao afivelar o cinto olhou para a oficina, sentia-se estranhamente incomodada com aquilo, algo dentro de si gritava, mas ela apenas ignorava, sentia o estomago embrulhar nervoso.

Casos e acasos...

—Divirtam-se! – gritou Linus acenando

—Não volto hoje papai! – completou Bulma sem saber o porque de falar algo estupido como aquilo sabendo que já havia avisado sua mãe tempos antes. 

—Elas crescem rápido demais – suspirou Linus e olhou para Bardock que virou-se olhando a ponto de ver o carro saindo – se tivesse tido uma guria, elas seriam amigas agora, conseguiria lidar com isso? – riu Linus pouco antes de virar as costas entrando para os fundos a oficina para pegar uma caixa de ferramentas.

Mas Bardock não pensava no passado, estava enciumado e puto com o presente, com a garota de cabelos azuis e num gesto de pura raiva ele arremessou a garrafa de cerveja no asfalto a estilhaçando por completo, a respiração forte fazia entender que algo não estava tão certo. A mente alucinava razões estupidas...

Linus se assustou com aquilo, uma atitude um tanto agressiva do amigo que ele conhecia bem.

—O que foi isso? – perguntou preocupado

—Nada! – rosnou Bardock – só...me deu vontade de... extravasar, não enche!

O que ele sentia? Ele sabia: ciúmes.

Do pior tipo, da pior espécie...

Ele pegou na caixa de ferramentas uma chave de boca e começou a mexer no motor, o corpo ali, mas a cabeça nela, na raiva que sentia. Linus falava e falava e ele nem processava. Só tinha agressividade que ficava cada vez mais intensa. Até que com uma força desnecessária ele forçou a chave que escapou da mão e ele se cortou no motor, um corte fundo que começou a sangrar imediatamente.

—Puta que pariu! – rosnou

E Linus pegou um pano enrolando a mão dele.

—Que merda Bardock! – disse o homem de cabelos lilás. – Isso tá feio! Vai precisar de pontos! O... o que deu em você afinal?

—Já disse que nada! – rosnou Bardock puxando a mão – não precisa de ponto, já melhora...

—Uma porra que melhora, caralho! Eu nem to com material em casa! Vamos já no hospital!

—Eu sei ir sozinho – rosnou Bardock

—Eu te conheço bem o bastante pra saber que se eu não te obrigar você não vai!

...

Extremamente contra a sua vontade, foi assim que Linus o arrastou para o hospital geral da Capital do Oeste. Sentado em uma das macas do box individual ele se arranhava com Linus como se fossem dois moleques e então alguém abriu a cortina a fim de atender o paciente recém-admitido na unidade.

Os dois pararam de imediato e foi impossível esconder a surpresa nos olhos de ambos, de Bardock e da Mulher de cabelos loiros Platinados claríssimos que tinha os olhos violeta e o encarava. Ele sentiu tudo parar por um tempo, prendeu o ar, e sentiu-se de volta a sua adolescência. De volta ao inicio de tudo onde jamais esperou vê-la novamente desde do dia que discutiram e colocaram um fim no relacionamento, e certamente o tempo a fez muito bem.

—Son Bardock? – ela falou ao engolir em seco e olhar o tablet conferindo a ficha do paciente – então... precisa de... Sutura.

—Vados Wreck – Linus começa tomando frente a abrindo um grande sorriso para a mulher – a quanto tempo?

Ele estende a mão a mulher que lhe retribui sorrindo e o abraça.

—Muito – sorriu e olhou para Bardock – oi.

—Oi – ele respondeu

—Então o bebezão conseguiu se cortar? Deixa-me ver isso? – pediu Vados puxando a mão enrolada no pano que já estava tingindo levemente de rubro.

—Então... também virou medica? – pediu Linus puxando assunto visto que Bardock não o faria, estava calado e sinceramente para ele, parecia em choque ainda em reencontrar a única mulher que fora apaixonado.

Para Linus talvez era o destino o dando uma nova chance.

—Pois é – sorriu Vados quando Bardock gemeu quando ela de forma birrenta começou a limpar o ferimento que doeu e ela o olhou nos olhos, tantos anos longe e tanta mágoa havia ficado entre eles, mas olha-lo trazia ela de volta exatamente a vinte anos atrás, no mesmo ponto que pararam. – Vim transferida de Nova Namek tem um mês mais ou menos.

—Olha, é nova na cidade – comentou Linus – aposto que... Bardock iria adorar te mostrar a cidade – empurrou Linus descaradamente o amigo de volta ao passado.

Vados olhou nos olhos de Bardock e sorriu ao se virar para Linus, era inconveniente ainda da mesma forma.

—Talvez... deveria saber se eu não estou... sei lá, casada, namorando... – ela comentou ao abrir uma gaveta e começar a preparar uma injeção com anestesia para iniciar a sutura.

—Você está casada Vados? – Linus sorriu ao perguntar. E ela maneou a cabeça negando rindo.

—Linus! – rosnou Bardock

—Tá... entendi, eu vou embora agora, acho que está em boas mãos, ou talvez ela te mate sei lá... mulheres... – disse ele encolhendo os ombros e então finalizou – foi bom te ver Vados, mesmo, eu estou morando na Everwood com a Toodypark numero trinta e três, aparece lá, aposto que a Panchy ia adorar te rever...

A mulher de cabelos platinados sorriu e consentiu.

Estava um tanto constrangida ainda pelo repentino encontro, de todos os lugares daquele país que pensou estar ou encontra com ele novamente. Ali era um que ela não imaginou. É como dizem... você pode se magoar, mas jamais esquece um grande amor.

—E então... senti isso? – ela perguntou ao checar que a anestesia havia pego para iniciar a sutura. 

Ele negou com a cabeça, sentia-se terrivelmente confuso naquele instante. como o passado podia vir a galope no momento que ele menos precisava.

Ela percebera o desconforto dele de imediato.

—Olha, não precisa ficar assim, não... não vou te retalhar, embora nós dois sabemos que você mereça, já acabou, passou tá. Eu só...

—Me desculpa – ele disse – eu...

—Tá... já... acho que já deixamos nossos pontos bem esclarecidos a vinte anos. Só... esquece – ela disse e então surgiu um silencio em meio a eles – e então garotão? Como conseguiu esse corte feio? Ainda aprontando como antigamente, te vendo junto com o Linus aposto que as merdas pelo visto continuam igual.

—Sabe que até que não – ele sorriu sem jeito – bom, pelo menos não pra ele, sabe que ele virou um bom pai de família agora?

Ela sorriu negando com a cabeça, havia esquecido disso, que Panchy estava grávida no final do colegial. Mas aquela fala dele levantou muitas questões que ela não queria voltar a falar.

—Então... você mora aqui a muito tempo? – ela perguntou.

—Alguns anos, vim assim que entrei para o departamento de polícia – ele comentou e ela o olhou – é... eu sei..., mas eu gosto, terminei a faculdade e... – Ele deu de ombros.

Eles começaram a conversar mais abertamente e de forma descontraída a medida que vão baixando algumas barreiras.

E quando ela terminou a sutura ela anotou num papel o telefone e entregou para ele. E ele viu que ela estava ligeiramente corada.

—Então... eu... acharia legal uma cerveja qualquer dia desse...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior um tanto e ergueu a mão pegando o papel e colocou no bolso. Seria aquela uma resposta clara do universo contra tudo que vinha acontecendo?

Ele fora terrivelmente apaixonado por aquela mulher que agora o olhava com os olhos azuis violeta, foram loucos e fizeram loucuras num passado, mas também houve danos colaterais de tudo aquilo, danos que se tornaram magoas profundas, mas era possível recuperar algo de bom nisso tudo?

Ele olhou para o curativo na mão pensando no que sentia em relação a coisinha, em como ela o ensandecia e em como realmente nunca havia se sentindo daquela forma antes, nem mesmo com Vados. Por outro lado, se ele dera a chance de ela ser feliz, ele precisava ser...

—Que horas termina teu plantão aqui? – ele perguntou e ela sorriu.


	12. Nasce uma rivalidade

Ele dormia serenamente de bruços na cama, então a mão direita tateou cama ao lado procurando algo e notando a falta. Virou-se de uma vez e forçou a apenas um dos olhos abrirem-se, a fraca luz que invadia o quarto vinha do sol que passava pelas brechas da cortina da janela. E ele aspirou o cheiro do café e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a cama levantou-se um pouco e sorriu torto vendo a garota vestida apenas com sua camiseta e nas mãos uma caneca de café que fumegava ainda de quente. Os lábios juntaram-se ao soprar o liquido quente e levar aos lábios e ela deixou desenhar um sorriso.

—Bom dia – murmurou para ele, aquela estava sendo a semana mais louca da sua vida, e Vados se viu mergulhando de volta em mostras do passado dos dois, percebendo como gostava daquela nova versão dele, a versão do cara que fora louca e apaixonada. Os anos fizeram-lhe muito bem de fato, até a arrogância melhorou, ou o jeito presunçoso. O sexo por sua vez? Havia se tornado ainda mais incrível.

Mas irremediavelmente eles colocaram uma pedra no passado juntos. E ela se perguntava se aquilo era uma nova chance dada pelo cosmo aos dois, para que eles ficassem juntos de vez e agora fizessem o certo.

—Pra ser um bom dia, você deveria estar bem aqui – ele disse malicioso batendo na cama e ela fez um bico e mordeu o lábio de forma meio provocante o olhando.

Ela então deixou a caneca de lado sobre o móvel do quarto e engatinhou até ele na cama e em poucos segundos tinha o forte corpo dele sobre o seu esguio e curvilíneo.

É... eles mereciam uma nova chance, e ela faria de tudo para que eles acontecessem sim! Poderia acostumar-se em tê-lo todos os dias. Como quando jovens, escondido do seus pais ela abria a janela do seu quarto todas as noites e ela e Bardock dormiam juntos.

Na mente dela, ele pertencia somente a ela novamente, mas a mente dele estava uma bagunça, talvez ela não notasse porque ele de fato não deixa as coisas tão aparentes assim, havia se tornado de fato bom em reprimir tudo. E o que ele mais reprimia era a associação que sua cabeça insistia em fazer entre Vados e Bulma. E dizia sempre a mesma coisa para si mesmo “você só precisa de tempo, esse frenesi vai passar”

Os corpos suados, as respirações ofegantes e ela aninhou-se no peito dele.

—Adoro sexo matinal – ela murmurou com certa malicia enquanto a ponta do dedo deslizava sobre os músculos definidos do abdômen dele e ouviu como resposta uma deliciosa gargalhada dele.

—Tarada! – disse

—Nunca deixei de ser lindinho! – ela confirmou e levantou o olhar até ele – então... meu plantão é na sexta, temos um fim de semana inteiro...

Ele fez um bico com os lábios e franziu o cenho pensativo.

—Tá... posso pensar em algo pra gente fazer – disse ele por fim.

Os dedos de Vados deslizaram pelo rosto dele e voltou a beija-lo.

...

—Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi? – começou Lazuli sentada num barzinho com Bulma – você tá um cara maneiro, tá curtindo apenas pra esquecer seu padrinho e em vez de esquecer e realmente dá uma chance pro cara você tá stalkeando o seu ex?

—Que parte você não entendeu? – Bulma disse ao levar a azeitona do seu martini aos lábios. – é só... complicado, eu...amo ele tá bom, e só não consigo esquecer, não consigo... – ela suspirou mais uma vez – ele nunca mais tentou qualquer aproximação da gente e – bulma apertou o pingente do colar que fora presente de Bardock – tinha que ver a decepção que ele me olhou da última vez – ela usou um tom brando e melancólico – e agora tá tudo parado, ele ... ele parece nem tá mais online e, não tá saindo... falou com o Toma?

—Embora eu tenha discutido com ele semana passada, por você eu conversei e a droga do resultado foi eu voltar com ele e a culpa é todinha sua! – riu torto Lazuli – bom, pelo que Toma fala ele tá bem, pediu pra você parar de ser uma chata que o amigo dele só precisava te superar e logo, logo ele estaria bem.

—Então... isso quer dizer que ele gosta de mim né? – disse Bulma com um tom de esperança – quer dizer, ninguém tenta superar algo que é só uma curtição barata não é amiga?

—Bul... isso de novo não amiga, vocês não deram certo e você ficou tão mal que até hoje tem reflexos disso. Só... deixa pra lá Bul... aproveita o lindinho do Shallot.

Bulma sorriu sem jeito e olhou para a amiga.

—Então você voltou com o Toma? Será que agora dura? – ela mudou de assunto pensando que o melhor por hora era realmente por uma pedra naquilo. Só o fato de Bardock mesmo irritado não se importar já a dizia que aquilo era um barco fracassado. E talvez o que mais pesasse nela fosse arrependimento. Não por ter se apaixonado, não por te se rendido aquela droga de sentimento, ou se envolvido, mas agora ela acreditava que a culpa foi dela ao pressiona-lo mais do que ele estava pronto para se envolver naquela época, e sentia que ela estragou tudo e isso se repetia varias vezes na sua cabeça.

...

Panchy terminou de retocar o batom nos lábios e pegando sua carteira de mão desceu indo para a sala, Bulma estava numa noite de pijamas com as amigas e sentadas no sofá elas comiam pipoca, tomavam refri e assistiam um filme romântico que haviam colocado, a garota de cabelos azuis então reparou na movimentação dos pais na casa e principalmente em como seu pai e sua mãe estavam muito bonitos.

Panchy estava incrivelmente sexy e nem parecia a típica mulher de casa de todos os dias da qual Bulma estava familiarizada.

—Mamãe! Tá arrasando – disse ela ao dar pausa no filme e todas as garotas olharam para a senhora Briefs que deu uma voltinha no próprio eixo mostrando todo o visual rindo – olha, papai vai morrer de ciúmes assim, não é?

—Ahhh eu morro – disse o senhor Briefs e pegou as chaves do carro

—Querida, talvez a gente chegue muito tarde. – disse Panchy

—Humm, tá legal – falou Bulma – posso matar minha curiosidade? Onde vão?

—oh querida, nada especial, é um encontro de casais, seu padrinho também vai com a namorada e vamos a um belo restaurante e depois temos convites para uma festa num iate hohoho

Bulma parou na parte: “seu padrinho e a namorada” e aquilo desceu em sua garganta como farpas sangrando.

—Na-morada? O... Bardock, digo, meu padrinho tá... namorando? – a voz talvez tenha saído mais chocada que deveria e Lazuli olhou com certo dó para amiga, mas disfarçou bem na frente da mãe dela. – Quer dizer...

—Hohoho, eu sei, é chocante, quem diria, não é? Faz muito tempo mesmo que ele não tem um relacionamento, mas... parece que agora as coisas estão voltando aos trilhos, vamos torcer pra que dessa vez eles emplaque num casório!

A senhora Briefs então dando o braço ao marido saiu pela porta e Bulma num rompante de ciúme e raiva se levantou indo direto a adega pegando uma garrafa de vinho sendo seguida de perto por Lazuli.

—Eu preciso realmente beber! – disse, e mesmo que as outras amigas não entendessem o que estava rolando, apenas colocaram o filme para continuar.

—Amiga... – começou Lazuli

—Como ela é? Me fala? Vai, é bonita? É nova? É incrível? – bulma começou a chorar sem perceber – porque... porque ela deve ser muito incrível pra... só pra toma-lo de mim assim... eu não era boa, é isso?

Lazuli então abraça forte a amiga que agora estava mergulhando num mar revolto de indignação, raiva e ciúmes.

...

Ele estava acordado, mesmo que ainda deitado em sua cama e olhava o celular, passava as fotos novamente, não as atuais, mas a de um bom tempo atrás. Sentia que seu sorriso parecia mais verdadeiro, sua alegria era sincera, seu sentimento era uma crescente... sorriu ao pensar em como com tanta mulher na porra do mundo, ele foi justamente se deixar envolver e se apaixonar pela coisinha de cabelos azuis. Olha-la com outro o fazia sofrer, mas ele só queria que ela estivesse feliz, e se ela estava bem daquela forma, para ele ok!

Desviou o olhar para a mulher de cabelos claros que dormia de forma quase angelical ao seu lado na cama. Diferente de como sentia-se antes quando ainda muito fedelho ao vê-la, ele não sentia as mesmas coisas. Ela não lhe tirava o folego, não o entorpecia, ou difundia sua mente, muito menos seu coração agitava. Quando ele estava com Bulma tudo parecia se somar ao completar um frenesi sexual e sentimental, do cheiro dela a voz, do calor da pele ao jeitinho. Ela era a soma completa dos seus desejos e talvez isso fosse o pior, não era algo que se substituísse. E ele não se sentia um canalha em estar com Vados, muito pelo contrário, porque ele estava verdadeiramente se dando uma chance de ser feliz com a mulher que estava ao seu lado na cama. Ele se importava com ela, e tinha sim carinho e afeto, mas sabia que por mais que um dia tivesse sido louco por ela, percebera que o que teve com sua afilhada foi muito mais forte, muito mais intenso, muito mais profundo que aquilo.

No celular ele então acessou a rede social dela, viu um pouco das fotos, algumas com o garoto arrogante e boçal, baladas, festas VIP’s... e ele resignou-se, no Insta dela ele olhou uma foto dela sozinha frente a um espelho, batom rosa nos lábios cabelos mais curtos – havia mudado o corte – e básica de short jeans e regatinha, a tatoo bem visível e ele deslizou o dedo e acabou por curti a foto e ponderou, não deveria falar nada, deveria permanecer calado. As coisas voltariam ao eixo, ele tinha certeza, uma hora tudo passaria.

(...)

Ela não sabia se estava exatamente pronta para aquilo. Não sabia mesmo se queria enfrentar, as redes sociais as vezes iludem, não é? Ela poderia ter uma impressão quando na verdade havia outra. Talvez aquela estupida mulher nem fosse tão boa assim, embora Bulma tivesse - de forma muito intrusa – visto tudo que podia sobre ela, todas as redes sociais, e tudo mais que podia.

—Eles não vêm – ela murmurou dentro do banheiro com Lazuli.

—Talvez, ele não deu certeza, na verdade eu nem falei que você, só m cima da hora com o Toma, para parecer mero acaso.

—Eu só... só precisava olhar na cara cínica dele – disse Bulma firme se encarando no espelho e reforçando o batom.

Ela ajeitou o caimento dos cabelos e a alça da bolsinha e saiu do banheiro com Lazuli indo de encontro a Toma e Shallot que conversavam na porta do cinema.

—E então? Vamos comprar os ingressos? – perguntou Lazuli para Toma quando o mesmo enlaçou sua cintura, ainda não haviam entrado num consenso geral sobre o filme que iriam ver embora ele tivesse certeza eu nem por ela ele veria um romance agua e açúcar, talvez em casa onde ele pudesse dormir ou fingir interesse, ali não!

E antes que ele pudesse responder a loira os olhos viram o casal de amigos se aproximar, ele estava bem desconfortável com aquilo porque não teve tempo ou coragem de avisar a Bardock que Bulma estaria junto deles já que era pra ser um encontro somente entre ele e Lazuli, Bardock e Vados. Ele respirou fundo e ainda segurando a cintura de Lazuli estendeu a mão para Bardock.

—Atrasado!

Bardock exibiu um sorriso torto discreto ao cumprimentar o amigo, não tendo ainda percebido a presença do outro casal que estava literalmente dentro do cinema olhando as opções que havia em cartaz.

—Faz parte, a dona encrenca teve problemas com a roupa – disse Bardock e Vados deu um tapinha nele.

—Chato! – ela riu – tudo bem? – cumprimentou o casal com um sorriso e Lazuli que já a conhecia – embora não ficasse falando a bulma porque queria muito que a amiga superasse – a olhou de cima a baixo vendo como os dois, bem ou mal faziam a composição de um casal bonito.

Pareciam até saído daquelas revistas de família, eram tão fofos que a enjoava.

—Tudo – disse Lazuli com um sorriso e Toma puxou Bardock de canto para explicar o que havia acontecido, mas antes de ter a chance de falar, Bulma surgiu na portaria abraçada e rindo com Shallot que a tentava convencer de algo.

E foi de imediato quando os olhos turquesas e os negros se encontraram que o nervoso surgiu e se encararam pelo que parecia tempo demais para ambos, embora para quem visse de fora, foi apenas alguns poucos segundos. A inquietação logo surgiu e bulma amou vê-lo naquele jeans escuro e manchando parecendo gasto, mas era proposital, o sapato estilo allstar, a camiseta de uma banda legal que ela também curtia dos anos oitenta e por cima dela uma blusa mais largada xadrez sóbria. Os cabelos incrivelmente pareciam nunca aceitarem ordem, sempre rebeldes – era quase como sua marca – e o perfume amadeirado picante dele que era único.

Maldito!

Como conseguia depois de todo aquele tempo mexer com ela sempre como se sempre fosse a primeira vez que ficariam juntos? O mesmo nervoso, as mãos soando, o coração acelerado. Sentia-se uma adolescente estupida e apaixonadinha pelo professor gato do colegial que nunca a daria bola.

Ele por outro lado sentiu o cheiro do perfume dela que ele amava, encarou os olhos azuis que pareciam estranhamente eufóricos e vivos, tinham um brilho natural dela. As botas pretas de cano longo, o vestido curto de renda branco que tinha um corte reto, uma bolsinha pequena e muitos acessórios. Os cabelos soltos tinham leves cachos que davam volume. Ele podia emoldura-la daquele jeito. Mas em vez disso ele trincou o maxilar ao zangar-se com o guri apertando ainda mais a cintura dela e cheirando o pescoço dela.

Já bulma olhava com certa zanga o que ela considerou uma girafa albina – na sua opinião – a mulher que acompanhava seu padrinho e estava papeando tão entrosadamente com sua amiga. Bulma a odiou, odiou a escolha perfeitinha dela de roupa, a combinação saia curta godê e blusa de marca. Odiou, a bolsa cara, ou as sandálias trançadas de saltinho, o perfume, a maquiagem... ela praticamente rastreou a mulher em alguns segundos e decidiu que a odiava antes mesmo de sequer conhece-la verdadeiramente.

—E então? Temos ideia de filme... – comentou Shallot

—Hã... Vados, acho que não conhece a... Bulma e o Shallot – apressou-se Toma e a mulher de cabelos platinados sorriu simpática ao estender a mão para a garota.

—Bulma né? Seu pai me mostrou algumas fotos e falou muito sobre você, quem diria, é muito mais linda pessoalmente – disse ela e talvez até o som da voz dela irritou bulma.

—Prazer! – disse Bulma e então o tom da voz mudou ligeiramente – infelizmente você eu nem fazia ideia de quem é hã? Vados né?

Vados sentiu a ponta de hostilidade da garota sem intender bem a razão, talvez fosse só mais uma daquelas garotinhas insuportáveis e mimadas, ela conhecia aos montes e não se intimidava ou abalava, afinal, ela tinha uma autoconfiança incrível.

—Não havia razão pra saber de mim antes, já agora – a namorada de Bardock disse e então enlaçou sua mão a de Bardock e apoiou sua cabeça ao ombro dele e o beijou os lábios rapidamente – Amor, diz que vamos ver aquele filme que eu te falei?

Bulma quis esganar aquela mulher!

—Qual filme? – perguntou Lazuli vendo a aura de morte em bulma e querendo logo que saíssem da zona de desconforto, talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia aquilo afinal.

—Truque de Mestre – disse Vados – eu vi a prévia e amei a ideia do filme, fora que o elenco...

—Claro meu anjo – Bardock disse – Truque de mestre.

—Mas eu queria ver o cavaleiro solitário

—hohoho querida, vai por mim, é horrível, já viu as criticas dele? Tsc, nada boas, olha... acho que vai se arrepender – disse Vados como se já fosse intima da roda de amigos, o que de fato era em se tratar de Lazuli e Toma.

— Por mim, eu vou de truque de mestre – disse Toma e Bardock apenas consentiu.

Sim... bulma queria muito matar ela! Maldita girafa albina.

—É... parece legal – comentou Shallot olhando para a loira – acho que perdeu gatinha – ele disse para Bulma quando segurou o queixo dela e a beijou.

—Bom, então vamos logo – comentou Lazuli né ponderando realmente a péssima ideia de ter concordado com Bulma naquele encontro estúpido.

Na sala de cinema eles sentaram próximos, Lazuli e Toma estavam no meio e na ponta esquerda Bardock e Vados e do outro lado Shallot e Bulma – muito contrariada. À medida que o filme passava, ela olhava vira e mexe disfarçada para o casalzinho irritante, ou melhor, para Vados com toda aquela melosidade com Bardock, sempre tão... inoportuna, agarradinha com ele, de murmurinho os dois durante o filme. E ela se lembrou das sessões de cinema em casa que eles sempre faziam juntos, de ficar no colo dele, ou sentada agarradinha. Das provocações dele que nunca a deixava ver o filme direito, dos beijos na nuca, as mordidas no lóbulo da orelha. E de repente ela olhou para Shallot completamente concentrado no filme e ela bufou irritada, porque o desgraçado não era esse tipo de cara, não era o seu cara, mas agora o seu cara estava ali, dois passos dela com uma girafa albina super descolada, linda, na moda, engraçada e o pior. Uma médica formada com uma puta autoestima. Bulma se lembrou da foto dos dois juntos no insta, doía admitir como os dois ficavam bonitos juntos.

“eu perdi ele” ela murmurou para si sentindo aquela pontada dolorosa no peito.

Ela então avisou para Shallot que iria pegar mais alguma coisa na conveniência do cinema e se levantou saindo, porque o namorado não deu toda aquela atenção. Bardock por sua vez viu quando a garota se levantou saindo. E talvez mesmo contrariando tudo que gritava o contrario ele se virou para Vados que não desgrudava.

—Eu vou buscar mais pipoca, você quer algo?

Ela o olhou rapidamente, estava entretida realmente no filme e não queria perder nada.

—Chocolate – murmurou e o soltou.

Ele então saiu da sala, mas Lazuli reparou no casal e agora estava realmente apreensiva e não sabia se ia atrás.

Bulma estava um tanto nervosa na fila para comprar algo, tudo a fazia se sentir a flor da pele naquele instante, praguejava ofensas e ódios gratuitos na sua cabeça quando foi entorpecida pela vibração da voz dele no seu ouvido e o ar quente do hálito dele tocando sua pele.

—Sabia que você tá linda coisinha?

Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem um tanto, o coração saltou no peito. Ela podia sentir o calor dominar seu corpo com a proximidade do corpo dele no seu.

—Eu sou linda, sempre estou linda – ela disse e no fundo o tom de voz soou meio melancólico, mas alegre ao mesmo tempo.

—Isso é verdade – ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela. – Sempre me deixou louco...

Então ela se aproximou do balcão de atendimento para a sua vez, e ele encostado perto dela colocou uma mão de cada lado no balcão ficando por trás dela. E ela sentiu aquele arrepio no corpo.

—Mas pelo visto não o bastante - ela murmurou enciumada.

—O bastante pra uma vida coisinha gostosa – ele murmurou e afastou os cabelos dela de lado depositando um beijo no pescoço dela.

—Não faz isso comigo! Por favor... – ela choramingou e se virou ficando frente a ele o olhando nos olhos. – Você me atormenta assim, eu tenho um namorado legal e... eu to feliz sabe? Você me magoou muito Bard... e toda vez que você tá no meio da minha vida é isso, eu fico mal e – ela morde o lábio pensando, ele parecia tão bem com a droga da girafa branquela, mas ela era egoísta, queria tanto só... só ficar com ele.

—Então não me mata de ciúmes com esse teu guri coisinha – ele respondeu e a abraçou beijando a cabeça dela e sentiu os braços dela o envolverem retribuindo o abraço – eu não quero teu mal, eu... quero te ver sorrindo sempre, já te disse que amo teu sorriso né? E se você – ele começou ao segurar o rosto dela entre as mãos a fazendo olha-lo – fica mal comigo por perto só... me desculpe, eu... não vou atrapalhar tua vida coisinha, você é importante pra mim de muitas maneiras e... como teu padrinho eu só quero teu bem, sempre.

Ele disse sentindo um aperto imenso no peito com aquela conversa quase intragável. De fato, ela estava feliz, e se ele a causava dor, para ele a resposta era só se afastar. Era uma merda mesmo. Passou tanto tempo cuidando da coisinha com namoradinho idiotas, protegendo. Zelando para que ele mesmo fudesse tudo no fim. Nunca deveria ter cruzado linha alguma e ele sabia e entendia agora que talvez a ignorância de nunca saber ou nunca provar era realmente uma benção.

Bulma, por sua vez percebera a combinação infeliz de palavras que usou para se expressar ao entender o que o homem da sua vida respondera e ela abriu a boca para falar algo quando ele a soltou e pegou o combo de pipoca no balcão.

—Ele parece ser bem teu tipo coisinha, só não mata teu pai do coração – ele disse e piscou o olho saindo.

—Bardock, espera – ela disse e ele se virou para ela, mas antes de completar qualquer coisa Shallot surgiu.

—Nossa gata, que demora em voltar! Se perdeu? – ele ironizou ao puxar bulma para junto de si e Bardock maneou a cabeça em um não entrando novamente para a sala deixando o casal ali. 

“eu perdi completamente a razão, só pode. É óbvio que pra ela não passou de um frenesi idiota, ela se sente constrangida por tudo e a culpa é sua!” – ele se recriminou enquanto caminhava de volta para o seu lugar e voltou a se sentar com a sua namorada.

E Lazuli estava realmente apreensiva até que Bulma voltou ao seu lugar junto de Shallot, talvez eles finalmente tivesse colocado uma pedra sobre o assunto.

(...)

A festa estava incrivelmente agitada. Varias e varias pessoas ali, um telão rodando clips, um VJ fera, muita bebida, muita diversão... seu aniversário se tornou um espetáculo, mas ela estava trancada na suíte do salão agora sentada na cama chorando copiosamente no único tempo que achara disponível, na mão a embalagem delicada aberta do único presente que ela realmente se importou em abrir. A distancia nunca doeu tanto. E aquela era a primeira vez que seu padrinho não esteve no seu aniversário desde que ela se lembrava por gente. Ela deu graças a deus pela maquiagem a prova d’agua, do contrario estaria acabada ali. No celular a mensagem era calorosa, mas ao mesmo tempo comum e distante.

“Que todos os teus sonhos se realizem, você merece um mundo inteiro aos seus pés, você nasceu pra ser grande coisinha e sempre vai ter seu fã na torcida! Feliz aniversário!”

Oh céus! Quanto mais ela voltava a ler aquilo mais ela chorava e se acabava em dor. Ela trocaria tudo aquilo apenas para estar entocada em algum canto com ele, em alguma cabana no village. Nas praias da ilha do sul... ou só no sofá aconchegada com ele, lembrou-se do seu ultimo aniversario em que estavam juntos, ela curtiu a festa, ela se divertiu como nunca e no fim ainda teve a recompensa do presente de aniversario vindo dele quando passaram o fim de semana fora do estado, foi incrível e talvez os dias mais perfeitos que eles tiveram...

Perfeitos... era assim que eles pareciam ser juntos e não só mais um casal de capa de revista comum e genérico, e ela percebeu então que:

Ficar mais velha não trazia boas coisas agora, nem perspectiva. Só angustia de saber que estava sempre fazendo tudo errado e a felicidade que deveria estar a um passo de distância, na verdade estava do outro lado do mundo.

...

O sol era lindo naquele lugar, e ela com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e um biquíni branco equilibrava-se mais uma vez sobre a prancha de surf, olhou ao lado vendo seu namorado gato e lindo surfando com grande maestria, parecia ter um talento nato para aquilo e juntos desfrutaram de um tubo perfeito proporcionado pela onda quebrando na hora certa...

Ela achou que eles estariam no aniversário da afilhada, achava que ele daria importância, mas também não negava o quanto o convite para ficarem o final de semana longe foi maravilhoso. Afinal, ela não curtia muito a fedelha mimada e arrogante que parecia odiá-la gratuitamente, coisa que a incomodava, mas que ela ignorava, não perderia tempo com aquela garota.

Lá pelas tantas eles estavam brigando brincando na areia rolando como duas crianças gargalhando na beira do mar esquento sentiam as águas que os atingiam recuar e ela ficou em baixo dele que a beijou.

Os olhos azuis violetas brilharam com a luz clara do sol e o reflexo marítimo e ela sorriu antes de falar.

—Então garotão... qual é a da sereia? – Vados disse – você de tatoo foi uma novidade e tanto

—Só... gostei – ele respondeu ao deitar-se do lado dela e deslizar a mão pelo cabelo e sacudiu espalhando mais água e ela riu. Mas ainda não estava convencida. Conhecia Bardock e sabia que tudo sempre tinha significado para ele, não era um cara superficial, pelo contrário, nem tudo era tão preto no branco com ele.

—é bem bonita, pelo visto gosta de azul mesmo – ela disse e se aconchegou ao peito dele e as águas mornas do mar molhava as pernas deles.

—Gosto dos seus olhos – ele disse a olhando e mentiu querendo só dá fim aquilo que poderia desenterrar coisas que não deveriam.

—Eu amo você! – ela murmurou antes de subir um tanto mais o rosto e beija-lo.

Mas ele não conseguia dizer a mesma coisa, não de forma sincera, não naquele instante, mas conhecia bem Vados pra saber que ela cobraria a mesma profundidade.

—Também – ele respondeu quando afastaram o beijo.

Ela então deslizava o dedo pelo peito dele.

Na casa de praia que eles estavam hospedados, Bardock e ela tomaram um banho com uma dose de sexo e depois de um belo jantar regrado a vinho e frutos do mar e mais sexo, ele apagou. Ela vestindo um camisetão viu o celular dele vibrar sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Já havia um bom tempo que ela estava intrigada com o aparelho e aproveitando o sono pesado dele ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés e pegou o aparelho e segurando com cuidado o dedo dele na tela para ler a digital ela fez o aparelho ser desbloqueado e deu um sorriso animado.

Sentou-se na poltrona de canto do quarto que tinha uma mesinha de frente e começou a fuçar o celular do namorado.

O ditado, nunca procure chifre em cabeça de cavalo é real, você pode achar um unicórnio.

E ela não gostou nem um pouco do que achou ali. A vontade que ela tinha era de apagar tudo aquilo, mas ai ele saberia que ela mexeu em seu celular, as mensagens trocadas, as fotos...

O que Linus diria se soubesse de algo como aquilo?

O cenho franzido em uma zanga fazia perceber o quanto ela estava cheia de ciúmes, mas definitivamente não! Ela amou, e amava Bardock para simplesmente se deixar ameaçar ou intimidar por uma fedelha como aquela, mas havia dois pontos para Vados.

Um: ou bulma foi irrelevante e por isso não estão juntos, principalmente dada a infantilidade da garota e os gostos completamente opostos a Bardock. Ou

Dois: - e era isso que Vados acreditava – A importância era forte o bastante pra haver aquele clima pesado entre eles e o fato de Bardock não ter apagado nem fotos, nem mensagens provava isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio e lia a ultima mensagem enviada por ele a ela.

—Mas nem fodendo Bulma, eu vi primeiro fofa, e no amor e na guerra vale tudo.

Ela então colocou o celular dele de volta no lugar e pegando o seu escolheu uma foto intima deles como daqueles que acabam de fazer amor e tiram foto juntos. Ela então atualizou suas redes com a foto e os dizeres de viver cada dia como o ultimo com o grande amor da sua vida.

Sim... pareciam um casal perfeito.


	13. Tudo ao seu tempo

—E então minha garotinha, vai me dizer agora o que está te afligindo assim? – perguntou Panchy ao sentar-se na cama de Bulma e acariciou os cabelos da filha que estava a alguns dias prostrada daquela forma, não tinha aquele animo para nada, nem as amigas conseguiram a arrastar para sair. Ela, no entanto, ouviu um guinchinho protestante e talvez com a sua suavidade materna a instigou – vamos querida, as vezes falar é o necessário para começar a sarar nossas dores...

E a garota de cabelos azuis mordeu o lábio hesitante e ponderando aquilo, mas principalmente ponderando como falar aquilo. Decida a ceder, Bulma sentou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro e se recostando na cabeceira. Piscou duas vezes pensando em como começar aquela conversa.

—Mamãe... se você gostasse de um cara, e tipo, gostasse mesmo, mas ele... – ela suspirou – isso é tão complicado...

—Hohoho bulma, porque não tenta do início?

—Do início? Bom... eu vou tentar resumir, eu... eu meio que sempre gostei de um cara aí, ele é legal, é cheio de manias, tem um temperamento difícil as vezes e é bonito e... – Ela suspirou – eu era loucamente fascinada por ele de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas não era algo só pra acontecer...

—Mas aconteceu? – perguntou a senhora Briefs ao levantar-se da cama e servir uma xicara do chá que trouxe para sua Bulminha para si mesma. A sobrancelha subiu arqueando-se em questionamento.

E Bulma mordeu o lábio negando com a cabeça o que a boca desmentiu em seguida.

—Aconteceu... e nossa mamãe como eu... amei tudo, mas até aí tudo bem, sabe aquelas loucuras da cabeça de uma mulher, seus fetiches vulgares e...

—hohoho como sei querida, uma vez eu fiz seu pai se vestir de...

—Mamãe! Eu realmente não preciso ter isso gravado na minha mente! – disse irritada e chocada Bulma

—hihoho querida, mas seus pais fazem sexo e

—Eu sei! As vezes dá até pra ouvir, parecem dois animais selvagens eu sei! – disse a garota corada fazendo sua mãe não se intimidar com o comentário e gargalhar. - Bom, como eu ia dizendo... eu achei que aquilo ficaria somente ali, naquela... noite louca, mas ai aconteceu de novo, e depois de novo, e depois as desculpas para a gente se ver começaram a ser nítidas e as vezes até ridículas, porque parecia que a gente era tão bom junto e... droga mamãe!

—Se apaixonou... – disse a senhora Briefs como quem já conhece aquele beaba de cabo a rabo.

—Mas eu não deveria! Não por ele, não agora e... tudo piorou porque era tão bom e parecia tão certo e... e eu realmente achava que era igual para ele, mas não era!

—Tem certeza? – perguntou Panchy com certa malicia, se ela era boba? Bom, só tinha a carinha inocente, talvez fosse a que mais enxergasse as coisas nas entrelinhas e a medida que sua garotinha falava as pequenas peças de quebra-cabeça se encaixavam para Panchy.

—Ele colocou dificuldade em tudo mamãe, e... e parecia que tudo que antes era certo agora era errado e, ele me magoou e eu magoei ele, mas principalmente eu disse tantas coisas e fiz tantas que me arrependo e mandei ele ser feliz e...

—E agora ele tem alguém e a felicidade dele te machuca, não é?

—Muito! – disse a garota sincera – eu sou tão mesquinha e egoísta em pensar assim, mas... eu deveria me arrepender do dia que tudo começou, mas eu só me arrependo do dia que eu o deixei ir o odiando...

—Bom – começou Panchy que a algumas semanas havia conversado pelo telefone com Gine, eram amigas de longa data e diferente do que poderia soar, ela sabia de alguém que passava pelas mesmas coisas. Era terrível diante de alguns olhares, mas para ela nem tanto... – acho que você pode ter se precipitado querida, mas também não vejo só uma paixonite em você, você talvez só... tenha usado a ação errada, ou desistido antes, você tem um péssimo habito de se precipitar e tomar decisões movida pela emoção latente e isso é terrível! Sabe que tem um gênio difícil né?

Bulma sorriu concordando, ela tinha a visão dos seus defeitos, corrigi-los que era um imenso problema, mas tudo ao seu tempo, ela acreditava que boa parte da inconsequência era devido a juventude.

—Mas nada muda agora o fato de eu ter o perdido e... eu sei que eu não dependo de um cara pra ser feliz, mas eu realmente gosto dele e me sinto tão bem com ele e... a gente parecia ter uma sintonia tão boa...

—Então querida... Lute, lute pelo que almeja, pelo que deseja, se abra, seja honesta, é muito valioso isso. E principalmente além de falar escute... tente enxergar pelos olhos dele, eu sei que é verdadeiro, embora me surpreenda de verdade, mesmo que tudo pareça ruim, ou mesmo desfavorável a vocês... seu pai surtaria, eu o conheço bem e talvez seu padrinho também o conheça e é por isso que eu vejo como vocês dois tão sofrendo tão caladinhos... – Panchy viu os olhos da filha arregalarem-se em um espanto convicto embalado no desespero notório – oh querida, eu já sabia, mas eu respeito tanto seu espaço... mas quem te julgaria? Ele é um homão tão bonito e tem muitos atributos hohoho, sabia que eu quase namorei com ele em vez do seu pai?

—Ai meu Deus! – Bulma escondeu a cara corada rindo

—Mas então? Agora vai me contar tudo realmente?

(...)

Sentados no barzinho, Linus e Bardock conversavam como ocasionalmente faziam, as boas conversas sem sentido que na verdade tinham todo o sentido.

Bulma e ele já a um tempo, reduziam o contato ao que sempre mantiveram antes de tudo. Redes sociais, emoticons, uma ou outra conversa simples, mesmo que várias vezes ele começava alguma mensagem que ele no fim, não a enviava. Ele manteve sua palavra, manteve distância, manteve as coisas como deveriam ser, mesmo que aquilo ferisse seu ego, seu orgulho e principalmente sua razão, porque nada mudou, a merda do êxtase não passava, a vontade de estar com ela não diminuía e agora ainda tinha Vados absoluta no seu pé com um sentimento que agora ele não conseguia atender à altura. Sua vontade? Sinceramente jogar tudo para o ar.

Por vezes olhou nos olhos negros do amigo a fim de falar aquilo que gritava em sua cabeça, mas hesitou porque prometeu para coisinha e mais ainda, prometeu a si mesmo e sua palavra importava muito. Fora que via ela com o tal guri e quando falou dela com Lazuli, a mesma disse que a amiga estava bem, estava feliz como a muito tempo não era. Ele não queria ser o causador de mais problemas, de mais dor pra sua coisinha.

Voltou perdido dos seus pensamentos pela gargalhada de Linus, havia se perdido na conversa.

—Dá pra acreditar? – perguntou Linus

—Não – riu Bardock torto mentindo que realmente havia ouvido e entendido o teor da conversa.

—E então, Toma hein? Quem diria?

Bardock suspirou olhando pela janela do barzinho. Aquela mezinha sempre fora favorita deles, num cantinho afastado e dava vista para a rua principal.

—Te incomoda? Eu... confesso que... me choquei um pouco. – comentou Bardock a respeito da recém decisão do amigo de pedir Lazuli em casamento. Sim, de fato aquilo o chocou bastante, mas também trouxe de volta seus demônios que era cruéis e ótimos no trabalho de atormenta-lo.

—Bom... acho que no inicio me chocou saber deles dois – comentou Linus – ainda mais porque conheço Toma a um tempo, sabemos que tipo de cara ele é, ou era sei lá – o lilás ajeitou os óculos e incomodado o tirou e deixou fechado sobre a mesa pegando a tulipa de chopp novamente. – Me surpreendeu a diferença entre eles, e poxa... é a melhor amiga da minha filha, podia ser ela né? – Linus deu um sorriso torto, mas notoriamente incomodado.

—E se fosse? – perguntou Bardock de repente ao deslizar a ponta do dedo na borda da sua tulipa de chopp, olhos baixos e cenho franzido esperando a resposta.

—Sinceramente? Eu surtaria. Nem sei o que imaginar, ou o que pensar, sei lá... – ele olhou para fora – acho que na verdade eles nem teriam começado, sou contra isso, eu já disse naquela outra ocasião. E se fosse um amigo? Acho que seria pior, talvez me sentiria traído sei lá... – suspirou – mas vamos falar de romance, Vados de volta e dessa vez acho que as coisas vão funcionar, não é?

—Eu... não sei amigo – disse Bardock ainda cabisbaixo pensando no que Linus disse – acho que não deveria insistir e

—Bobagens! Você ama ela, dá pra ver como ela te olha e em como vocês ainda ficam bem juntos, sabe o que te falta? Ser consistente, tem que aquietar esse teu faixo, casar, ter uma família sua, não a dos outros – riu Linus – quem sabe agora um bebê seja bom e... poxa, olha para Toma? É o toma e até ele criou jeito! Essa sua ansiedade eu tenho certeza que é uma crise, lembre-se que o relógio não para nós homens também! É um fardo, e é um fato!

—Um guri é? – perguntou Bardock com um riso torto, mas por ironia ou não, ele imaginava o gurizinho com outra, uma vida com outra, por uma merda de instante se viu criando raízes com quem não podia ou deveria e suspirou porque logo veio a lembrança do passado.

...

—Por favor só... entende poxa! – ela disse mais uma vez para ele. Estavam parados no enlace de escadas do prédio da faculdade, era um caminho tomado por todos os estudantes, mas naquele horário estava vazio.

—Eu não entendo gatinha, na verdade te entendo mesmo! Caralho que merda é essa? Pensei que a gente tava bem, e agora você fica esquisita e quer terminar do nada?

—Sha... eu gosto de você

—Então pra que terminar gata? – disse ele enlaçando a cintura dela – em time que está ganhando não se mexe – ele falou ao forçar um contato mais intimo com ela que o empurra.

—Esse time não tá ganhando, tá no zero a zero Shallot – ela deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos frustrada e o olhou – eu simplesmente não consigo... forçar isso, eu... eu amo outra pessoa não é justo contigo agora.

—Me traiu?

—Não! – ela disparou a falar – mas eu não perderia nenhum segundo em estar ao lado dele se ele me dissesse sim, e é por isso que não é justo contigo!

A face de indignação de Shallot era notória, ensandecida.

—Quem é o babaca?

—Eu... eu não posso falar – disse bulma e ele apertou ela contra a parede erguendo o rosto dela para olha-lo.

—Veja bem o que tá fazendo Briefs? Abriu mão de alguém que REALMENTE gosta de você, por alguém que pouco se importa com a sua existência, um fudido qualquer que vai ferrar sua vida, isso se já não tiver ferrado! Sinceramente pensei que fosse menos estupida que isso!

—Você é um idiota! E tá errado, sobre e mim e sobre o resto todo.

Bulma marchou escada a cima a fim de encerrar a conversa.

—Você vai se arrepender azulzinha, e aí vai descobrir o que é um cara filha da puta.

Bulma então estendeu o dedo do meio em um claro gesto de mal gosto.

...

Ela colocou uma blusinha de capuz de tecido leve por cima do vestido. Reforçou o batom nos lábios e estava decidida dessa vez, conversar com sua mãe ajudou, mas ela ainda precisou colocar a vida em ordem e agora sentia-se plenamente confiante. Abriria seu coração, e faria aquilo de corpo e alma, e o ouviria e tentaria fazer como sua mãe disse, ela não pesava no talvez, porque ela pensava que eles mereciam uma chance, mereciam ficar juntos, mereciam ir bem mais além daquilo, mas também deixaria o tempo fazer parte daquilo, não o obrigaria a aceitar suas condições. Ela só queria realmente estar com ele, não importava se a vista de todos, ou escondidos e principalmente agora com sua mãe como aliada as coisas talvez seriam mais fáceis.

Ela então pegou a bolsa e colocou o celular dentro o mantendo no silencioso, não queria que nada atrapalhasse.

Parecia uma péssima ideia de início, mas era uma puta insistência dela, e depois da conversa com Linus ele acabou por ceder, estava fodidamente cansado. Trouxeram caixas e mais caixas de coisas dela para a sua casa, ou melhor, a casa deles.

Dar uma chance aos dois...

Foi isso que havia decidido a um tempo, Vados já cobrava e insistia, ela passava um grande tempo ali, mesmo que em alguns momentos forçando a barra, eles tinham toda uma maldita historia juntos, e ele realmente acreditava que se alguém poderia estar ao seu lado que não fosse sua coisinha gostosa e vulgar, que fosse então a mulher que um dia ele foi terrivelmente apaixonado. Talvez uma hora o sentimento brotasse ou ressurgisse como antes, como um dia foi...

—Querido, vou fazer Escalope ao molho madeira para o jantar! – falou Vados um pouco alto da cozinha vendo Bardock da sala tirar a regata que estava vestido, estava todo suado.

Na sala algumas caixas bagunçava ainda tudo, mas ela daria um jeitinho.

—Faz algo pru’m batalhão, tô morrendo de fome despois dessa droga! – ele disse se achegando a ilha da cozinha e sentando-se. Ele a fitou uns instantes se virando rápido na cozinha, parecia extremamente habituada aquele lugar, como se realmente fosse sua casa.

Mas algo pesou na memória de Bardock por uns instantes, outras recordações como fantasmas habitavam cada canto daquela casa.

—Se for um bom garoto eu faço sobremesa – disse ela e ele levantou a puxando pela mão.

A sentou sobre o balcão e entrou entre as pernas dela a beijando. A mão na nuca e a outra na coxa apertando. E foram até perder o folego e quando ele desceu pelo pescoço dela ela riu.

—Para! A comida vai queimar e você tá todo suado!

—Mereço um banho ne? – ele disse e mordiscou o lábio dela

—Merece meu gatão – respondeu ela rindo e ele beijou rapidamente e se afastou a ajudando a descer dali.

—E depois sexo, com sobremesa!

—Guloso!

—Faminto, mulher!

Enquanto as panelas borbulhavam ela abriu uma das caixas tirando porta retratos e coisa bobas, lembranças de viagem, bibelôs, algumas fotos deles adolescente juntos que ela havia colocado no porta retrato e vários outros com as saídas e viagens deles. Agora sim tinha certeza que não voltariam atrás, não haveria retrocesso no relacionamento deles, e Bardock que sempre fora de gênio forte e temperamento difícil, parecia domado, embora ela ainda não quisesse deixar brecha para nada, havia parado de tomar o anticoncepcional a algumas semanas sem que ele soubesse, eles mereciam a família que se privaram no passado. Embora na época isso tenha causado a discórdia deles e a separação, foi melhor assim... agora eram dois adultos e não havia motivo para aquela criança agora existir. Tinham tudo que precisavam, eram sólidos e agora juntos como um casal, claro que ainda faltava um casamento, mas para Vados, era mero detalhe....

Foi distraída da sua arrumação pela campainha que tocou.

—Quem será uma hora dessa, será que o baby tá esperando alguém? – ela murmurou enquanto caminhou para a porta.

Assim que abriu a mesma deu de cara com a garota de cabelos azuis que se surpreendeu com a mulher loira ali. Vados no entanto forçou um sorriso de quem não sabia que aquela era a mulher que dormia com o cara que ela amava. Afilhada era uma ova!

—Oi bulma querida! O que faz aqui? Entra!

Bulma sentia o coração bater muito rápido e misturava com a raiva, mas na sua mente repetia-se “não baixa a cabeça, não se subestime!” ela entrou e forçou um sorriso.

Assim que parou viu as caixas espalhadas, algumas abertas, coisas e coisas...

O cheiro intenso da comida espalhou-se.

—Ou droga! Meu molho madeira! – disse Vados correndo de volta para a cozinha – já volto querida!

Bulma então caminhou um pouquinho na sala, vendo e analisando as peças, as fotos e a cada nova imagem deles juntos doía seu peito. Pegou um que tinha uma foto deles com uns dezessete anos no máximo em um balanço se permitindo mergulhar na lembrança alheia.

—é a casa dos pais dele – a voz de Vados a despertou – do seu padrinho – sorriu e bulma piscou uma vez mais e falou:

—Oh me desculpe estar... mexendo foi...

—Tudo bem! E então? O que veio fazer aqui?

—Eu... eu queria falar com o Bar... digo meu padrinho.

—Claro, ele está no banho – disse Vados com uma pitada de malicia – ele está deplorável -ela riu - íamos jantar, janta conosco Bul? Estamos comemorando nosso casamento por assim dizer sabe? Agora posso chama-lo assim! Marido... é estranho – riu Vados feliz – a gente se ama desde de moleques e... finalmente vamos ter a família que perdemos antes...

Bulma franziu o cenho com aquilo, o que ela queria dizer?

—F-família? Iam... se casar? Não... não intendo...

—Não bobinha – ela riu, e o som tinha uma pitada de desdém e malicia – podemos dizer que tivemos um filho juntos, mas... decidimos interromper a gravidez sabe? Mas tudo bem, acho que logo vamos concertar esse elo SÓ nosso – disse ela deslizando a mão pelo ventre com um ar apaixonado e feliz dando a intender que estava já esperando algo deles.

E nesse instante Bulma sentiu seu ar faltar, puta que pariu! Que merda era aquela? Não podia ser verdade! Ele... ela... não!

Algo dentro dela desesperava-se, gritava ensandecida...

Ciúme, raiva, desgosto, frustração... se sentia tão ridícula, estupida pra dizer no mínimo!

Eles tinham algo forte antes, e agora teriam algo muito mais forte, eles teriam sim uma família! E ela? Bom...

—Nossa eu... eu realmente fico muito... feliz – aquilo desceu como arame farpado em sua garganta – por vocês! De verdade!

Mas antes de continuarem a conversa o som da voz de Bardock ecoou.

—Gata, estou faminto e quero uma massagem sua essa noite e... – E a voz morreu ao entrar na sala e dar de cara com Bulma...


	14. Arrependimentos

Antes...

—Nossa eu... eu realmente fico muito... feliz – aquilo desceu como arame farpado em sua garganta – por vocês! De verdade!

Mas antes de continuarem a conversa o som da voz de Bardock ecoou.

—Gata, estou faminto e quero uma massagem sua essa noite e... – E a voz morreu ao entrar na sala e dar de cara com Bulma...

Agora...

Bulma deixou-se ver o homem alto, forte, de pele caramelo num corpo rígido e agora com algumas gotículas de água do banho recém tomado. Usava um short daqueles soltinhos e tinha a toalha nos ombros de quem ainda secava os cabelos rebeldes.

—Temos visita querido! – disse de primeira Vados a fim de não deixar brecha alguma para nenhum dos dois – a Bul vai jantar conosco!

Bulma sentiu o leve ardor no rosto e desviou o olhar de Bardock sabendo que estava aquela altura corada, ela só queria disfarçar aquele incomodo intragável.

—Não eu... não vou incomodar e...

—Imagina! – disse animada Vados enlaçando o braço da garota com intimidade – onde que eu deixaria a filhotinha do Linus e da Panchy e ainda afilhada do meu maridão vir aqui e sair assim? Nunquinha, né amor? Diz pra ela!

Bardock sentia a euforia de vê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo a confusão sobre a razão que a trouxera ali, uma vez que fora ela mesma que pediu distância. Mas talvez a curiosidade e a saudade fossem maiores.

—É coisinha – ele disse espontâneo, estava se deliciando por um momento no perfume dela, adorava aquela merda de cheiro e ela nunca mudara o estilo – janta com a gente.

—Isso, depois você conversa com teu padrinho, não veio pra isso? – alimentou a confusão a loira. E viu Bardock olhar rapidamente para Bulma e franzir o cenho.

Bom, ela não precisava de tanta preocupação ainda, para Vados a semente da discórdia já havia, e isso bastava. Porque de jeito algum, aquela garota estaria com Bardock.

Bulma ponderou aquilo, o que diria? Bom, ela foi ali com todo um discurso em mente que fora literalmente esmagado por Vados e agora precisava realmente ponderar se ainda valia a pena passar por aquilo, porque bem ou mal seria praticamente uma humilhação. Mas para não fazer desfeita alguma, ou chamar atenção desnecessária, ela ficaria. Afinal, não faria sentido ela só sair, poderia fazer Vados desconfiar ou não. Era melhor prevenir.

—Tudo bem então – disse 

Mesa posta e Bardock vestiu uma camiseta verde escuro e juntou-se as mulheres ali presente. Bulma serviu-se depois de ajudar a loira a colocar tudo.

Serviu-se sem modéstia do vinho tinto que tinha na mesa enchendo a taça em meio as perguntas e conversas de Vados, recordações de uma época que ela nunca viveu, mas eles sim!

—Se lembra querido? – perguntou Vados rindo e levando o copo de suco aos lábios e percebeu Bardock ligeiramente incomodado com a conversa, bem como Bulma parecia deslocada ligeiramente, mas ambos fingiam muito bem que não incomodavam um ao outro.

—Lembro sim – ele disse e bebeu um pouco do vinho também.

—Ele nunca foi romântico Bul – dizia Vados – nadinha, mas o Linus? Era incrível, Panchy tinha muita sorte!

—E você morria de ciúmes – ele comentou com Vados.

—Como teu padrinho era canalha – ela riu – aliás, pelo que eu soube continuou por muito tempo, precisava ver a coleção de garotas caindo de amor por ele que ele tinha no colegial. Sabe como ele tinha conversa doce?

—Mas não era totalmente assim – ele murmurou ligeiramente incomodado.

—Ahhh fala sério! – começou Vados – sabe que foi! Baile de inverno, topo de classe – ela começou e ele fez uma careta negando e rindo. Puta merda com tanta coisa pra ela trazer a mesa... – Bardock levou quem?

—Helles – ele murmurou

—A Helles era a garota mais popular, era dois anos mais velha que ele e não contente, ele acabou a noite com Seripa junto, duas! Se não é ser canalha...

—Elas que quiserem – ele tentou justificar – eu...

—Nunca iludo – repetiu Vados e ele em uníssono

—Então como... como ficaram juntos? – perguntou com certa curiosidade e irritação Bulma

—Isso foi engraçado – começou Vados e olhou para Bardock que a olhou, ele sentia um misto estranho dentro de si, porque ele tinha carinho por Vados, sim, ele tinha, eles tinham um passado incrível, intenso e também imperfeito juntos. Mas ele tinha algo completamente diferente por Bulma, porque não era só um carinho e por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia a colocar na porra do passado onde deveria tudo ficar. Ela era um êxtase que se perpetuava.

—Ela não era essa flor de doçura! – Bardock disse e sorriu.

Vados rindo negara com a cabeça.

—Ele estava ficando com uma amiga minha, ficando não, flertando – ela corrigiu – Myura, então ele foi um babaca com ela

—Não foi tanto, só um pouco.

—Muito babaca – Vados disse – então eu fui tirar satisfação com ele.

—Ela me enquadrou na frente da droga do time inteiro de basquete.

—Foi sim! Eu falei, como ele conseguia ser um merdinha arrogante, se o ego dele precisava daquilo.

—Ahhh você foi terrível!

—Precisava das verdades – Vados disse

Bulma reparava de certa forma a sinceridade entre eles, e uma maldita sintonia que era irritante. Os sorrisos e o brilho nostálgico no olhar.

—Eu me apaixonei, foi raiva à primeira vista! – ele gargalhou.

—Me perseguiu, me chantageou por um primeiro encontro, você acredita nisso? – Vados riu e bulma virou a taça de uma vez ingerindo o liquido rubro.

—Hei, pega leve coisa.

—To bem, eu vou de Uber – disse um pouco ríspida em contraste com o bom humor dele que não intendeu.

—É... são perfeitos um para o outro – disse um pouco irônica e irritada, coisa que não passara desapercebido por Bardock.

O jantar não era o que ela podia considerar como prazeroso. Não! Muito pelo contrário, era um martírio. E deu graças aos deuses quando chegou ao fim.

—Eu já vou – murmurou Bulma ao se levantar do sofá.

—Vocês querem privacidade? – perguntou Vados de forma incrivelmente madura – queria conversar?

—Ah, não é nada demais – mentiu Bulma – é porque meus dias estavam tão corridos e quase não vi meu padrinho e ... é sobre a faculdade, eu vim pedir um conselho.

Bardock arqueou o cenho um tanto confuso, na verdade nem quando estavam juntos bulma pedia conselhos voltado a isso, ela sempre fora muito decidida quanto a tudo, e para ele aquilo era uma parte incrível nela. Toda aquela independência critica.

—Bom... diga o que... o que quer que seja – sorriu sem jeito, mas ao olhar nos olhos dela ele percebera todo o desconforto causado, ela estava mentindo ele tinha certeza! Era isso, ou ela estava com algum problema que não queria falar com Vados.

—Bom, abriu uma... uma seletiva de verão para um projeto fora e é bem legal, acrescenta muito ao currículo.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de que algo não estava tão certo, mas como ele sempre se culpou, não seria jamais o peso morto da garota. Ele sabia que projetos de verões implicavam em sair do estado e ficar fora por quase quatro meses inteiros, mas ainda não entendia ao certo o motivo dela pedir sua opinião, justamente ela.

—Bom... parece uma boa... oportunidade coisinha, logo pra você que é espalhafatosa e gosta de se aventurar...

Eles se olhavam por algum tempo curto, olho nos olhos e em silencio.

—é bom novos projetos né? – ela disse e ele consentiu.

—E então, como tá o teu namoradinho – ele deu um sorriso torto

—Tá bem, ele ... também está querendo se engraçar n projeto de verão então... – ela mentiu ao se levantar

—Ah, vão... aproveitar juntos a estadia?

—é! Isso... eu ...e... ele - ela disse a conversa fora a mais estranha que tiveram, Vados ouvia a mesma enquanto terminava de lavar a louça e deu um sorriso. Era bom, de fato a “coisinha” como Bardock a chamava, havia superado aquilo.

Ele se levantou junto e fora caminhando até a porta e então do lado de fora da casa já, ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito e fitou.

Já bulma colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans que usava e fitou o chão por um instante em silencio e levantou o olhar para ele. O conselho da sua mãe gritava em sua mente de um lado e do outro as palavras da Vados.

—Eu amo muito – ela deu ênfase ao amo o olhando nos olhos – ver você feliz.

Por um instante ele a fitou, havia muita sinceridade nela.

—Eu também gosto de... de te ver anima, feliz coisinha. Com... – Ele engoliu em seco a última parte – com planos.

Era irônico, ela fizera tantos planos a dois e ele nunca pode dar corda, porque tinha medo, receio, talvez fosse covarde. Mas agora olhando pelo lado de fora, sentia tanta falta daquilo. Do jeito irritante dela. Arteiro, festeiro, intimidador em certo grau. Otimista nata.

Ela conseguia ver o lado bom, enquanto ele via todas as adversidades e dificuldades, eram uma boa dupla.

Ela baixou a cabeça e num momento impulsivo ele levou a mão ao queixo dela a erguendo e fazendo olha-lo nos olhos. Só o toque dele em sua pele, fizera bulma estremecer e arrepiar-se em reconhecimento ao homem que amava de corpo, mente e alma.

—Ainda vale a minha palavra, se esse guri sair da linha contigo eu...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela o abraçou forte e ele mesmo que no primeiro momento fora pego de surpresa, a abraçou genuinamente feliz e saudoso. A apertou forte e o nariz irremediavelmente afundou nos cabelos azuis sentindo o perfume dela, seu corpo reagia irremediavelmente ao dela. Era sufocante.

—Tá acontecendo alguma coisa bulma? – ele perguntou num sopro leve e ela ergueu os olhos úmidos de lagrimas e negou com a cabeça.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e secou os olhos com os polegares.

—Eu só... promete que sempre vamos estar assim? Que... nunca vai me dar as costas e sempre vai ser meu padrinho?

Ele franziu o cenho com aquilo, mas consentiu.

—Eu sempre vou cuidar de você coisinha – murmurou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Ela então se afastou dele e passou o punho sobre os olhos levemente e sorriu mesmo que não fosse o que realmente quisesse fazer.

—Sabe... ela é incrível, mesmo! E to feliz por você ter uma pessoa tão legal e... estar feliz! Eu quero ver você feliz, vocês dois aliás.

—Porque te olhando parece a maior mentira que você já contou? – ele perguntou.

Se encararam alguns segundos em silencio, na mente dela ela simplesmente avançaria contra todo aquele homem, se jogaria como sempre se jogou sem pensar em merda alguma de consequência.

—Talvez porque você não me conhece como pensa – ela disse causando certo desconforto em ambos pela mentira.

Mais ainda nele pela frustração.

—Talvez tenha razão! – ele disse e levou a mão a maçaneta da porta e parou – boa noite coisinha, obrigada pela visita.

—Bardock! – ela chamou quando ele havia se virado de costas e ele voltou-se a olhando – NEOQEAV!

Ele franziu o cenho ainda mais confuso e ela sorriu triste e deu as costas indo embora o deixando perdido.

Balançando a cabeça ele espantou aquilo e entrou dando de cara com uma enérgica Vados arrumando suas coisas e assim que que chegou à sala ela se jogou em seus braços e cruzou as pernas em sua cintura o beijando.

—Tá muito animada – ele murmurou quando os lábios se afastaram.

—É nossa primeira noite oficialmente morando juntos ué! – ela falou animada

— Sabe o que mais? – ele perguntou começando a caminhar com ela em direção ao quarto – tem toda razão gata, vamos torna-la inesquecível – disse tomando os lábios dela, mas a mente estava agora na garota de cabelos azuis

...

Era um pouco tarde da noite e ela estava levemente debruçada sobre o apoio da ponte dos dois amores que ficava sobre o rio que cortava a capital, cabelos largados ao vento, entre os dedos um palito de cigarro que tinha o sabor de cereja. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto levantando um pouco o queixo, uniu os lábios soprando a fumaça para cima, na outra mão o celular fazia uma chamada.

—Mas a vida gosta de ser filha da puta! – ela murmurou irritada

—Alô – a voz masculina atendera do outro lado da linha. – Mudou de ideia azulzinha?

—Você ainda é um babaca, Jiren – ela disse respondeu pelo telefone e ouviu ele gargalhar do outro lado. 

—Te pego aonde gatinha?

—To na ponte dos dois amores – ele respondeu e desligou a chamada em seguida.

Ela continuou com o cigarro nos lábios, tragando e pensando em quão filha da puta as vezes uma decisão nos torna.


	15. Ainda resta uma chance

Ela suspirou e se encostou na mesinha fitando a mãe que estava sentada em sua cama.

—Não é um bicho de sete cabeças mamãe – disse a garota de cabelos azuis – só... não era para ser só isso. To cansada de, sei lá...

—Bulma...

—É sério mamãe! Eu tô bem, ou melhor, vou ficar bem tá legal? Eu só tô desistindo.

—Acha que não merece?

—Aí mamãe, pra quer toda essa insistência?

—Hohoho ai querida, acho que é porque sua mãe viveu mais que você, tenho autoridade para dizer que está fazendo a maior burrice da sua vida, ninguém joga a própria felicidade fora ou a abandona a sorte.

—Dona Panchy Briefs, vou tentar explicar ou desenhar para ver se você intende, aquela girafa albina tem ele, eles tão felizes, eles... – ela morde o lábio – não tô deixando pra lá porque não me acho boa o bastante, eu sou, eu sei! Eu só sou esperta o bastante para saber que tô sobrando e to cansada de sobrar.

—Você tem certeza que ela tá...

—Ai mamãe, deixa pra lá tá bom – disse Bulma voltando a arrumar a mala que levaria para sua estadia em Nova Namek durante o curso de verão.

—Tá bom, você ganhou – sorriu Panchy – não falo mais, só... – ela se aproximou da filha e segurou o rosto e beijou a testa dela – só quero te ver feliz de novo.

Mas bulma ficou calada, nem mesmo ela sabia quando ficou tão morna pra fria por dentro, e pensava – por mais ruim que soasse aquilo – que até poderia voltar a sorrir como antes, ser como antes, mas seria apenas um pequeno reflexo, porque depois dele em sua vida tudo aquilo se perdeu. Era como se tivessem se fundido em uma única existência e quando se separaram ele havia ficado com metade de tudo.

Era como sempre diziam...

“a sua outra metade” “sua tampa de panela”

E ela sorriu e então segurou entre os dedos o cordão que ele havia a dado.

—Tudo isso é culpa sua! – murmurou pensando em Bardock e então deixando aquilo de lado, voltou a sua mala.

(...)

Em uma confeitaria muito popular da Capital, Panchy estava a se divertir com as lembranças e conversas com Vados. As loiras sempre se entenderam a própria maneira.

Então repousando a xicara de café sobre o pires, Panchy puxou um assunto mais atual.

—Aí querida, sabe o que precisam agora? Crianças, muitas delas pra começar as coisas hohoho vão ser lindinhos, eu aposto 

—Hahaha aí Panchy – ela suspira – confesso que está nos meus planos.

—Aposto que agora o Bardock ficaria louquinho por um filhotinho só dele!

—é... aposto que sim! Mas ele não fala disso, bom eu parei com os remédios a um tempinho. Vou deixar a natureza seguir seu curso. Afinal, já temos tudo, pra que esperar mais? E depois essa droga de relógio biológico não para.

—É verdade – sorriu Panchy que tinha um brilho nos olhos.

Porque grávida, Vados certamente não estava como Bulma disse que estava. Ela sabia que tinha prometido a filha não se meter, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieta diante daquilo. E Bulma poderia odiá-la depois, mas agora ela faria o que seu coração de mãe instigava.

(...)

—Sabe como tudo isso é ridículo, não é? – perguntou Lazuli que tinha a cintura do quarto vestido de noiva ajustada para provar – quer dizer, você quer virar celibatária? Hahaha logo você querida? – bulma fazia uma careta enquanto a ouvia – já faz o que?

—Aí como você é chata e exagerada!

—Se não usar isso vai ficar virgem de novo hahaha – riu Lazuli fazendo Bulma ficar levemente constrangida, mas era acostumada a uma Lazuli meio sem papas na língua.

—Olha, pra sua informação nem faz tanto tempo assim não tá!

—Bulminha amor, quem foi o último? O Derek?

—Jiren – murmurou a azulada que recebia da mão da atendente um vestido lilás que Lazuli ponderava para madrinha.

—Hahaha, nossa, tem um tempo já hein?

—Nem é pra tanto! – ela suspirou – só... não consigo achar minha vibe...

—Eu te digo onde ela tá – disse Lazuli maliciosa

—Eu tô bem obrigada, e minha vagina também! – riu Bulma – eu... to focada, tem esse curso e to aproveitando pra fazer coisas legais, pensar em mim, no meu canal... – disse bulma dando uma voltinha frente ao espelho com o vestido lilás.

—Tá azulzinha! Agora prova aquele vestido rosa ali

(...)

—Isso é novo! – riu Bardock depois de atender a um convite de Panchy para um café em sua casa.

Não por nunca terem feito, mas pela circunstância da ocasião. Ele sempre achara Panchy meio avoada, sonhadora demais, não era à toa que ela fizera artes plásticas. Talvez via a parte que Bulma herdara dela nesse quesito.

—Bobo! – riu ela – só quero por as conversas em dia com meu amigo ué! Qual o mal.

—Nenhum – ele sorriu e então olhou meio de soslaio em direção ao lobby da casa muito bem decora e espaçosa.

—Ela ainda não voltou querido – disse Panchy ao colocar a mão sobre a de Bardock. Esse que, no entanto, espantou-se com o comentário, deixando nítida as faces de surpresa.

—Hohoho, ai querido, to falando da nossa Bulminha, você sempre fala com ela quando está aqui, não é? – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha em meio ao riso delicado – ela está fora, foi pra Nova Namek pra uma extensão de verão, conhece ela.

Era como se o susto tivesse amenizado.

—Ah sim... ela tinha me dito que queria fazer algo assim.

—Mas acho que ela queria falar outras coisas – começou Panchy e os olhos de Bardock subiram até os claros dela.

Afoito, nervoso, eufórico...

Ele conseguia sentir um milhão de coisas naquele instante. mas talvez o mais forte fosse o medo.

—Ela é uma garota difícil, teimosa, cabeça dura..., mas ao mesmo tempo ela tem uma fragilidade só dela, parece que tem receio de se abrir e mostrar suas fraquezas, sabe, expectativas em demasia.

—Porque... – ele respirou – tá acontecendo algo com ela?

Panchy deu um sorriso terno e consentiu.

—Parece que você roubou o coração da minha menina B

Ele fez uma face de pavor e negação diante daquilo e ao mesmo tempo que varias coisas se formaram pra falar, sentiu a delicadeza da mão de Panchy sobre seu braço quando ela continuou.

—Oh querido, não precisa ficar assustado, ou nervoso. Eu sei que estavam juntos. Sei o quanto ela está apaixonada por você e...

—Panchy eu... – ele passa a mão sobre o rosto, estava realmente nervoso.

—Acho que vamos conversar agora mocinho, já que eu tenho finalmente toda a sua atenção – riu Panchy começando uma longa conversa com Bardock.

(...)

Como lidar com uma verdade não dita?

Uma felicidade incompleta, seria sempre incompleta.

Ele tentou mais uma vez ligar para ela que recusava veemente atender sua chamada. Sua ultima mensagem? Nem visualizada fora.

Ele viu o recado de Vados pregado na porta da geladeira. Plantão estendido. 

O que você faria se fosse sua última chance de fazer as coisas certas?

Ele ponderou essa mesma pergunta. E a resposta era só uma.

Ele jogou qualquer coisa numa mochila e abriu a garagem pegando sua moto.

Subindo na mesma, pouco antes de colocar o capacete ele pegou o celular ligando pra Panchy. Só precisava de uma informação, e depois dela dada, a moto saiu em direção a Nova Namek sem nenhuma hesitação do seu piloto.

Ele chegara à cidadezinha de Namek pouco depois do fim do dia, não que a cidade fosse pequena e sem nada. Não era, na verdade Namek era bem completa, mais além, era um ponto turístico muito bem visitado do país. Um vizinho tão perto da sua cidade e ao mesmo tempo ele fora poucas vezes.

No Hotel, ele foi até a recepção e com um mínimo de persuasão e uma nota media ele teve a informação sobre o quarto da garota de cabelos azuis. Se ela não o atendia, ele se faria ser ouvido. Acionando o elevador ele foi direto ao oitavo andar e ao quarto 810 onde ele bateu a porta.

Ele se sentia eufórico, ansioso, nervoso...

Seria tarde?

Talvez não quisesse admitir o quanto aquela garotinha mimada e irritante despertava sua jovialidade novamente. Sua mente para besteiras, sua merda de lado impulsivo e totalmente o seu juízo...

Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes enquanto a outra apoiou-se na parede ao lado da porta a esperando abrir.

Posso dizer que é amor?

Como ter certeza que é amor se na verdade nunca havia provado disso na vida?

A porta se abriu e os olhos se encararam, ele: carregado de desejo, de sentimento, de ansiedade, de paixão. Ela: de espanto, de euforia, de nervoso e de um imenso amor e ternura, mas também de raiva e frustração. O que ele quer agora? A enlouquecer de uma vez só?

Não...

Em silencio completo a mão dele que estava no seus cabelos foram de encontro a nuca dela de uma vez e a outra direto a cintura quando ele a puxou contra si e a beijou forte e a garota que havia colocado as mãos frente ao forte peito dele a fim de afasta-lo, não o fez, não conseguia, porque suas forças se esvaíram no exato instante que os lábios dele tocaram os seus e ela simplesmente cedeu ao desejo maior que gritava em seu peito.

O aperto voraz dele na cintura miúda, arrancou um gemidinho dela entre os lábios e a empurrando para dentro a guiando fez o pé acertar a porta a fechando. Como dois desesperados, as roupas foram sendo arrancadas com certa brutalidade e ele a virou de costas para e a boca degustava da pele branca do pescoço dela enquanto as duas mãos seguravam forte as ancas do quadril e forçava a bunda redonda a sentir todo o tesão duro e bruto dele que se dava pela ereção.

Com a cabeça pendida levemente para trás, Bulma mantinha os olhos fechados e tinha os lábios entreabertos onde deixava seus gemidos e murmúrios escapar por ele. De costas seus braços estavam em volta do pescoço e as mãos pequenas enroscadas nos cabelos negros rebeldes dele e sentia o deslizar da língua dele em seu pescoço, os chupões, e como resposta seu corpo vibrava em ondas de puro prazer. Sua intimidade estava encharcada, formigava em ansiedade e quando uma das mãos dele entrou por seu shortinho de dormir e invadiu aquele lugar ela estremeceu sentindo as pernas falharem levemente quando os dedos grossos dele roçaram sobre o seu clítoris e forçaram uma entrada em sua vulva.

No pé do seu ouvido ela escutou o ronronar safado e cafajeste dele que sabia tão bem como enlouquece-la completamente.

—Coisinha gostosinha, essa sua buceta molhada assim tá me deixando louco.

Ela esboçou um sorriso safado ainda de olhos fechados.

—É padrinho? – murmurou safada – então me mostra o quanto fica louco.

Ah garotinha malcriada! Como pode usar uma voz daquela, um apelo safado daquele, logo com ele que estava em abstinência dela?

Os dedos dele penetraram sem dó a intimidade feminina de uma só vez enquanto a outra mão saiu do quadril direto ao seio o apertando com vigor e os dedos brincaram com o mamilo enquanto mordera o pescoço dela.

—Ah minha menina malcriada, quer me ver louco é?

Ela gemeu quando ele apertou seu seio mais forte, moveu mais fundos dos dedos dentro de si e ela não resistiu a empinar mais a bunda sentindo como o pau dele estava tão duro ali só pra ela.

Ele então a virou de frente e a beijando a guiava de encontro a cama e em poucos segundos Bulma tinha seu corpo preso sobre aquele corpo viril e musculoso do seu padrinho.

As mãos se tornaram mais exigentes e tirando o que faltava das peças de roupa, ele estava entre as pernas dela, mas era a boca dele a responsável por fazer bulma gemer alto a ponto de levar a mão a boca tapando quando sentia a língua dele tão habilmente a enlouquecer enquanto os dedos grossos a penetravam até que finalmente derramou-se ao contorcer-se louca de tesão naquele homem.

E como ele gostava do sabor do sabor dela...

Sem perder tempo, ele segurou seu pau e deslizando sobre aquela entradinha miúda dela, ele melou-se do néctar dela mesma e a invadiu duro, forte... e puta que pariu como foi gostoso!

Ele começou a entrar e sair de dentro dela cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo e intenso. As estocadas se tornaram vigorosas, as mãos buscaram contato com o corpo pálido e macio, sentia os puxar de cabelo feitos por Bulma, bem como sentia a língua dela em seu pescoço, os chupões que marcavam. Na pele uma camada fina de suor começava a forçar-se e ele sentiu as pernas dele envolverem seus quadris e a ergueu contra si num abraço ficando de joelhos sobre a cama enquanto agora a estocava fundo a fazendo quicar. Os lábios se buscaram mais famintos do que nunca. Ela prensada no corpo dele se sentia completamente dominada e rendida aquele homem. Ela sentia seu corpo em total ebulição agora. As ondas prazerosas percorriam seus músculos, sua mente embriagava-se e sentindo os lábios dele sobre seu pescoço ela atingiu o ápice nos braços do homem que amava tanto. E ele não precisou de mais tanto, para também, com um gemido gutural atingir seu gozo jorrando dentro dela.

As mãos dela deslizavam pelos cabelos negros dele que estava úmido de suor enquanto ele repousara a cabeça entre seus seios. Ofegantes eles ficaram um mínimo tempo em silencio até cederem na cama com ele por baixo e ela com seu corpo pequeno sobre ele que envolveu o corpo dela com os braços a olhando.

—Porque me enlouquece desse modo? – ela perguntou com aqueles olhos grandes azuis o intimidando. – Veio de tão longe...

—Vim porque você é teimosa o bastante pra não atender a droga do teu celular coisinha. Se me pede pra não sair da tua vida e me tira dela?

—Bard...

—Não! Vai me ouvir agora Bulma Briefs – ele disse autoritário e com uma voz grossa e vibrante quando se sentou a puxando e encaixando no seu corpo de frente para si. – Eu precisei ouvir as tuas verdades da sua mãe?

—Ah mamãe – zangou-se a garota e ele segurou seu rosto.

—É sério B? porque só não me disse? Porque... – ele respirou fundo – me pediu pra ficar longe de você.

—Eu tentei tá legal! Eu tentei e achei mesmo que deveria te deixar ser feliz.

—Eu não to feliz, não posso ser feliz sem...

—Sem?...

—Sem você comigo – admitiu – e porra, garota irritante, eu tentei, muito. Mas com tanto caralho de garota nessa porra de mundo, quem tinha que abalar meu juízo tinha de ser você coisinha! – ele disse ao acariciar a maçã do rosto dela a olhando nos olhos.

Ela chorou enquanto riu.

—Você é um grosso, rude e... eu amo você pra caralho sabia? Muito! Só não sei quando isso aconteceu.

As cabeças se encostaram testa com testa e a mão dela foi até o rosto dele acariciando também.

—Sabe? Me tira tanto o juízo que eu quero tocar pela primeira vez em tantos anos da minha vida um grande foda-se. Porque não dá pra esperar pelo amanhecer, não dá pra evitar.

Bulma o olhou com certo espanto e euforia, e mordeu os lábios hesitante.

—Não sei o que o amanhã vai trazer, mas eu quero viver o agora então te pergunto: Quer tocar o foda-se comigo Bulma Briefs?

Era sério?

Quer dizer, era uma proposta realmente séria?

—E o que eu mais quero nessa merda de mundo!

_Vou caçar mais de um milhão de vagalumes por aí_

_E pra te ver sorrir, eu posso colorir o céu de outra cor_

_Eu só quero amar você e quando amanhecer_

_Eu quero acordar do seu lado_

_Faço dos teus braços um lugar mais seguro_

_Procurei paz em outro abraço, eu não achei, eu juro_

_Saio do compasso, passo apuros, o que vier_

_Abro a janela pra que você possa ver_

Continua...


	16. A consequências que vierem

O eterno vai começar essa noite

_“E eu preciso de você hoje à noite_

_E eu preciso de você mais do que nunca_

_E se você apenas me segurar apertado_

_Nós estaremos segurando para sempre_

_E nós estaremos apenas fazendo o certo_

_Porque nós nunca vamos estar errados_

_Juntos nós podemos levar isso ao fim da linha_

_Seu amor é como uma sombra sobre mim o tempo todo”_

** **

—Isso é a maior loucura que eu sequer pensei na minha vida! – disse ela rindo como uma boba quando o delicado anel de ouro que tinha uma bonita pedra de brilhante deslizou no seu anelar. – Me promete que sempre vai ser assim nossa vida?

—Sempre, garota irritante – respondeu Bardock a olhando nos olhos.

Irresponsável a decisão?

Com certeza era, porque pela primeira vez em tanto tempo ele teve uma decisão tão importante baseada no impulso, no desejo e no que ele verdadeiramente queria. E tudo que ele queria era ela.

Certo de que aquilo era egoísta, em especial com Vados. Mas ele não deixaria seu amor escapar entre os dedos, não novamente.

Bulma usava um curto e brilho vestido branco coberto de pontos de brilho, como uma garota de cassino. E ele parecia um daqueles caras rebeldes de filmes usando a sua jaqueta de couro preta, cabelos bagunçados e jeans escuro.

Eles eram loucos, sem dúvidas!

Em uma pequena capela celebrante, no meio da noite e eles estavam o que?

Trocando juras e a assinatura no contrato mais importante da vida dela! Estava contraindo matrimonio com seu padrinho, com seu amor!

—Minha mãe vai me matar! Tem noção que estamos casando as escondidas? – riu Bulma enquanto assinava o documento de oficialização.

—Bom, acho que somos dois mortos agora então, teu pai não vai ficar nada feliz com isso coisinha! – completou ele ao assinar também o documento. – Tá arrependida?

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela que mesmo de salto elevou um pouco na ponta dos dedos e enlaçou o pescoço dele o beijando, e então sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Nem um pouco! Na verdade, completamente feliz!

Senhor e Senhora Son...

Um cartão bonitinho de boas-vindas a suíte nupcial. Na mesinha de ferro e vidro havia um balde posto que continha gelo e uma garrafa de Champanhe em resfriamento e duas taças fluit.

Tintin...

A garrafa e as taças os acompanharam para a cama no fim daquela noite e início de madrugada.

Os corpos mais uma vez se fundiram, se amaram, e quando finalmente se cansaram, já era próximo ao amanhecer.

(...)

O som irritante ao fundo foi a despertando lentamente. A musica que ela tanto adorava, agora soava incomoda dando o sono imenso que se encontrava. Lutando contra o sono, tentou esticar a mão em direção a mesinha de cabeceira, no entanto não conseguiu mover-se, estava tão bem presa contra aquele corpo forte e quente que nem tinha vontade de sair.

—Mozão – murmurou sonolenta a garota de cabelos azuis – mozão acorda!

—Humm!?- rosnou ele com sono se recusando a acordar.

—O despertador mozão!

—Isso é uma lua de mel, só me acorde se for pra me dá – rosnou ele ainda de olhos fechados e a apertando mais e ela gargalhou.

—Cretino! Safado!

—Gostoso – ele murmurou e mordiscou a orelha dela a fazendo rir mais com as cócegas gostosas – safado? É sou sim... pervertido. Um tesão...

—Prepotente – ela continuou...

—Uma delicia que você não tira a boquinha – ele disse ao ficar por cima dela na cama a olhando finalmente e ela corou-se com o ultimo comentário malicioso e pervertido dele. – e ficava a noite toda como? – ahhh Bard mete mais fundo, ohh céus! Está acabando comigo – sussurrou no ouvido dela que se constrangia mais com a aquela safadeza, deliciosa e pervertida dele, e já sentia também aquele pau, comprido, espesso e duro que a cutucava em baixo, já mostrando a que o seu homem veio. Os lábios dele roçaram nos seus – decidi que vou acabar de novo, agora mesmo coisinha.

—Eu tenho aula, poxa eu lutei tanto por essa vaga na extra de verão.

—Então vai chegar atrasada e muito bem fodida hoje senhora Son. – ele disse sorrindo safado contra os lábios dela antes de devora-los.

(...)

Agarrada ao cilindro metálico, ela colocava tudo para fora. Havia acordado daquela forma depois de um exaustivo plantão na madrugada. Já estava assim a uns três ou quatro dias, o forte enjoo matinal estava presente, junto, vinham as tonturas leves, a falta de apetite...

Ela levou o lenço a boca a limpando quando deixou de lado a lixeira e levantou-se da cama do repouso hospitalar. Era um quarto que servia de descanso aos profissionais plantonista quando não estavam em serviço direto.

Ela vestiu o jaleco e calçou o sapato saindo dali, sem perder mais a contagem foi direto a amiga que era obstetra e finalmente tiveram a conversa que ela tanto queria.

—Então os estimuladores podem realmente ter funcionado! – comentou Hanna. – Quer dizer... isso é ótimo, tudo bate a princípio, sem menstruação, enjoos, cansaço...

—Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto isso é péssimo – murmurou Vados ainda meia nauseada.

—Ok lindona, precisamos de exames, alguns deles, sangue, urina... conhece a rotina básica né? Confirmando a gente faz uma ecografia pra ver como anda tudo aí dentro.

—Se continuar me fazendo vomitar assim – fala Vados e pegando a lixeirinha novamente, vomita um pouco mais – tá tudo revirado aqui dentro.

—E o Bardock? Como será que ele vai reagir agora hein?

—Não faço ideia, mas... acho que ele vai gostar, vai sim! Só faltava isso pra gente. – Comenta Vados e dá um sorriso.

(...)

Em posse dos exames ela teve a confirmação daquilo que tanto ansiava, depois de medicação para estimular, e tantos preparativos, estava ali toda a sua recompensa: um bebê só deles!

Ela estava ansiosa para ir em casa, para falar com ele, mandou uma mensagem, nada que dissesse o que queria falar, mas expressava a animosidade daquilo. Ela tirou um tempinho e finalmente conseguiu fazer uma ecografia para ver como tudo andava ali, dentro do casulinho. O coração que batia muito forte, e a coisinha mínima que era.

Seis semanas e já conseguia fazer aquele estrago absoluto no estomago de sua mamãe e não deveria ser maior que um carocinho.

Como Bardock reagiria aquilo? Ela estava tão ansiosa...

(...)

—Miga sua louca! – bradou Lazuli olhando o anel enquanto segurava a mão de Bulma dentro do campus da Universidade de Nova Namek. Elas haviam entrado no programa de extensão de verão, Lazuli no seu curso e Bulma na sua amada engenharia e passariam toda as férias de verão ali, ou seja, longos três meses fora de casa. Claro que quase a metade já havia sido cumprida, mas ainda restava um tempinho e Bulma sabia, bem como sabia que seu marido, também não ficaria ali muito já que ele tinha um trabalho e não podia só se ausentar. Por tanto tempo. – Não acredito que fizeram isso! Cara!

—Eu sei!!!! Oh céus! Minha mãe vai surtar, meu pai vai surtar!

—Eu tô surtando! Sua cretina, casou-se antes de mim! – riu Lazuli dando um tapinha em Bulma – e eu nem fui sua madrinha! Ai meu deus! E no teu blog? Vai dizer o que?

—Que tenho fotos! Muitas delas aliás! – riu bulma levantando o aparelho para mostrar para a amiga toda a loucura dos dois.

—Aí amiga, e a girafa albina? Vocês são loucos! Olha, isso não é certo e...

—Aí dona Lazuli, sermão não! Decidimos tocar nossa vida e ponto, foi uma escolha dos dois, mesmo que louca, egoísta, e... eu o amo e não to dizendo eu é certo tudo que vem de consequências, mas vamos fazer isso agora como um casal, como deveria. E quanto a senhorita girafa albina, ele vai falar com ela. Conversamos hoje durante o café.

—Aí Bul... sabe que me preocupo não sabe?

—Eu sei tá legal! Mais não precisa, tudo vai ficar bem, vai ver!

—E ai vai ser o que? Ele vai chegar nela e dizer: oi, eu viajei até Namek e me casei com a minha afilhada, você pode sair da minha casa?

—Também não é assim – bulma replica – ele aí conversa com ela, vai deixar claro as coisas, mas...

—Mais?

—Vamos dar um tempinho antes de deixar a bomba explodir de vez sabe? Ele se resolve de lá, e eu daqui e aí quando a poeira baixar a gente... a gente assume que se ama e ponto. É a nossa vida droga, nossa felicidade! Não é errado ser egoísta. Ainda mais depois de tudo.

—Só... cuidado e não se magoe.

—Não vou, aliás, não vamos! Olha, você falando assim foi tão adulto!

—Chata! – riu a garota loira – mais é sério, tua mãe vai querer fazer um festão, conhece ela, e vai ter toda a encheção e...

—ADOROOO! Eu mereço! – gargalha Bulma.

...

Bardock havia voltado a pouco ao hotel, precisamente ao quarto de Bulma agora. E naquele instante olhava as mensagens de Vados no celular. Tocar o foda-se foi fácil. Duro, era o que viria agora. Tudo que eles, precisamente ele teria que enfrentar e os danos poderiam sobrar na coisinha. Suspirou ao bloquear novamente o aparelho celular, não seria canalha de falar nada com Vados por telefone, seria o cumulo, já fora egoísta e filha da puta o bastante de fazer o que fez, não que ele estivesse arrependido, porque ele não estava. Mas foi impulsivo sem dúvidas, poderia fazer as coisas de forma não tão rápidas, calculadas, mas quando o fator Bulma entrava na equação ele simplesmente não pensava, porque pensar demais foi o que levou a situação tão longe.

Suspirou e deixando o celular sobre o peito esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos. Como falar com Vados sem magoá-la mais do que já a magoaria, sem ofende-la, sem...

Era impossível aquela onda de choque não ter efeitos colaterais e ele sabia!

Ele tinha feito uma promessa mais cedo a Bulma, disse que tudo ficaria bem, estavam combinados que ele retornaria a Capital a fim de resolver tudo, combinaram manter as aparências por enquanto até a primeira onda passar e depois, viria o pior: olhar nos olhos do amigo de infância e dizer que havia tomado a filhinha dele, a princesinha que ele cuidara com tanto zelo, a garotinha que ele o havia convidado a ser padrinho e ele vira crescer.. enfim, olhar para o amigo e dizer que eram um casal, que ele amava a garota que vira crescer e segurou no colo ainda bebê.

Bardock tinha certeza que talvez, e só talvez, por conhecer Linus, que não haveria mais uma amizade depois daquilo.

Respirou fundo e sentando-se na cama, fez uma chamada a sua irmã Gine. Precisava falar. Ainda mais que Gine gostava tanto de Vados.

Precisou de poucas trocas de palavras.

_—Raditz! Cuida da sua irmã! Ajuda Hanna com o trabalho da escola! – gritou a mulher de cabelos médios negros que usava um avental enquanto cozinha e tinha o celular preso na curva do pescoço e ouvido enquanto falava com o irmão pelo celular. - Olha Bard... eu amo a Vados, amo sim! Mas talvez vocês tenham tido a chance de vocês e... só passou. Não é legal empurrar nada pela barriga. Imagina que horror? você ficou pra titio e ainda se casar por comodismo?! Ah não...e nem é justo com ela também sabe? _

—Eu me apaixonei Gine, de verdade, sabe toda aquela conversa idiota que tivemos? Ela...

_—Não importa quem, quando, como... só importa o agora! Esse sim não tem preço. Poxa, olha só para o passado, parece que não aprendeu nada maninho! Se gostavam, muito, vocês tinham a formula para serem felizes e bastava tentar, mas desistiram, você desistiu e na época eu não entendi, serio, te achei um crápula, sabe que fiquei com raiva de você, talvez até mais que a Vados... poxa, era o filho de vocês e... só... não deixa passar outra chance de ser feliz. Se não está bem conversa com ela. Ajuste os ponteiros e... trás essa outra garota para a família conhecer! – bradou Gine_

E ele certamente riu do jeito da irmã, ela realmente sabia dizer a coisa certa, na hora certa.

—Já conhece ela!

_—Pelos deuses, agora estou curiosa – disse ela eufórica e nervosa ao mesmo tempo- quem seria essa? Seripa? Não... é muito autossuficiente e não foi um termino bonito. Annye? Ahhh B, fala! To tão curiosa, se não dividir essa informação pode esquecer minha cheesecake especial no próximo natal, sua favorita._

—Chantagista!

_—Aprendi com você, fala logo, ou vou ligar pra mamãe e contar que se enrabichou com outra mulher, ela está cobrando netos!_

—Tá... não surta, uma coisa por vez tá?

_—Tô me assustando e começando a pegar as chaves do carro, é sério duas horas e eu to aí._

Ele gargalhou ouvindo o tilintar das chaves ao fundo.

—Eu me casei, como um garoto idiota, escondido com ela, noite passada.

O silencio longo e feito

—Tá ai?! Fala alguma coisa por favor.

_—Nossa! Você?! Nossa... _

—Eu sei, to maluco e nem sei como vou acertar as coisas com a Vados, mas não tenho tempo pra isso.

_—To me borrando com medo de ouvir a segunda parte, sério mesmo, to até sentada e... bebendo uma aguinha pra me acalmar._

Ele deslizou mais uma vez as mãos pelos cabelos e deixando o corpo ceder na cama mantendo o celular no ouvido, disse:

—Eu me casei com a Bulma, a filha do Linus...

O silencio dessa vez se arrastou um pouco mais.

—Ele vai te odiar Bardock, sabe disso, não é?

—Sei

—Pelo visto, ama de verdade ela, mesmo! Só não... não se magoei e nem a magoei. Já fizeram tudo errado mesmo, nem quero pensar no errado, mas – ela suspirou – eu realmente quero te ver feliz, merece! E trás ela para um jantar em família. Agora como minha cunhadinha.

—Obrigado Gi...

—De nada molenga, agora sobre a Vados...

Ela se coloca a conversar com o irmão.

(...)

Já era tarde da noite quando ele chegou à capital. Havia aproveitado o resto da tarde com Bulma, e haviam aproveitado mais um terço da noite antes dele voltar para casa, mas já haviam marcado o próximo final de semana juntos

Ele havia apenas avisado Vados por mensagem que estava fora, havia ido resolver algumas coisas e chegaria tarde. O que para a loira fora perfeito, teve tempo para preparar aquilo.

Ele então chegou e chamou por ela ao deixar sobre a mesinha de aparador da sala as chaves e o capacete. E ela respondeu do quarto. Ele caminhou até o mesmo e quando chegou lá ele travou com o que viu.

Sobre a cama um pequeno body branco com os dizeres “adivinha quem vai ser papai?!” um par de sapatinhos branquinhos fotinhas preta e branca do que deveria ser a ecografia. Ela literalmente havia tido cuidado com detalhes, do teste positivinho, aos coraçõeszinhos e ele não sabia o que sentia ou como responder aquilo, estava pálido. Quando aquela merda aconteceu? Afinal, ela deveria estar tomando os contraceptivos, não é?

Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela colocou sobre a mão dele o sapatinho miúdo, talvez estivesse mais em pânico que ele. Mas sorriu sem jeito e sussurrou ao enlaçar o pescoço dele.

—Diz alguma coisa... afinal, vamos ser papais!

Dizer o que? ele estava fudido agora...


	17. Reboot

Fazia pouco mais de duas horas que ele estava ali, sentado aquele balcão de um bar qualquer. O dedo ergueu ao barman pedindo mais uma dose de vodca, para preencher o copo que ficara mais uma vez vazio. Havia tido uma discussão extremamente forte com Vados naquela noite. O que ela esperava afinal? Como ela simplesmente despeja aquilo sobre ele, sem prepara-lo, sem conversar, sem levantar suspeitas? Para ele, ela estava precavendo-se. Tomando os remédios e agora ela simplesmente aparece grávida e ainda teve o disparate de dizer que já estava a alguns meses sem tomar remédio. Ao menos que o avisasse, assim pelo menos ele protegia o pau para evitar justamente aquilo. Chegar aquele mesmo momento.

Ela não aprendera da primeira vez e pelo visto repetira novamente o mesmo erro, essa foi a razão de tudo ruir no passado e essa é uma das razões que servia para nada ficar bem no presente.

Se ele era canalha? Oh sim ele era, dado ao que ele fez, mas não foi planejado, foi impulsivo, e não, ele não estava justificando-se acreditando que apagava ou anulava seu ato de culpa, mas apenas demostrava que ele não faria e não fez a fim de magoa-la, que a intensão dele era de terminar aquilo com o mínimo de dignidade para os dois, e mesmo que não houvesse amizade depois, que houvesse ao menos respeito. E agora ele tinha o que? Uma criança atrelada aquilo tudo. Como se não bastasse já ter começado tudo errado. Na verdade, tudo naquela noite dera errado e ele olhava novamente o celular vibrando aceso com o nome de Linus na tela.

A mente repetia insistentemente a cena que se passara algumas horas antes:

_—Diz alguma coisa... Afinal, vamos ser papais!_

_—O que espera que eu diga? Puta merda Vados! Como... Quando...Como deixou essa merda acontecer?_

_A face antes calma e delicada, absolutamente amorosa dela, converteu-se em total espanto e incredulidade._

_—Bom, esperava que no mínimo não fosse um babaca outra vez, pelo visto as coisas nunca mudam, não é?_

_—Não, não mudam Vados, uma criança não é algo que acontece, ela precisa de planejamento e..._

_—Mas eu planejei Bardock! – bradou a loira – eu planejei, não sei se percebeu, mas meu relógio biológico tá correndo, você ainda não entendeu que isso?_

_A incredulidade e indignação dele atingiram níveis absurdos naquele instante._

_—É um caralho mesmo! Poderia ter avisado ao babaca que eu sou que estava tentando engravidar, assim eu me preocuparia em cobrir meu pau e não dá merda! Puta que pariu Vados!_

_—Você é a pessoa mais egoísta que eu conheci, nunca se trata dos sentimentos alheios, são sempre os seus Bardock, era assim aos dezessete e continua ainda hoje, foi muita estupidez minha esperar que você tivesse aprendido algo da vida._

_—Oh não Vados, minha vida sempre foi ótima. Porque eu penso antes de agir, e percebi que toda vez que eu ajo movido por impulso eu tomo no cu._

_Ela crispou os lábios em uma face de zanga, e embora estivesse séria, chorava silenciosamente o olhando. Talvez não tivesse mais saco para aquilo. Talvez estivesse mais que magoada, estivesse quebrada pela atitude dele. Talvez esperasse realmente que aquela altura da vida, Bardock aprendesse a dar importância as coisas e as pessoas, aos sentimentos alheios, mas não. Parecia que havia piorado o seu estado. Ela percebera como era apaixonada por um babaca, cretino e arrogante. Suspirou enraivecida e pensava apenas que, dessa vez não! Cedera da última, não faria o mesmo._

_Resiliente, dessa vez ela secou os olhos e caminhou em direção a cama, onde calmamente guardava as coisas antes preparadas._

_—Eu sinceramente não sei qual o seu problema, mas não to com saco para lidar com isso tudo. Eu cedi muito para você Bardock, a minha adolescência toda eu fui flexível demais. Acho que eu mereço ser egoísta uma vez na minha vida._

_—Meu problema? Meu problema é que a minha namorada simplesmente acha que pode decidir algo tão sério como uma criança para nós sem me consultar, meu problema é sua falta de noção e meu maior problema é..._

_—Bulma – ela falou mansamente sem tirar o olhar do que fazia, sem alterar-se._

_Mas bastou para cala-lo momentaneamente. Diante daquilo ele assumiu uma postura defensiva. _

_—Bulma?! Tá louca o que minha afilhada tem a ver com isso? Isso aqui é sobre a gente e..._

_E Vados virou-se o encarando de frente._

_—Me diz que não tem nada a ver, olha bem nos meus olhos Bardock, mente olhando dentro deles. Nunca foi bom com isso. – Ela deu um sorriso meio irritado, meio melancólico e indignado diante do silencio dele, então voltou-se a guardar as coisas que estavam ali já finalizando. – Bom, o problema não é uma criança em si, pelo visto já pegou uma para criar né? – ele ia finalmente abrir a boca, mas ela não lhe deu tempo – Imagino a decepção de Linus ao descobrir que o melhor amigo dele está fodendo sua filhinha. Vocês não prestam!_

_—Você não sabe de nada!_

_—Sei o bastante – disse a loira que pegou o próprio celular e desbloqueando o aparelho abriu uma pasta que continha fotos de Bulma e Bardock juntos, as mesmas que estavam no celular dele e ela copiara os arquivos – isso aqui basta pra você Bardock? Eu sou muito estúpida mesmo! O que fará se engravida-la também? Vai fazer o que fez comigo? Vai dizer as mesmas coisa que me disse?_

_—Onde você, ou melhor, como você conseguiu isso, isso é invasão de privacidade e..._

_—Você é mal caráter e ainda quer me culpar? – ela riu irritada – não Bardock, já que eu to errada, senhor agente da lei, abra uma ocorrência, me denuncie, faça o que bem intender Bardock. Mas eu percebi uma coisa, como você tem o dom de sufocar e matar tudo que se aproxima de você, e isso não é de agora. Todos veem esse seu lado charmoso, incrível, esse lado do cara bacana que ajuda, que reza, que cuida, mas não percebe que a maior parte de tudo isso é uma penitencia constante de uma alma ruim e atormentada._

_Ele respirou fundo antes de responder aquelas coisas, foram baixas, mas também haviam fundos significativos de verdade._

_—Tem razão em partes, eu fui injusto contigo e._

_—E? Não tem mais que isso – ela o interrompera novamente – droga eu... Eu amo vocês desde a droga dos meus quinze anos e você só espezinhou isso. Me diga Bardock, já que gosta tanto de julgar os outros, onde estava? Sei que não estava de plantão, não estava com seus amigos. – Ele abaixou os olhos – Estava com ela, não é? E talvez aí seja a diferença entre a gente, eu sei o meu lugar. Por Deus! Ela é uma menina, ela ta começando a vida dela agora. O que vai ser? Quando você estiver um velho caquético ela vai estar linda no auge do vigor e você? – ela riu desdenhosa – você vai vê-la atirar-se em vários braços jovens que vão dá conta dos desejos dela, Também tem um relógio meu querido e o seu não é diferente do meu. No fim vai estar sozinho, como merece._

_Ela caminhou em direção a porta do quarto a fim de sair, mas Bardock segurou seu braço e a fez o olhar._

_—Não terminamos isso ainda. – Ele a disse ao referir a criança – na verdade nem chegamos ao ponto._

_Ela puxou o braço de volta de forma brusca._

_—Terminamos, na verdade. Acho que você deixou bem clara a sua indignação e revolta Son. Por acaso ainda tem algo a acrescentar é isso?_

_—Sabe que eu...- ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado. – Não podemos ter essa criança e._

_—é? E qual é a desculpa dessa vez? Quer colocar as coisas na luz, vamos colocar. Não é esse o primórdio do casamento? Fale._

_— Eu só não quero isso, vai por mim, não vai querer._

_—E se eu quiser? Já se perguntou isso? Que ocasionalmente eu possa querer coisas que você não quer?_

_—Quer um jogo limpo? Tá legal, tem toda a razão, sobre mim, sobre a Bulma, mas tá errada quanto a todo o resto, eu sou sim egoísta, e talvez babaca por ter deixado as coisas irem além do meu controle. Me desculpa Vados, mas eu não amo você e quando eu entrei por essa porta hoje, a minha intensão era outra, era sentar e conversar e falar que não dava mais e..._

_Ela o encarava com bastante raiva e engoliu muito do seu orgulho, mas a vida havia lhe ensinado muito._

_—Poderia ter sido sincero realmente lá no começo. Isso? A gente? É culpa da sua negligencia, não me culpe sozinha. Eu tentei, eu me esforcei e novamente abdiquei. E agora eu percebi que quem não merece tudo isso é você. Sou boa demais para isso. Eu achava que o que faltava entre a gente era um elo nosso. O que você quebrou a muitos anos atrás, mas tem razão. O que falta é muito mais que isso._

_—O que vai fazer Vados?_

_—Eu? – ela virou-se novamente da porta – Eu vou ser egoísta de verdade, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vou ser egoísta, e por mim. Não consegue chegar lá? Eu chego então. Se queria sugerir que eu tirasse esse bebê, perdeu seu tempo. Dessa vez não!_

Ele definitivamente não queria atender aquela chamada, porque no fundo, ele sabia o que o esperava do outro lado da linha e não estava completamente pronto para aquilo ainda. Talvez no outro dia.

(...)

Ela precisou voltar ainda naquela madrugada de Nova Namek, a ligação da sua mãe fizera absolutamente tudo mudar, mas ainda assim ela não teve como falar toda a verdade, primeiro porque simplesmente eles tinham um plano antes, e agora ela não sabia exatamente o que tinham. Pelo nervosismo de Panchy, as coisas estavam desmoronando muito mais rápido que o previsto e ela só se perguntava o que houve, e a resposta na sua mente era: a girafa tem algo a ver com isso. Ela não podia ir para a sua casa, não agora. E Bardock não atendia a merda do telefone que dava apenas caixa postal.

Bulma estava verdadeiramente zangada. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Pegando a chave reserva que geralmente ele deixava em um secreto esconderijo, ela destrancou a porta entrando na casa. Respirava fundo e estava pronta para topar tudo. Para topar uma Vados ciente dos dois, ou de se decepcionar, ela não sabia ao certo, só sabia que estava pra lá de nervosa com tudo. O silencio da casa não ajudava, tudo em seu lugar. Luzes baixas que viam apenas dos spots das sancas de iluminação.

Bulma deixou a bolsa de lado sobre o sofá e caminhou em silencio pela casa, se algo desse errado, ela ainda poderia sair de fininho e ninguém saberia que ela esteve ali. No quarto principal ela viu a porta entre aberta e empurrara vagarosamente, estava incomodada porque desde a ultima vez que estivera ali naquela casa, nada havia mudado, as coisas dela continuavam ali, e Bulma temia sinceramente encontrar os dois na cama ainda, mas diferente disso o viu completamente apagado na cama, estava apenas de cueca pra variar, e ela caminhou até perto dele e sentir o cheiro de álcool sabendo que ele bebera e muito. Sobre a mesinha o celular dele que tinha diversas chamadas perdidas e ela podia ver o nome do seu pai no topo da lista e suspirou.

Que merda tinha acontecido afinal?

Essa pergunta não saia da cabeça dela de forma alguma.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e tirou as sapatilhas que calçava e a mão acariciou os cabelos negros e grossos dele e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

—Amor, ei, acorda, me fala o que tá acontecendo?

Mas o sono dele embalado pelo porre estava a falar muito mais alto. E suspirando, bulma despiu-se ficando apenas de roupa intima e puxou as cobertas deitando-se ao lado dele, pelo menos pela manhã bem cedo teriam a chance de conversa sobre o que aconteceu afinal.

...

No quarto de hotel Vados olhava pela janela. Os olhos ainda marcados pelo choro insistente e que fora carregado de magoa e raiva. Ela não conseguiria dormir nem se tentasse. Precisava de uns dias para ela, pegaria uma dispensa do trabalho naquela manhã e se afastaria de toda aquela tormenta que ela sabia que estava por vir. Olhou para o celular sobre a mesinha que tinha também um bule de um chá calmante que ela pedira ao serviço de quarto.

Ainda tinha a mensagem aberta que enviara a Linus pouco depois de sair da casa de Bardock. E junto da mensagem, um longo áudio compartilhando tudo que o homem precisava saber, bem como as fotos do casal. Não fora a conversa mais aprazível que tivera com o amigo, e podia ver a raiva e desapontamento dele para com Bardock.

Se Bardock gostava tanto da garota, que arcasse com o atos, e mais ainda arcasse com seu egoísmo, e com tudo que vinha junto dele. Com as mentiras baixas, com a bagunça que ele fizera na vida de Vados, ela agora deu uma bagunça que ele teria que lidar diretamente e sujar as mãos.

Afinal, era sempre fácil ver todos a enxergando como vilã da história dos dois quando na verdade ela só limpara a bagunça que ele causou, nada mais justo que ele agora sentir na pele.

—Eu preciso de paz agora! 


	18. O que espera de mim?

Ele acordou abruptamente sentindo o leve agarro em seu corpo esse vindo do braço esguio e do corpo miúdo dormindo ao seu lado. Ele havia despertado um tanto assustado, ofegou com o peso da realidade de quem sabia que tudo havia desmoronado mais rápido do que ele previra. Olhou mais atentamente para bulma dormindo ali e murmurou:

—Merda - ele esfregou o rosto pensando que precisava muito de tempo que precisava conversar com a sua coisinha.

Levantou-se e vestindo um short ele foi em direção a cozinha a fim de passar um café bem forte. Na mão, o celular que ainda recebia chamadas de Linus e outros, mesmo estando silencioso. Aquela altura ele sabia que o amigo deveria estar furioso, talvez fizesse uma loucura, quem sabe?

Linus sempre foi um cara tranquilo, mas também o tipo de cara passional daqueles que poderia sim cometer um assassinato movido por emoção forte e Bardock sabia disso, lidava com crimes assim, mas preferia acreditar que talvez o lado racional do amigo prevalecesse.

Bardock então desbloqueou o aparelho, eram mais de quarenta chamadas e naquele instante sua mente praguejava tanto, mais tanto Vados que talvez quem fosse o passional seria ele. Ponderava como ela teve a audácia de chama-lo de egoísta uma vez que ela fez um filho! Algo tão...

Ele nem sabia por onde começar a concertar aquela merda de bagunça, se bem que considerando tudo em uma ampla visão ele era um escroto de merda por fazer as coisas assim, era um fato infelizmente, ele sempre tomava as piores decisões de sua vida, e levando esse pensamento que os olhos recaíram sobre a aliança em seu dedo e suspirou ao encher a cafeteira com água, bom, talvez nem todas as decisões fosse de todo ruim. Talvez se seu pai fosse vivo ainda agora o daria uma surra, ou talvez faria como sempre fez, uma cerveja e futebol pra resolver uma conversa que ele considerava de homens.

—Que raios você ganha com isso sua... Maluca?! – praguejou mais uma vez ao sentar-se ao balcão da pequena ilha da cozinha sentindo o cheiro do café que começava a ser passado.

Os olhos fecharam enquanto ele regressara mentalmente ao passado quando tinha seus dezoitos anos, a mesma droga de cena, mas essa era diferente e por incrível que parecesse, essa terminava quase idêntica ao presente, só que no passado, Vados não foi tão estupida. O que ele poderia dizer? Não queria ser pai, não quis aos dezoito e não queria agora porque simplesmente não aceitava essa ideia e responsabilidade atrelada a ela, mas Vados agora forçava isso: uma responsabilidade que ele não pediu, não estava pronto e não queria.

Ele serviu-se de uma caneca fumegante e meio amarga e forte no ponto do que ele precisava: acorda-lo daquela ressaca e pesadelo desesperadamente. Concentrou-se em palavras, em frases... Em como simplesmente falar com Linus sobre aquilo, mas quanto mais pensava menos as coisas funcionavam em sua cabeça, e isso por si só era um péssimo sinal. Estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou a aproximação da garota de cabelos azuis que veio vestida com um dos seus camisetões e antes de falar qualquer coisa, Bulma o assustou ao deslizar maciamente as mãos pelas costas dele enlaçando um abraço por trás, os lábios femininos encostaram-se contra a nuca dele quando ela o beijou.

Não foi difícil para ela notar a tensão nos músculos dele, nem o travamento que ele sentira ao contato dela, mas com certo controle ela o questionou:

—O que aconteceu? Minha mãe me ligou e falou um monte de coisa confusa, falou que meu pai já sabe e eu não entendi nada; ela pediu pra eu voltar.

Ele travou o maxilar por alguns segundos pensando como também começar aquela conversa com Bulma. Talvez movido pela frustração ele começou com o pé esquerdo:

—Aconteceu que eu sou um puto de merda. Estupido! – disse com certa agressividade que a assustou, estaria ele falando dela? Deles? Ele abriu a boca pra continuar, mas o celular sobre a bancada voltou a acender indicando nova chamada de Linus e ele fechou os olhos pensando que aquilo seria completamente diferente do que planejou, não que fosse mais ameno, mas Vados fodeu com tudo, afinal, Linus não soube pela boca de Bardock, e sabe-se lá Deus o que a louca falou ou a forma que ela falou. Ela ferrou a sua vida com F maiúsculo.

Recuando um pouco dele, Bulma juntou as sobrancelhas em uma consternação quando franziu o cenho o olhando ainda de costas prostrado da mesma forma, então os olhos desviaram ao celular que acendera na bancada.

—E-eu não intendo... Eu... – sussurrou – Se não foi você que falou com ele, o que... Aconteceu?

Mas antes mesmo dele sequer ter a chance de falar o peso que Vados amarrara ao seu pescoço antes de lança-lo num rio, as batias fortes na porta acompanhada dos gritos agressivos e palavrões proferidos por Linus despertou os dois para o que vinha a seguir. Ele levantou-se afastando a caneca pela metade de café quente e imediatamente colocando-se frente a Bardock, Bulma espalmou as mãos frente ao peito dele e fez ser vista, os olhos azuis encararam os carvões intensos dele e ela pode perceber que ele deveria ter tido uma noite de merda sim, estava estampado na cara dele. Parecia profundamente irritado e frustrado com alguma coisa que ela sinceramente imaginava ser apenas o fardo de estar frente a frente com seu pai.

—O que tá acontecendo? O que você vai fazer? – sussurrou o questionando, mas em vez de simplesmente a responder, ele desviou o olhar sem saber como lidar com aquela tempestade toda de uma vez só na sua vida.

—Eu preciso acabar com essa merda de uma vez, não era esse o combinado? – ele falou segurando as mãos dela de si e afastou a garota abruptamente.

Caminhou até a porta com Bulma de certa forma em seu encalço, não tão perto a ponto de pressiona-lo, mas tão temorosa que estava estampado, afinal seu pai do lado de fora parecia muito incisivo e decidido, uma agressividade gritante que ela nunca conviveu ou lidou com algo parecido. Bardock respirou com uma decisão em mente: manter a calma e tentar mesmo conversar e se explicar, mas mal abrira a porta recebeu um soco de Linus, e esse que fizera Bulma gritar pelo susto e agressividade do pai da qual ela nunca presenciara em todos os seus anos de vida. Uma selvageria incompatível não apenas com o porte do pai, como também a toda a vida zen que ele costumava levar. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se quando ela levou a mão a boca assustada olhando de Bardock para seu pai.

O olhar de Linus para Bulma expressou uma certa indignação ainda maior, principalmente quando ele a viu ali e vestida daquela forma e talvez isso o enchera ainda mais de raiva porque reafirmava que tudo que foi dito era verdade que embora não houvesse duvidas diante de fotos, de prints de conversas, ele ainda carregava uma mínima pontada de esperança daquilo ser mentira, ainda porque ele nem pregara os olhos a noite toda, repetia mentalmente as conversas tortas entre ele e Bardock e tudo o dava mais ódio, porque questionava-se: desde quando? Linus sabia o que o amigo era: um corruptorzinho de menores isso sim! Deveria estar enjaulado.

—Pai! – bradou ela assustada, mas a raiva de Linus explodira como se fosse a mais vil das traições, e antes de Bardock sequer recuperar-se do primeiro soco, ele desferiu outro avançando para dentro da casa sem convite, ou sem se importar.

—Você sabe porque eu tô aqui! – bradou Linus furiosos e Bardock simplesmente sentiu o soco de raiva, mas não o revidou primeiro que seria até covardia com seu melhor amigo, e depois talvez estava até o talo de culpa e remorso pelo que fez e pelo tempo que o fizera.

—Vamos conversar – Falou Bardock quando se esquivou de mais uma tentativa do homem de acerta-lo.

—Uma merda que vou conversar! Seu... Seu merda! Traidor! Você é... Inacreditável! Eu jamais esperaria algo assim de você – disse Linus e antecipando um movimento de Bardock o acertou em cheio e partiu para cima derrubando o outro no chão – é minha filha, seu canalha! Minha filha, a garotinha que você viu crescer que...

Outro soco e Bardock cruzara os braços frente o rosto apenas defendendo-se do que acontecia.

—Não foi de propósito!

— Ah não?! Você era meu melhor amigo, você ouviu o que eu achava, você... Seu escroto filho de uma puta! Era o padrinho dela, sabe o que é isso? É como ser o segundo pai dela e o que você fez? Você abusou da minha filha!

Bulma que se chocou com as palavras do pai e mais ainda com a agressão por ele praticada, tremia-se pensando o eu fazer, como interferir, mas quando ele falou tais coisas ela meteu-se:

— Não! Que horror! – bradou

Bardock por igual indignou-se com tais palavras, era mais vis, eram sujas e baixas como se o amigo não o conhecesse.

— Eu não fiz isso Linus! Tua filha é de maior sempre foi de maior.

—Você a corrompeu, era meu amigo! Sabe o que é isso? 

—Eu não corrompi ninguém! Sua garotinha é mulher! Vê isso?

—Cala sua boca, seu puto! Eu vou acabar contigo, eu vou fazer de tudo pra acabar com sua merda de vida!

—Eu a amo, por favor só... Escuta. – Bradou Bardock em resposta sentindo o braço dor e o rosto latejar, os punhos de Linus machucados, sangravam, bem como o rosto de Bardock.

—Cala sua boca! – rosnou ele ainda mais ensandecido – Você não tem moral pra falar de amor! Não sabe o que é isso. — A minha filha tem alguém pra zelar por ela, não é uma das garotas de esquina que você pega e usa!

—Eu não a usei, caralho! – bradou irritando impondo-se e empurrou Linus, mas isso pareceu despertar ainda mais a raiva ali – escuta, porra!

—Papai, para por favor! – bradou Bulma chorando com aquilo com medo, nervosa vendo-os se corarem como dois neordentais numa situação que a deixava sem saber que lado tomar.

—Parar? Que tipo de vida você acha que vai ter um cara desses? – urrou Linus sem olhar pra Bulma – o que espera de um crápula que além de casado traiu a mulher!

— Para pai, por favor. Tá machucando ele, tá se machucando!

—Sai daqui Bulma! Isso é entre ele e eu! – bradou Linus voltando a tentar socar Bardock o empurrando contra a parede, o som das coisas caindo, quebrando fazia o desespero de Bulma piorar muito.

Decidindo-se pela primeira vez em meio aquilo, Bulma colocou-se frente ao pai. Usando toda a sua força e sua coragem ela bradou:

—Não vou sair! Para, por favor... Ele... Ele é meu marido. –Chorou ela olhando nos olhos do pai – ele não quer me usar ele... A gente se casou a dois dias atrás. A gente se ama, papai.

Dois passos para trás, Linus sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto com aquilo, como se buscasse digerir, mas gargalhou com um ódio insano ao mesmo tempo que olhou para Bulma, um olhar de decepção que ela nunca havia recebido dele antes em sua vida e aquilo a magoou.

—O que você fez? – Murmurou o homem de cabelos lilás com raiva e indignação.

Ela chorando, apenas negou com a cabeça olhando para Bardock vendo esse cuspir parte do sangue de sua boca que estava cortada. Ela então voltou o olhar para o pai e disse: 

—Eu fiz o que meu coração mandou, papai, e sinto que isso o decepcione. Eu amo mesmo ele.

—Ama? Você nem o conhece! – ele cuspiu as palavras indignado - sabe o quão merda é o seu grande amor ai? – disse apontando para Bardock – sabe que ele mandou a namorada de dezessete anos abortar? Que a virou as costas, que passou a vida fugindo de responsabilidade? – ele viu o cenho de bulma confuso e então continuou – sabe dos vícios, da vida? Ou melhor, que agora ele vai ser pai? Do filho que ele vai ter com a Vados e que ele novamente a mandou tirar?

Ela sentia ainda as lagrimas correrem soltas pelo rosto e olhou para Bardock que permanecia petrificado ali contra a parede, e quando ele viu os olhos de menina dela questionando tais coisas ele sentiu-se indigno, injusto, um canalha de marca maior. Talvez Linus disse toda a verdade e sentindo isso, ele apenas desviou o olhar de Bulma, sentia-se mesmo um moleque naquele instante, completamente diferente do que era, mas foi a ação o bastante para Linus meter-se.

—Foi o que eu pensei! Pega suas coisas, vamos embora agora! Vou conversar com um bom advogado, vamos anular esse casamento fajuto e...

—Não! – bradou bulma de repente – não vou.

—Não? Eu não to brincando, Bulma, pega tuas coisas agora! 

—Faz o que ele falou, coisinha – disse Bardock se movendo e passando o punho contra o nariz que sangrava.

—O que? Não! – ela bradou mais firme ainda, ela virou-se frente a Bardock e negou veemente. Encararam-se mesmo com raiva por alguns segundos, então ela virou-se para o pai, sentindo o peso daquilo e com seu gênio e impetuosidade e falou:

—Ele é meu marido! A gente se ama e não é simplesmente... – suspirou – tudo bem que está chocado, que... Está decepcionado, mas é minha decisão, minha vida e minha escolha e... E se não pode aceita-la então vai embora. 

Bardock estremeceu com aquilo, com o que tudo causara. Tinha um peso absurdo aquilo tudo, as responsabilidades atreladas, as coisas rompidas ali... Aquilo era feio pra caralho e tudo que causava junto. Mais de vinte anos de amizade, de respeito e uma vida... Tudo rasgou-se completamente. 

Linus olhou para Bulma vendo que ela falava mesmo sério e talvez por ter o mesmo gênio que ela, ele se virou para sair, sem dúvidas muito mais que decepcionado, que traído e chocado. Saíra magoado e com um peso nas costas que o fazia sentir desgostoso. Ainda na porta, mesmo de costas ele sussurrou audivelmente:

—Você ainda vai se arrepender da sua escolha, Bulma.

Ela desabou-se no chão chorando copiosamente quando a porta fechou, as mãos no rosto e ela sentia seu coração tão partido e machucado daquilo, sentia-se cansada, devastada como nunca esteve. E sentiu o abraço de Bardock que sentou-se ao seu lado, então ela encostou a cabeça contra o peito dele sentindo-se acolhida e afagada, mas não menos sofrível.

—Ele me odeia! – sussurrou entre soluços ofegantes – ele me odeia tanto e nem me ouviu...

—Não coisinha, ele não te odeia. Ele ama você e... Só quer te proteger, quer o melhor pra você. O ódio dele é só pra mim.

—Ele não pode só... Ouvir e... Aceitar que... Que eu cresci e que faço minhas escolhas e...

Ele apertou ela um pouco mais.

—Dá um tempo pra ele – suspirou Bardock e então gemeu baixinho e Bulma ergueu o olhar vendo que até a blusa que ela usava agora tinha gostas e manchas de sangue e viu o belo estrago que tinha no rosto dele, mas também pensou no que foi dito por seu pai.

Ela estendeu um pouco a ponta dos dedos tocando o corte nos lábios dele e ouviu:

—Caralho, coisinha. – Ela sorriu chorando ainda.

—Isso vai ficar horrível! Vamos dar um jeito e – ela estava meio suspensa e aérea ainda, então ele segurou o pulso dela antes dela se afastar a fim de levantar-se e ele viu o peso que ela carregava consigo já sabendo o que era, estava estampando naqueles azuis enublados agora, então antecipando-se ele falou:

— Eu não contei porque não tive tempo. Eu descobrir isso ontem e... 

Ela suspirou e o olhou nos olhos 

— Eu sei, mas não muda algumas coisas. Vamos cuidar logo disso e... Pensar no que vamos fazer, e você me explica essa história direito.

Ele se levantou e foi atrás dela em direção a suíte principal da casa e embora de um lado com alivio da verdade vir a toda, do outro ele sentia o peso trevoso que isso provocou e não conseguia sentir-se minimamente feliz.

—Vem aqui, vamos lavar isso! – a voz de Bulma quebrou seu torpor quando ele a viu tirando a blusa que usava e segurou sua mão o puxando para o banheiro. – Ei, me conta o que aconteceu.

Ele tirou a roupa vendo-a abrir o chuveiro, por um instante ele olhou para o espelho e viu o reflexo deplorável de certo modo, nariz ensanguentado com um pequeno corte, os lábios cortados, olho esquerdo machucado bem como o supercílio cortado, um belo estrago causado por alguém que em tese era tão pacifico, talvez devesse sim ter se defendido, aquela merda ia doer pra caralho!

—Tá em feio – ele ouviu a voz de Bulma novamente e com isso balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos e respondeu:

—Um estrago merecido – disse com certa melancolia e frustração.

—Isso é horrível! Isso sim! – ela o puxou para baixo da água morna e quando essas começaram a cair sobre os machucados ardeu pra valer.

—Ai, cacete! – ele gemeu e ela levou a mão para tentar ajudar a lavar – nem fodendo que você toca! – ele disse com uma careta.

—Fala sério, bebezão! – ela sorriu um pouco – lava isso e toma um banho, onde tem antisséptico?

—Sei lá, ali dentro – falou ele apontando para o armário sob a bancada do banheiro.

Bulma olhava todas aquelas coisas que ainda tinham ali, coisas que eram de Vados e com certa perspicácia ela percebeu que, algo saíra do controle, Vados não tava ali, mas seu pai veio, então...

—Contou pra ela da gente? – perguntou Bulma ao se abaixar e procurar o kit de primeiros socorros – é por isso que ela não tá aqui, ela que contou pro meu pai?

Ele estava meio calado apenas sentindo a água escorrer pelo corpo, e negando com a cabeça ele então falou:

— Ela invadiu meu celular, ela acessou de alguma forma – ele inspirou – fotos, vídeos... Uma merda!

—Então foi ela que falou? – perguntou Bulma ao colocar a caixinha sobre a bancada e abri-la – vocês devem ter tido uma briga feia.

Ele negou.

—Eu cheguei ontem e já tinha uma merda de roteiro na minha cabeça pra falar, ela tava bem aqui, no quarto e cheio de... Coisas... Coisas de bebê e...

Bulma, que não o olhava, mas dava atenção ao que fazia: tirava um antisséptico que era anestésico, gazes e curativos rápidos falou:

—Pediu mesmo que ela... Sabe?

Ele que olhava em direção a ela, abaixou um tanto a cabeça, mas não diminuiu a convicção do que respondeu:

—Pedi. Ela agiu pelas minhas costas. Eu não pedi pra ter um filho, eu não queria na verdade!

Ela em parte estava dividida, havia suas próprias convicções e em certo a resposta dele também a decepcionara um pouco, afinal, ela queria um dia ser mãe, mas ele não parecia um cara nem um pouco decidido a ter filhos.

— E antes? – ela perguntou do nada e ele franziu o cenho, e ela o olhou – o que meu pai falou...

—Eu tinha dezoito anos, Bulma! O que quer ouvir? Que me arrependo? Que não sou tão... – ele respirou mais forte e irritado – dezoito anos! Um passe de universidade com bolsa, planos, projetos... Eu tinha dezoito anos! Ela tinha dezessete e as mesmas coisas. Pode me achar um babaca, irresponsável, mas não sou! Irresponsabilidade é ter uma criança que não se quer e nem se tem condições. O que eu faria? Largaria minha vida pra trabalhar sei lá, com meu pai na oficina pra bancar as necessidades de uma criança? E ela diria adeus a qualquer perspectiva, virar garçonete porque tinha contas pra pagar?... Tudo por uma coisa que poderia só... Não me julgue por preferir meus projetos e sonhos, então sou egoísta sim!

—Uma coisa? Uau! – ela falou de repente – tá, é bem babaca e egoísta mesmo, ainda bem que sabe. Sorte a minha, meu pai não ser.

Ele gargalhou com indignação na entonação quando respondeu:

—Quanta ingenuidade! Pergunta pro teu pai exatamente do que ele abriu mão. É muito fácil julgar um passado que não se viveu, coisinha.

—Tem toda razão. Mais e aí, o que vai fazer agora? E quando eu engravidar, porque eu vou o fazer um dia, vai me mandar embora? Me mandar tirar?

—Tá me perguntando isso mesmo? – ele questionou com certa raiva a encarando, tinha uma certa indignação ao notar parte do desprezo na voz dela e então completou – quer saber? Não faz diferença. Seu pai tem toda razão, não me conhece, mas foi só começar e não gostou do que não tava na superfície, é... Isso acontece, é só ir mais fundo.

Ela bufou pasmem com aquilo, virou-se de frente a ele e colocando as duas mãos na cintura demostrou o seu lado de impetuosidade e selvageria.

—Acha que o que? Vai falar umas porcarias de qualquer forma e eu vou fazer o que? Chorar? Correr pra barra da saia da mamãe? Me acha tão... Burra, tão... Infantil assim? Eu gosto de você, caramba! É um merda de um babaca e já era na superfície mesmo! – ele torceu os lábios, mesmo que esse doeram, em uma mínima curva de sorriso – graças a isso aqui – ela apontou a aliança no dedo – suas merdas de problemas são meus problemas, só não quero você armado e apontando pra mim. Mas eu vou apontar uma arma pra você o dia que eu falar que vou ter um filho e você ser um babaca, juro por Deus que eu mato você!

—E vai deixar nosso gurizin ou guriazinha órfãos? Que coisa feia senhora Son!

Ela deu uns passos e dera uns bons tapas nele que a segurou com força nos dois pulsos e a puxou contra seu corpo embaixo da água. Segurou então a nuca dela e a beijou e caralho como doeu! Foi impossível não afastar, e ela gargalhou.

—Tadinho! Tá todo machucadinho, merecido em alguns pontos. Toma logo o banho e vamos cuidar disso, tomar um café e... Pensar no que vamos fazer. Eu tenho que voltar hoje ainda pra Nova Namek.

Ela selou os lábios ao dele e tirando as peças molhadas banhou-se rapidamente e pegou a toalha se enrolando. Ainda sentia o peso enorme, a frustração marcada e a certeza de que nem fodendo aquela conversa havia acabado, ela iria até o fundo, se o problema era não conhecer, ela o faria, afinal sua vida era um livro aberto virtual, ela confiou nele, era justo que isso fosse mutuo, mas de inicio ela tinha um problema que se chamava: Vados, que agora carregava dentro de si o filho do seu marido e sinceramente ela não sabia ainda como lidar com aquilo, tinha que admitir que era um peso e tanto. Ela pegou o cigarro e o acendeu, logo em seguida o celular na sua bolsa na sala e tentou ligar para a mãe, precisava tanto falar, desabafar, fora que estava muito preocupada com seu pai, enquanto o tom de chamada se fazia presente os dedos indicador e médio tiravam o palito de cigarro dos lábios para ela soprar a fumaça por fim.

Maldito vicio!

_♫ _ _Como nos apaixonamos_

_Mais intensamente do que uma bala poderia te atingir?_

_Como desmoronamos_

_Mais rápido do que um grampo cai?(...)_

_(...) Contos de um coração eterno_

_Amaldiçoado é o tolo que se dispõe_

_Não podemos mudar nosso jeito_

_Estamos a um beijo de distância de nos matarmos_

_Não ouse dizer, não ouse dizer_

_Não diga, não ouse dizer_

_Uma simples respiração vai quebrá-lo_

_Então cale a boca e me percorra como um ri♪_


End file.
